


Dragon's Tear

by WildCard555



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard555/pseuds/WildCard555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 5 years after the 7 year time jump. They all thought it was going to be a regular day to have a celebration.  The Sakura Festival that was.  Natsu and Lucy both had something planned to tell the other that day.  Unfortunately those plans quickly get changed once they arrived at the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

I Own Nothing. Bows down to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

She began to wake up as the sun began to creep though the blinds making contact with her still shut eyes. She knew she had to wake up soon, but after the tough mission her team had just gotten home from the day prior all she wanted to do was continue to lie down and drift back to sleep. To get more of the sleep she desired she rolled over quickly so the sun coming though the blinds would be shinning on her blonde hair. Unfortunately for the man she was sharing a bed with was smacked gently on the face waking him up.  
  
The said man who was woken us slowly sat up to look at the clock on the dresser and saw that it was a half an hour from noon. He wasn't shocked that it was so late in the day after all his team just got back from a rough S-class mission less than a day ago.  He was more so shocked that the two lying down on the bed had a lot of things to do that day with time continuing to disappear on them.  
  
"Hey sleepy head time to wake up." Said the man as he gently shuck the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"5 more minutes Natsu." Groaned the blonde attempting to cover herself with the blankets.  
  
"Sorry Lucy, but we have a lot of things to do today." As he removed the blankets from over her face.  
  
"No we don't, the rest of the guild can take care of the preparations." Failing to gain a grip on the blankets that where being taken away from her.  
  
"Come on now ya know that we gotta help them out or else Mira will get upset, and then Erza will punish us."  
  
"She'll punish you dummy after all the only reason we got volunteered in the first place is because of you." Said Lucy as he began to sit up while rubbing her eyes. "Or do you not remember nearly burning down seven Sakura trees at last years festival."  
  
"Oh come on Gray was the one who started that fight." Said Natsu while he was putting on his pants.  
  
"Yeah well he wasn't the one DUMB enough to use magic that close to the trees." Said Lucy as she got out of bed grabbing a towel.  
  
"Oi why don't you try taking my side." now fully dressed (in his usual get-up).  
  
"I would, but there was only fire damage after the flames were put out with no signs of ice. Plus I wasn't even there last year because of that high fever.  Why are you getting dressed so quickly for?"  
  
"I need to talk to Gramps, and the Stripper at the guild before we get things set up" said Natsu as he kissed Lucy on the forehead. "See ya at the guild." As he quickly jumped out the window waving goodbye leaving the blonde alone in their rented house.  
  
"Please don't let him start a fight today." Lucy prayed as she began her morning rituals. After 20 minutes of doing various things she was dressed in a light blue mini-skirt with a white and blue stripped top. After grabbing her keys and the spirit whip Fleuve d'Etoile there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oi Natsu, Lucy you two better not be sleeping in" yelled Erza as she entered the front door.  
  
"What's the point of knocking if you're going to just break-in" sighed Lucy as she met Erza in the living room.  
  
"Are you ready to start helping out or to I have to drag you and Natsu back to the guild." Said Erza in her usual irritated voices.  
  
"Natsu just left about 20 minutes ago to talk to Gray and Master. Say Erza can I talk to you about something before we go?"  
  
"If you can make it fast." Said Erza who was already sitting on the couch.

* * *

  
  
"Thanks Gramps" grinned Natsu as he exited the old mans office. "Now I just have to find Gray" walking down to the main hall of the guild which wasn't as loud as it normally was. After all half of the guild was off getting ready for the Sakura Festival tomorrow. After a quick look around the hall Natsu saw what he was looking for. He saw Gray talking/laughing with Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Alzack, and Warren at the table at the far end of the hall.  
  
"Yo brain freeze nice to see you still fully clothed for once." Yelled Natsu as he walked towards his fellow male wizards while all but one was laughing hard at the comment.  
  
For the one that wasn't laughing he quickly turned around with one fist covered in ice as he jumped towards his rival. "What was that flame-brain?" Yelled Gray as his jacket and shirt somehow got removed.  
  
Natsu was expecting this reaction as he caught Gray's hard punch in the palm of his hand. "Think I could talk to you alone?" asked Natsu with his trademark grin as he pointed over towards the bar. Before Natsu's words registered in Gray's ears he already threw his free hand at the fire wizards face connecting hard sending him through a table 6 feet away.  
  
"Drinks on me." Offered the dazed pinkette slowly getting up from the wrecked furniture.  
  
"Manly" explained Elfman. As the rest of the men at table were in shock that Natsu took the hit from Gray with no retaliation at all.  
  
"If you say so." Said Gray as he walked towards the bar that was being attended to by everyone's favorite barmaid. "The usual for both of us." As he pointed back towards Natsu as he took a seat at the bar.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked an angry Mira. "You should be hauling all of this to the festival." As she pointed at a mountain of food, drinks, furniture, ext.  
  
"Holly Shit!" said the fire wizard with his eyes popping out of socket.  
  
"That's what you get for nearly burning down 8 Sakura trees last year."  
  
"It was sev..."  
  
"Were lucky the mayor is letting the guild still have our personal celebration in the park. Let alone our usual area." Interrupted Mira.  
  
"Mira could you please give me fifteen minutes to talk to Gray?" Yelled Natsu hoping the former she-devil wouldn't end up ending him.  
  
"I'll give you ten minutes." Said Mira as she angrily made four glasses of beer for the two elemental mages. "But after that you're going to be my slave for the rest of the day." Mira walked back into the kitchen behind the bar slamming the door hard.  
  
"So." Said Gray as he took decent size gulp of his drink. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

* * *

  
  
"Erza what I'm about to tell you I haven't anyone else yet. Not even Natsu." Said Lucy as she set a tray of tea down on the coffee table between where the to two wizards sat down.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Erza in her usual serious mode as she took a sip of the freshly made tea.  
  
"I'm Pregnant." Said Lucy quietly as she looked into her cup of tea as if looking into her reflection.  
  
Erza spat out half of the tea in her mouth while she choked on the rest of it. "What? How far?" Coughed the Requip mage as she began to get her breathing back too normal.  
  
"About three and a half weeks. The last time Natsu and I did it."  
  
"Impossible!" Explained Erza. "Is that even far enough in to have morning sickness? How did you even find out so early?"  
  
"I haven't had morning sickness yet." Said the blonde thankfully. " As for how I guess its an ability I've some how picked up over the last year or so."  
  
"What kind of ability." Erza finally recomposed herself,  
  
"Well as a celestial wizard I can tell whenever there is a spirit around. Apparently now that ability has somehow evolved to where I can detect a every person around me within a 20-50 foot radius depending on how I'm felling on that day without really trying. If I truly only focus on it the distance can be as high as 200-300 feet."  
  
Erza was trapped in a trail of thoughts thinking about all the missions they had been over the last year. "So that's why we haven't been hit by any sneak attacks for such a long time. Why did you wait until now to reveal such a unique gift?"  
  
"Honestly I thought you all would have thought I was crazy. After all I was still testing out its capabilities and range. But now I know for certain the nature of this gift." During the entire conversation Lucy never took her gaze off of her cup of tea which now felt cool to tough. " During the entire three weeks of our last mission I kept detecting some type of life vary close beneath us. Once I focused on it I felt it inside me" Lucy placed the still full cup of tea back on the tray then placed both hands over where she felt her baby growing as tears stated to build up in her eyes.  
  
Erza was having a hard time trying to think of what to say next. She was a girl too but to be honest she was more like a guy in that she usually kept her emotions to herself or in quick outbursts, and didn't really know how to comfort someone who was about to become emotional. The words finally escaped her mouth before her mind could tell her no. "Why did you tell me first before Natsu?"  
  
"Because you're my best friend. Plus I know with you there will be damage control compared to if I told Natsu first. If I told him first I know he'd scream it to the town that he was going to be a father. Then I wouldn't get to tell any of my friends the news"  
  
"Yup! That's defiantly our Natsu."  
  
"That and I'm hoping he asks me first before I tell him." Lucy hugging her legs to her chest burring her face between her legs  
  
"Natsu would end up asking you why you got so fat somewhere around 6 months, before he asks you if you're pregnant."  
  
"Not that question." Said Lucy as she looked out the front window seeing how gorgeous the day truly was and then into her friends eyes tears still forming in her eyes threatening to fall down her face. "I saw that he spent a huge chunk of money about two months ago, and has been checking his pockets ever 10-15 minutes."  
  
"You mean Natsu's going to pop the question?" Erza's head began to spin. ' _When did Natsu decide to grow up.'_

* * *

  
On the counter of Mira's clean bar laid a small black hinged box opened up revealing a ring inside of it. The ring was made of a fine mixture of gold and silver blended together with a design of a golden dragon head with its mouth opened which was silver on the inside holding the diamond tightly between the dragon's mouth. The Diamond had a faint red sparkle coming from the center making it appear as the dragon could truly cast a flame. The ring stayed on the table for a couple of minutes after Natsu had removed it form his pocket to show Gray who was entirely speechless not even bothering to lift up his drink as he stared at it.  
  
"So you're finally going to propose to Lucy?" Asked Gray as he finally found the words to break the silence.  
  
"Planning on asking her tomorrow while those make their last explosions." Said the fire wizard pointing at the fireworks he would soon be moving to the park. "Gramp's agreed to have someone fire them off so they end up saying ‘Lucy Will You Marry Me’."  
  
"Well at least you're asking her to marry you before you get her pregnant." Said Gray as he thought of his Girlfriend/soon to be Wife Juvia. Juvia made it clear to him, and everyone in the guild that day that was there she wouldn't marry him until after the baby was born. Not wanting the walk the aisle with a pregnant belly.  
  
"How's Juvia doing by the way?"  
  
"She's five months along now. Unfortunately she's been having really bad complications these last couple months. Porlyusica put her on bed-rest until the baby is born to minimize any complications that may occur." Said Gray in a solemn voice as he pushed both of his beers away from himself.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. Thanks to those last couple of missions I have enough money put away to stay afloat for six months. I don't want to leave her alone for too long in case something happens."  Thinking of his childhood, and how he lost his family at such a tender age. "I really don't want to miss my child being born, and eventually growing up."  
  
"That's fine you deserve a break after those last few jobs." Said Natsu trying to cheer his friend/rival up without offending him.  
  
"When are you planning of having the wedding?"  
  
"I was planning on getting it rushed so we could tie the knot in about a month or two, but after hearing about Juvia we'll try for a couple of months after the baby is born."  
  
"Thanks, but you don't have to hold it off for us."  
  
"Gray it's a celebration. You can't have a celebration without all of your Nakama being there. Besides I don't want my best-man being all distracted the entire day of the wedding."  
  
"Thank you, Natsu." Said the ice wizard who finally smiled his first real smile since Juvia's first complication occurred.  
  
"NATSU!" Yelled Mira as she walked from the kitchen back into the Bar. "Times Up."  
  
"Aye!" Yelled Natsu back as he quickly put the ring back into his pocket.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Mira as all her anger turned to joy when she saw Natsu put the small box into his pocket.  
  
"N-NOTHING."  
  
"Was it what I think it was?"  
  
"NO!"  Waving his arms.  
  
"Yes it was." Yelled Warren over to the Bar who was all smiles.  
  
"Damn you Warren." Who soon felt a hard punch hitting him in the face by Natsu.  
  
Everyone at the table did their best to try to restrain Natsu, but ended up getting struck by him a well. With how Fairy tail is a brawl soon broke out between all the men. Mira who saw the whole thing still had her mind wrapped around the box she saw not caring that her hall/bar was being destroyed again.  
  
"ENOUTH!" Yelled Fairy Tails most frightening member. "Natsu why have none of the supplies been moved to the park yet?" Not even giving him the change to explain himself Erza quickly dealt out his punishment. "Not only do you have to move all the supplies now you have to help set them up as Mira sees fit.  
  
"Aye! Wait? What? I thought Lucy had to help set it up."  
  
"The supplies where supposed to be there two hours ago.  Your original punishment was just to move the supplies. Now you have to set them up."  
  
Knowing there was nothing that could change Erza's mind Natsu quickly got to work loading the cart he would be dragging to move the supplies. While the rest of the men involved in the brawl where forced to clean up the mess.

* * *

  
  
"Stupid Erza making me have to move and set up." Complained Natsu as he loaded the tenth barrel of booze onto the cart.  Stopping when he turned around to see his girlfriend sitting on the next barrel.  
  
"Don't worry about it I'll still have Taurus give you a hand moving everything" said Lucy as she smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks Lucy." He said while he picked up and loaded the barrel right next to her onto the cart, which was now half way filled with tomorrow’s supplies.  
  
"Why do you keep on breaking things, and here I thought you where getting better about damage control." She complained as she got off the final barrel of alcohol.  
  
"I know I promised you I'd try harder not to, but it's a hard habit to break."  
  
"I know it is for you, but we can't keep on paying so much of the reward money for missions. Other wise we won't be able to move forward with the thing we haven't done yet." Lucy stood behind Natsu as he wrapped both of her arms around his chest.  
  
Natsu turned himself around, and hugged the girl back. "Don't worry." He said as he kissed her forehead "You've seen me on the last couple of missions. We didn't even have to payback more 20% back for collateral in what we got out of the share." He gave her another kiss this time on the lips.  
  
"I know you've been doing better. It's just that you can't just be so reckless." She started to tear up.  
  
"Is something else wrong Lucy?" He asked while grabbing hold of her shoulders to make the distance so he could see her more clearly.  
  
"Natsu Those Supplies aren't going to move themselves." Barked Erza. Before Lucy could say anything else.

* * *

  
Natsu Got back to work loading the cart up while Lucy, Mira, and most of the Fairy tail girl's who had just arrived started to head towards the Park to set things up for tomorrow. It took Natsu 3 trips to get everything to the park. Each time Taurus and Natsu made the drops he saw the park slowly getting set up by the girls. By the time they brought the last load there was a handful of men helping the ladies with the final preparations. With everyone focused and working together it only took twenty minutes to unload and set up everything that was in the final cart. They all said their good-byes for the night, as they would all be seeing each other again before noon tomorrow.  
  
Little did they know that that would be the last day of their carefree happiness. Little did they know how long it would be until they would all smile the way they did that day again. Little did they know how the true feeling of loss would end up hitting them. Little did they know that soon Fairy Tail would soon face its greatest enemy. No how little did they know how huge this loss would truly be.

* * *

  
 **The next day. The day of the Sakura Festival.**  
  
"Hurry up Natsu." Said Lucy as she was pulling on her boyfriend's arm.  
  
"Relax will ya. Its not like were going to be going anywhere else today." Sighed Natsu trying to free his arm as they arrived at the outskirts of Magnolia Park.  
  
"You know I still haven't had a change to celebrate the festival with the rest of the guild since I joined." Frowned the Blonde. "Something always comes up that prevents me from enjoying the event with the rest of the guild.  
  
"What about the time I dug up the Sakura tree, and floated it down the river for you during your first year here in Magnolia." Said Natsu as both wizards remembered how beautiful the sight truly was.  
  
"I remember." She smiled. "How could I forget?  It was one of the best gifts you’ve ever given me. "  
  
"Say does something seem off to you?" Asked the fire mage as he stopped walking.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's too quiet."  Getting serious.  
  
Lucy began to use her ability to feel what was going on around them. She felt the rest of the guild, but there was no movement going on at all. "Natsu you're right something is off." Replied the stellar mage.  
  
"Let's hurry." Both mages ran towards the party grounds that should have been filled with joy and laughter of nearly a hundred guild members. Instead when they got there they saw the sight of a massacre. All the tables broken. Barrels smashed to pieces with puddles of alcohol waiting to be absorbed into the ground. Blankets torn. Plates and utensils broken, or scattered all over the ground. Food to be seen covering practically any and everything. The trees though were somehow left unharmed.  
  
To their greatest horror every member of the guild who had arrived before them which was nearly everyone. Lying on the ground beaten and unconscious. Only one person was left standing. The figure was dressed in a long, black cloak facing away from them looking at the sun through the Sakura trees.  
  
"Oh my God." Said a fearful Lucy covering her vision from the sight that lay before. Try as she might though she couldn't look away.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and what have you done to our Nakama?" Demanded Natsu as he was preparing himself for a fight.  
  
"Good that wasn't everyone." Said the clocked figure as he turned to face his new adversaries. "And here I thought I had taken on another easy mission." The figure grabbed at the chest area of his cloak and quickly took it off. "You look strong. Maybe you can give me what I want." Once the clock was removed it revealed a man dressed in white pant that had red sewing where the leggings were sown together. He wore an equally white long-sleeved shirt that was tight with blue linings all over the shirt showing where the muscles where. By the looks of his face he couldn't be any older than thirty. He had shoulder length black hair that was as dark as a starless night. His eyes were as blue as the azure sky. "Please don't disappoint me like the rest of your guild did."  Grinned the mysterious man.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Natsu as the charged the Black haired man.  
  
 **END CHAPTER ONE.**  
  
 **Next Chapter.**  
  
 **Fairy Tails Strongest Team?**

* * *

  
Well there’s chapter one for you all.  I could just upload all the other chapters I have written for this story so far pretty quickly, but I’m going to take this opportunity to edit any errors I missed(even though I’m pretty sure I still missed a couple.).  
  
Keep an eye out for my other ongoing story that I should be getting uploaded on this site soon called **Child of Darkness**.  Hopefully I’ll have chapter one out tomorrow after I get off of work.  
  
Thank you for reading and until next time.  
  
WildCard555 Out.


	2. Fairy Tail’s Strongest team?

Natsu Charged at the black-haired man in his trademark headstrong reckless style aiming his right fist at his face.  Unfortunately for Natsu the man easily caught the wild punch with relative ease while taking a strong grip on his hand.  Quickly he swung with the left only for the man to simply to duck his head out of the way.  Now wide open the Black-haired man hit Natsu hard at the bottom of the left rib cage.  The force of the punch sent him back several feet landing with one knee on the ground as he held the hit area.  
  
“Don’t tell me that’s all you got Pinky?  Didn’t I just tell you not to disappoint me?”  Frowned the Black-haired man.  
  
“Don’t worry I’m just getting fired up” said Natsu as he stood up.  “Fire Dragon Iron Fist.” He yelled as he charged the man again this time with flaming fists.  
  
“Natsu be careful.”   Yelled Lucy watching her boyfriend fight the mystery man.  
  
Once again opening up by throwing his right hand forward at the man.  Instead of trying to catch Natsu’s fist this time he simple stepped backward with his left foot so his body was out of the way while the flaming fist missing it’s mark.  
  
“Same reckless attack with some magic behind it will only result in a similar ending.”  This time instead of a punch he delivered a hard knee to the same spot he hit before and sent him back to the same spot he landed before again landing on one knee.  “I truly am going to be going back home disappointed.  Here I was told that Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Fiore.”  
  
“What did you say?”  Asked Natsu with a strained voice this time not getting back up to his feet as quickly.  
  
“Natsu hold up.”  Said Lucy as she got herself beside him.  “We don’t even know who he is let alone what kind of magic he uses.”  
  
“What does it matter he hurt our Nakama.”  He said as he gently moved Lucy back to prevent her from getting in the way.  
  
“Seyru.  The names Seyru Alabaster.” Revealed the man dressed in white.  “And you should listen to Blondie.  You don’t even know the situation you’re in.” he said with a cocky grin.  
  
“Seyru then huh?  Take this Fire Dragon Iron Talons.”  For the third time charging headfirst only this time leading with a flaming left kick.  
  
“You just don’t learn do you Pinky.”  Said a now irritated Seyru as he caught the kick and quickly tucked it under his right armpit.  “Guess I’m just going to have to hammer this lesson into you.”  Soon a flurry of left fists began to batter his opponents left rib cage from top to bottom until he heard ribs crack.  
  
“AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!”  Yelled the Dragon Slayer as the black-haired man finally let go of his leg while taking a couple of steps backwards.  Without the other man holing him up anymore Natsu collapsed onto his knees as he hugged his rib cage coughing hard.  
  
“NATSU!”  Yelled Lucy as she ran toward the Pink-haired mage putting one arm over his back and the other one under his chest.  “Are you alright?”  
  
“Broken ribs.” He coughed with blood beginning to trickle down the corners of his mouth.  A small pool of blood began to form under the dragon slayer was coughing.  
  
“Please leave him alone.” Pleaded Lucy as she looked into Seyru’s eyes.  “Why did you even attack us in the first place?”  
  
“Believe me its nothing personal.  I’m just doing the job I was hired to do.”  Said Seyru with a bored tone in his voice.  “one-hundred million jewels to destroy Fairy Tail.  And I’ve got to say from what I heard of your guild I have yet to be impressed.”  
  
“Who would even put out a job like that?”  
  
“None of my business.  So long as I get what I want from them I could care less about the job.”  
  
“Money.  You did all of this money?”  Doing her best to prevent Natsu from getting up and hurting himself further.  
  
“The money is irrelevant.  Usually the higher the pay the more difficult the job.  This time however it just looks like I’m going to get over-paid.”  
  
“You Bastard.  Don’t you dare look down on Fairy Tail!”  Coughed Natsu as he struggled to get to his feet, despite Lucy trying to stop the fight.  Natsu then began to take a deep breath.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”   
  
“Roar of the...” As Natsu tried to call out the name of his attack a surge of pain filled his entire left side of his rib-cage as he began to cough violently.  Natsu succumbed to the pain as he dropped down to all fours as he painfully coughed up some more blood.   
  
“I warned you.”  
  
“Natsu don’t move.”  Ordered Lucy as she tried to comfort the kneeling wizard as he continued to cough violently.  ‘ _This is bad.  He beat Natsu, and most likely the rest of the guild without even using any magic.’_ Thought the stellar mage as she shifted her attention to Seyru.   “What did you do to him?”  
  
“Nothing I just hit him in the ribs a couple of times hard.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“When you’ve been in as many fights as I have knocking people out tends to get a little boring.”  He said with a frown on his face.  “The human body is a resilient piece of work, but it can only take so much.  If you continue to hit someone in the face eventually they get knocked out.  Move those hits to a different part of the body however you see what someone is truly made of.”  He continued as he moved his gaze to the boy on his knees.  
  
Staying silent she listened to his explanation.  His tone was that of one who is completely bored, but it sounded as if there was something deeper in his explanation than he was letting on.  
  
“When you get knocked out the fight is obviously over.  So if you aim your attack to somewhere else like the ribs the opponent still feels the pain, but they won’t get knocked out.  No they have to continue on as the pain begins to build up until it gets to the point they break-down and can’t move.”  He kept his gaze on Natsu as he continued.  “Or you pass out from the pain.”  He began to look at the rest of the fallen guild members.  
  
Lucy finally realized what he was talking about.  “You handicapped yourself against us.”  
  
“Only because my employer insisted on giving me all the information he had on your guild.  The bastard took away the surprise factor I love when it comes to fighting.  For example he told me the Sakura Festival would be the perfect time to catch you all off guard.  That Pinky here is the Dragon Slayer of Fire so I took away his strongest attack.  I know that you Blondie are currently in possession of no less than ten of the twelve Celestial Zodiac Keys.   And that I shouldn’t let my guard down around the woman with long scarlet hair.”  At those last word he threw both of his arm up to the right side of his head as he blocked a sword from cutting off his head.  “Erza Scarlet I presume.  Or should I call you Titania?  No I think I’ll just call you Scarlet.  As for me the name is Seyru Alabaster.”  
  
Erza pulled her sword back as she jumped back several feet.  “How did you block that?”  She was shooting a death glance at the man before her.  “Your arm should have been cut off at the vary least.”  
  
“Don’t tell me an equip-mage doesn’t recognize armor.”  Replied Seyru as he pointed to where Erza’s sword had cut his transparent armor over is clothing.  It was hard to see with the sun beaming down on his long-sleeved white shirt, but she saw it.  Dust and rocks were falling down where the sword made impact.  “You should be proud of yourself.  Out of the 96 guild members I fought today you’re the only one who cracked my armor.”  He looked up at the beautiful spring sky.  “If it weren’t for the sun glaring off of your sword you would have taken my head.”  
  
’96.  There’s no way he could have taken down so many by himself.’  Thought Erza seeing that the man in front of her virtually unharmed.  “Lucy he must have someone helping him out.  Find out how many there are, and how close are they.”  
  
“You sure you want to fight me alone?”  He said with a cocky grin.  “As for you I wouldn’t leave that boy by himself.  He might worsen the wounds.”  He turned his attention to Lucy.  
  
Lucy shut her eyes not even listening to what Seyru was saying as she focused on her power.  She felt her mind being pulled in every direction with so many people around her as she began to search for anyone unfamiliar.  She felt all her unconscious Nakama around her still breathing.  She felt Natsu growing weaker by the second as more of his blood was being coughed up.  She felt ferocity in Erza that few enemies ever walked away from.  She then felt something she knew was already there.   This stranger holding in an enormous amount of magical energy.  It was making it difficult for her to extend her range, as she felt like it’s power would simply swallow her if she couldn’t find what she was looking for soon.  She finally found what she was looking for.  
  
“Erza he has four allies within the park.”  Lucy finally answered.  
  
“So you he didn’t do this all by himself.”  Said Erza with little relief in her voice.  
  
“Sensory magic huh?  Looks like my employer didn’t know everything.”  Smiled Seyru as he turned his attention back to the armored wizard.  “Yes I have four other mages with me, but I assure you I’m the only one any of you will be fighting.”  As he finished his sentence a small figure dressed in a long black hooded cloak walked through the park.  “Shoka?”  
  
As the smaller cloaked figure got closer the magic Lucy felt from her a moment ago seemed to be vanishing quickly.  Then she saw why.  Green magic circles were surrounding all of the unconscious guild members.   
  
“What are you doing to them?”  Asked both girls.  
  
“Shoka locked them inside a barrier.”  Answered Seyru.  “I wouldn’t worry about that too much if I were you though.  Those barriers are only meant to keep those inside locked up until the caster runs out of magic or is separated from consciousness.”  
  
“I thought you said that you’d be fighting alone?”  Barked Erza  
  
“Don’t worry about her.” The small wizard sat down against a Sakura tree.  “It’s her way of preventing those who have already fallen from re-entering the fight.  Now then let’s continue were we left off Scarlet.”  
  
Erza began to glow as she re-equipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor with one sword in each hand.  “This time I’ll take something with me.”  Erza flew toward Seyru swinging the swords at him to make an X.  Both swords were stopped by his forearms as more rocks and dirt fell to the ground.  “What kind of armor is that?”  
  
“Earth-Magic Gathering Armor.”  He answered as the swords on his arms kept applying more pressure.  “It takes the strongest material from the ground below and covers my body in a transparent layer.”  He pushed the swords-woman away.  “As you can see it give me a major defensive advantage.  As well as offensive.”  
  
Erza began to ponder the offensive part, as he didn’t even touch her.  She then heard a cracking sound as both of her swords turned into metallic dust. ‘How?’ thought Erza.  
  
“I’m a master of Earth-Magic one of the four original elements.  I can manipulate it ways you’ve never seen.  The magic you use allows you to summon the magical armor for you to wear.  The armor itself is just some enchanted metal.  Metal-Magic is a direct branch off of the Earth-Magic family tree. By knowing what metal is being used I can use my magic to break down the metal back into the material used to forge it.”  
  
“Try this on for size then.” Said Erza as she flew up into the air.  “Circle Sword.”  In an instant several blades appeared behind Erza as they began to spin behind her.  “Dance my Blades.”  Sending nearly fifty swords at her adversary.  
  
Seyru clapped his hands together.  “Earth Pillars.”  Several pillars shoot straight out the ground intercepting most of the swords launched by Erza.  As soon as the swords settled into pillars each one let out a cracking sound right before turning to dust just like the first two swords.  Knowing he didn’t catch all the blades he began to jump back only to be caught off guard.  
  
“Ice-Make Floor.”  Shouted an unseen mage. The ice appeared quicker than Seyru could move so he nearly tripped on the ice making him jump awkwardly.  
  
Erza saw an opening and took it.  “Trinity Sword.”  Aiming her crossed attack at her airborne target.  
  
The Earth-Mage managed to get his right arm up in time to block the twin sword attack.  He heard a cracking sound from the armor and arm right before being slammed into the hard iced ground.  “Ice-Magic huh?  That must have been Gray Fullbuster who just joined the party.”  He said as he carefully stood up on the iced ground.  
  
“Seems you were well informed about your target.  Too bad it didn’t stop you from getting hit that time.”  Said Gray with a smirk.  
  
“Quite well informed indeed.”  Looking away from his new advisory.  
  
“If you’re going to talk to me at least look at me.”  Shouted Gray.  
  
“Only if you put some god damned clothes on!”  
  
Gray looked down to see his boxers were down around his ankles.  “Not again!”  He said as he quickly pulled his boxers up around his waist.  
  
“Interesting.  The only mages still conscious is Fairy Tail’s Strongest team.  Pinky(Natsu), Blondie(Lucy), Scarlet(Erza),  and Stripes(Gray).”  Smiled Seyru.  “Although Pinky is pretty much already down for the count.”  
  
“Screw you!”  Coughed Natsu.  
  
“Hey why does everyone get a color name while I get Stripes?”  Yelled Grey.  
  
Pointing at Gray’s boxers.  “Because you have a white stripe on both sides of your black boxers.”  
  
Erza looked at Lucy real quick who was still tending to a hunched over Natsu.  “Lucy won’t be fighting you!”  Lucy nodded her head in agreement.  
  
“So its just two on one then.  That makes things a little less interesting.”  Sighed Seyru as he began to ponder with his eyes shut.  “Lets see here how can I make this more interesting?”  
  
“Are you making fun of us?”  
  
“I know.” He clapped as he opened his eyes as a large light green magic circle surrounded him, with strong gusts of wind coming from the circle.   
  
“What’s going on?”  Shouted Gray as the wind from the circle began to roar.  
  
“Fūjin God of wind, I Seyru a master of Wind-Magic call upon the power of your eye.  Give warning to my enemies that soon your wrath shall strike them down.  Eye of Fūjin.”  The magic circle on the ground began to shrink to the size of an apple, and then moved itself right over his heart.  
  
As quickly as the winds started they had just as quickly died.  
  
“What was the point in that?  You didn’t even do anything.”  Said Gray.  
  
“Look there.”  He pointed.  The group looked towards the direction their enemy pointed to see the guild.  “And above.”  They then saw what he had done.  There was a massive gray magic-circle that formed over the guild.  As they saw the massive circle they saw that the gray was slowly turning a dark green like a clock.  
  
Team Natsu looked at the magic circle in the sky in amazement.  They had seen magic circles that big before, but it usually came from a group of wizards or someone on the level of a Saint-Wizard.  The question then popped into all of their heads.  ‘ _Just how strong is this man?’_  
  
“The Eye of Fūjin.  It’s a master level wind spell that works like a time bomb.”  Explained Seyru as he took a cigarette out of his pocket.  “In thirty minutes when all of the gray in that circle has changed to green it will summon a massive tornado right underneath itself.”  He lit the cigarette with a match and inhaled.  “And like every bomb there’s a way to defuse it.”  Exhaling the smoke.  “It’s quite simple really.  All you have to do is separate me from my consciousness before the thirty minutes expire.”  He then tapped the magic circle that was over his heart with the cigarette.  “This here will represent how much time you have until the Eye of Fūjin opens.”  The small circle was slowly turning dark green.  
  
At those words Gray and Erza each took one side of the man threatening to destroy their home.  Gray not worrying about tripping on the ice he had just created joined his hands together to prepare for his next Ice-Make spell.  Erza walked a little further to keep off the ice as she re-equipped into her Black Wing Armor now holding a mostly purple sword in both hands.  Seyru took a big pull on the cigarette and slowly exhaled dropping the bud on the ice.   
  
(28 minutes)  
  
“Ice-Make Lance.”  Shouted Gray as several spears of ice went hurdling towards their target.  
  
Erza using the wings of her armor flew nearly twenty feet into the air before she began to nose-bomb at the same target.  “Moon Flash.”  
  
Seyru stomped on the ice with his right leg cracking the ice, and sending chunks of ice all around himself.  He then caught a chunk of ice the size of an orange in his left hand, and then smashed it as he clapped both hands together.  “Twin-Cast.”  He shouted as he directed each hand at one of his targets.  “Wind-Scar, and Water-Lock (Ice-Magic is a fusion of wind and water).”  
  
Erza was imprisoned in the water lock with the enemy only a couple of feet out of her range.  The spears of ice and slashes of wind meet halfway between the two casters.  The spears of ice were cut in half wherever the wind made contact.  The ice spears stopped immediately after being cut as the wind continued on where its master sent it.  
  
Gray realizing his attack had just lost jumped as fast as he could to just barely dodge the wind attack.  “That was close.” Said Gray as he started to fall back to the ground only to realize his enemy had somehow gotten behind him.  “Crap!”  
  
“Nice try Stripes.  Unfortunately for you your sneak-attack became my weapon.”  Gray then spun around missing a back elbow.  “Sorry, but the Eye made me a little to serious for you.”  Seyru then place both his hands of Gray’s Chest.  “Wind-Scar.”  
  
With no way to dodge the attack this time Gray closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst as the high pressured winds made two large cuts on his muscular chest with several smaller shallow cuts covered the rest of his torso and arms.  The green magic circle surrounded him before he even touched the ground.  
  
“That makes 97.”  Said Seyru as he landed of the ground next to the fallen ice mage.  Once he landed though he felt he left knee buckle. The ice that had covered it temporally shattered when he touched the ground.   “Looks like you managed to damage my leg with that last attack.”  He said as he got back to his feet, and started to limp toward Erza.  “So what will you do Scarlet?  Will you just give in and let that Water-Lock take you, or do you still have some fight left in you?”  
  
Erza was slashing at the walls of her watery prison as she struggled to get a breath of air.  After several seconds of fighting it she began to slow down and tire.  ‘ _Crap!  I got careless.  Am I really going down to something the simple?’_ Erza stopped her struggling to conserve energy.  She then opened her eyes to see that Gray had been knocked out.  ‘ _So it’s only me left then.’_ Then she saw Lucy still at Natsu’s side.  _‘I can’t leave her alone to fight this man.  Not with her condition._ ’  
  
Seeing that Erza was no longer moving in side his Water-Lock Seyru sighed.  “I guess that was too much for you to handle Scarlet.  Too bad.   From what the boss said I thought you would have given me the toughest fight.  98.”  
  
“No way.  Natsu, Gray, and even Erza were no match for him.”  Said Lucy shaking with fear.  
  
“That just leave you and me Blondie.”  Said the man disappointedly as he started to limp towards her.  
  
“Wait I said I wouldn’t fight you.”  The shaking became worse.  
  
“Believe me I’d rather not fight someone who doesn’t want to.  But if my employer finds out I left one of the targets still conscious he may not honor the agreement.”  He began to dig through his pockets.  
  
The fear inside of her had gotten to her so bad that she let go of her grip on Natsu.  She was completely paralyzed with fear not knowing what he was going to do to her.  ‘ _Somebody anybody please save me.’_ Lucy then felt something light hit her legs.  It was a small bottle with a clear liquid inside.  
  
“It’s a sleeping potion.  Please use it.”  
  
“Why are you giving me this?”  
  
“Everyone I fought today had the look in their eyes that said they wanted to fight.”  They both looked around at the men, women, seniors, and children of fairy tail all surrounded by the green barriers.  “You on the other hand don’t have the look in your eyes.  You look like you just want to give in.  That potion is your way out.”  
  
“Lu-Lucy.”  Whispered Natsu in pain.  
  
“I’m sorry Natsu.  It’s not that I’m not strong enough.”  She said as tears began to fall down her face still shaking in fear.  “I just can’t.”  Lucy took the cap off of the bottle.  Right as she was about to put the bottle to her lips she saw something glowing.  A knife then flew towards the object in her hands shattering it.  
  
“I won’t let you hurt anyone else.”  Said Erza slowly as she was still catching her breath.  Erza was now wearing her Sea Empress Armor.  
  
“Tough talk coming from someone who can barely stand.”  Seyru slowly turned towards Erza.  “So many sets of armor yet none of them seem to be doing you any good.  Why don’t you stop wasting time and use your strongest armor already.”  He taped on the magic circle over his heart that was now over a quarter of the way green.  
  
(23 minutes left)  
  
Erza’s body began to glow once more. She was now wearing the Armadura Fairy Armor with a sword in each hand.  “Armadura Fairy Armor this is my most powerful armor I own.”  She was still trying to catch her breath  
  
Seyru stretched out his arms in front of himself.  “Earth-Magic Gathering Sword.”  A metallic great-sword formed in his hands.  “I really should thank you for this magnificent weapon Scarlet."  Taking a moment to admire the blade.  "After all this sword right hear is made up of all your swords that were turned to dust.”  
  
“I thought you said to stop wasting time?”  
  
“Indeed I did.”  He smiled.  
  
The two charged at each other.  In three quick flashes it was over.  Both fighters were several feet away from the other with their backs to their opponent, both fighters on one knee.  The great-sword shattered into pieces while Erza’s two swords remained unscratched as well as her armor.  Dirt, rocks, and several small pieces of metal surrounded the elemental mage as his magical armor was completely destroyed.  
  
“That was simply a beautiful attack Scarlet.”  Breathed Seyru.  He was clutching his bear right arm that was cut from the base of his knuckles all the way up to his shoulder.  “Too bad.”  
  
Lucy was in shocked.  Not with fear, but with amazement. Erza just beat Seyru. She started to run towards her friend to congratulate her.  When she was three feet away she felt like she ran into a tree as she feel down on her rear end.  “What was that?”  Lucy looked down on the ground and saw the green magic circle surrounding Erza.  “No way.”  The fear that had temporally left her came back ten folds.  She then saw blood starting to come out of the armor on Erza’s right arm.  
  
With the wearer now unconscious the armor faded away leaving the owner dressed in a blue-skirt with a white blouse.  Lucy then saw the damage caused to her friend.  Erza’s entire right bicep muscle had somehow been cut from the bone.  Blood was flowing freely from the wound.  
  
“This time it’s 98 for sure.”  Breathed Seyru as he began to limp toward Lucy with his right arm hanging to hi side.  Now then were where we Blondie.”   
  
Lucy froze up so bad this time that she temporarily forgot how to breathe.  All she could do was watch as the man got closer and closer to her.  
  
Finally there was only a foot separating the two.  His azure-blue eyes staring into her chocolate-brown eyes.  “And those are the eyes of defeat.”  He finally spoke after a minutes of silence.  “Still no one seems ready to fight me.”  He placed the palm of his left hand on the blonde’s forehead.  “Now Sleep.”  
  
(21  minutes)  
  
Lucy began to feel light headed as she soon found it hard to keep her eyes open.  
  
“It’s alright just give in.”  
  
She knew she couldn’t fight it off.  Not if she wanted to keep her unborn child safe.  The call of sleep nearly had her until she heard a roar.  She could live to be a hundred and never forget the sound of that roar or how the man looked each time he released it.  
  
“STAY AWAY FROM HER!”  Shouted Natsu who had somehow gotten back to his feet despite the punctured lung.  Natsu was completely engulfed in his own flame as the blood still trickled from his mouth.  His face and arms began to change as it looked like his body was now covered in scales  
  
“You just won’t stay down will you Pinky?”  Said Seyru completely irritated except for some reason he was smiling.  
  
“I won’t let you hurt the woman I LOVE.”  Natsu’s normal red fire at those words turned into a golden flame.  
  
“Natsu, please just stay down.  I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”  Pleaded Lucy as more tears threatened to fall.  
  
“He won’t listen to you.”  Said Seyru as he pulled a glove out of his pocket.  “Look at his eyes.”  He bit down onto the opening of the glove with his mouth as he shoved his left hand into the glove.  “Those eyes are that of the destroyer.  He’ll do whatever it takes to get what he wants right now.  In this case it’s my head.”  ‘How did this kid obtain the power of the golden flame?  The flame that burns everything.’  He thought to himself.  
  
“Natsu, Please.”  Begged Lucy as the tears began to fall.  
  
Her words fell on death ears.  Natsu was lost in his own draconic rage.  “Fire Dragon’s…” The pain in his lungs filled his body with pain again.   Natsu would have lost the attack if not for the state of rage he was in.  Instead he would gut it out despite what the consequences were.  “Roar of the Fire Dragon.”  The golden fire streamed out of Natsu’s mouth heading directly towards Seyru, and unknowing to himself Lucy too.  
  
 **End Chapter 2**  
  
 **Next Chapter.**  
  
 **Not as I Planned?**  
  



	3. Not As I Planned

Natsu in his state of mind was completely lost to the world. He knew only two thinks at this point. One that he was in the middle of his strongest/last attack. Two he wouldn't let it up until he ran out of magic, or the pain in his lungs becomes to great for him to bear anymore. Fortunately it ended up being the first as the adrenaline from his rage kept the pain in his lungs at bay for a little while longer.

When he finally snapped back into reality all he saw, smelt, tasted, and felt was smoke completely engulfing him. Being a fire dragon slayer he could handle being engulfed in the smoke. What he couldn't stand though was the anxiety of not knowing if his attack had finished off his opponent. All he could do is wait until the smoke dispersed to see the damage that he had done.

For some reason the longer he waited the hotter it seemed to get. It was supposed to be a hot day to begin with, with the temperature supposed to be in the nineties that day. Still it shouldn't be feeling this hot especially for him.

After what seemed to be an eternity the smoke finally began to fade away. He then saw the source of the heat.  There were high walls of earth on both side of himself. He turned his head back long enough to see that the walls had connected behind him. Well calling them wall of earth right now wouldn't be accurate at this point. With all the fire they had contained it was more like lava than earth as the wall were still burning before his eyes as the walls continually began to melt, and exert heat all around him as they melted back into the ground.

Finally he began to see his opponent as the smoke finally dispersed into the air. At first he saw his hair, which if he didn't already know it was black he would have thought it to be scourged. He was leaning against the earth wall behind him that wasn't burning like the ones surrounding Natsu, but still slowly phasing back into the ground. His face was covered in ash, as well as the rest of his body. Black smudges were all over his once white clothing. Blood was still pouring out of his right arm from the cut made by Erza. To Natsu's greatest dismay Seyru was still breathing with no signs of being burnt as he opened his eyes.

"How?" asked Natsu as his body began to shake, as his rage was no longer fully protecting him from the pain.

Seyru was breathing heavily unknown whether it was due to the smoke or an over use of magic. "Do you even realize what you just did?"

"Yeah I just used my breath attack."

"No you Idiot. Do you realize what you just did?" For the first time that day anger filled Seyru's voice. "Or should I say what you almost did?"

"Beat you?" Natsu was confused by the question. The top of the Molten Earth walls were now eye level for the two fighters.

Stomping down on the ground hard with his left leg, which buckled again dropping him to one knee. "Look around you!" He ordered as he got back to his feet. The walls returned to the earth.

Doing as he was told seeing that he was still in the park. The Sakura Trees looked just like they did the previous day. He then saw all supplies he had hauled over the previous day destroyed, and scattered all over the ground. His nakama all around him lying down unconscious still trapped in Shoka's barrier. "I don't get what you're saying everything is the same as before."

"That's right. Everything is the same as before because of me." The anger in his voice was growing stronger. "Do you even know what flame you just used." His left arm began shake.

"It was just my regular fire." Said Natsu almost defensively.

"I knew it. You're not even aware that you unlocked that flame."

"What flame?"

"THE GOLDEN FLAME. The flame that burns everything it touches."

Natsu dropped down on all fours. Not from the pain, but from finally realizing what he was driving at. "I almost burned my Nakama." His voice was shaking from the guilt. "Wait those barriers. They would have kept them safe right?"

"Shoka's barriers are strong, but those ones wouldn't have been able to stop those flames for more than a couple seconds before being destroyed." Answering coldly. "You held onto that attack for to long. It literally would have been a wildfire. They would have all be burned alive."

Natsu felt hollow to the core after hearing those final words. "I-I-I al-almost k-ki-kill-killed my nakama." Tears began to flow freely down his face faster than the blood from his mouth.

"Your lucky that I knew a way to counter the golden flame."

Natsu remained silent from both guilt and fear from Seyru that only Makorav had been able to put in him from the rare occasions the old man was truly pissed.

"It took a duel cast(the ability to perform two spell at the same time) to truly stop that flame. First I cast Earth Wall to contain the flame from spreading out and burning everything. Next I did this." Snapped his fingers with his gloved hand producing a blue flame. "I produced the Blue-Flame to shield myself."

"I thought you said the Golden-Flame burns everything?"  Words barley came out louder than a whisper, but the other man still heard them.

"There is always an exception. In order for a fire to burn something it has to be hotter than the thing its going to burn." As he was explaining to Natsu he used the flame in his hand to cauterize the massive cut on his right arm. "The Blue-Flame I used it the hottest fire known to magic." Pain was etched in his voice. "So in other word your Golden-Fire is unable to burn my Blue-Flame. Any damage you did to me was from the smoke."

"You were hired to destroy Fairy Tail. Why would you save us?"

"Take another look around you." Natsu did as Seyru said. "I may have beaten them down, but I didn't kill a single person today. It's a rare situation if I have to kill someone. My employer may have thought that was in the job, but there's more than one way to destroy something without killing anyone." He took a look at the Eye of Fujin that was now nearly halfway full.

"Why not dodge the fire?" Natsu knew nothing was in the area behind the elemental mage.

"Because then you would have killed her." Seyru stepped to the side to reveal that Lucy was right behind him.

Lucy was still on her knees. Starring at Natsu with a blank expression as tears continued to fall down her face. Her body was shaking as she soaked in the conversation between the two men. She let her face fall to the ground as she clutched at her stomach. ' _Natsu almost killed me…and our child_.' Lucy thought to herself. ' _How reckless is he? Did he not even see me?_ '

The adrenaline that was running through Natsu's body came to a screeching halt. The pain that was briefly set to the side returned ten folds due to how hard he just pushed himself. But compared to the pain stabbing his heart it was nothing at all.

Seyru took the moments of silence to try to recompose himself. Unfortunately what just happened a few minutes ago wouldn't stop replaying itself in his mind. "Pinky you know what the most dangerous thing in this world is?" He waited for a response from Natsu only to get silence. "It's a person who can't fully control their own power. You have some of the strongest magic I've ever felt from someone as young as you, but your unwillingness to grasp full control over them is holding you back. In order for you to control your magic you have to be able to control yourself. Unfortunately though I can't let something that wild be aloud to be free."

Natsu remained silent as he removed his hands from the ground. He looked hard at Seyru through teary eyes. He'd been on the receiving end of some pretty bad one-sided beat downs before, but never before had a defeat felt this bad. He didn't even know if he wanted a rematch against him.

"For the second time today I've seen the eyes of defeat." Seyru had a look of sympathy on his face. "I'm sorry kid, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." Adjusting his stance to one better suited for running. "I'll make this quick."

At those words he charged at a still knelling Natsu. Each time he took a step with his left leg he felt it wanting to buckle, but he had to finish what he started. The pain felt like it doubled each time he put weight on it during this short run. Only a couple of feet away now close enough to strike. The distance was misjudged so now he would have to kick with his right leg while putting all his weight on the left. This time the pain was bad enough it forced him to shut his eyes for a split second. When they reopened he saw something that truly shocked him.

Lucy was now standing in front of Natsu to shield him from the blow _. 'Shit! How did she get in front of me_?'  He thought . He had invested too much into the kick to stop now. His right foot left the ground in preparation for the kick. ' _Even after what he just did she still loves him that much_.' His leg was now half way between the ground and the blonde mage. ' _If I hit her with this kick it will cut her in half. Fuck!_ ' With his left hand he punched himself in his weakened knee buckling it instantly. Even after damaging his leg further it wasn't enough to stop the kick, but it wouldn't be a lethal blow.

Lucy was kicked in the stomach. It wasn't a hard kick like she was expecting to take to save Natsu. Instead she felt several shock waves all throughout her body after the impact of the kick. She remained standing until all the shock waves had faded away. After it was all said and done the kick had barely even hurt her. But still something felt weird. Like something was missing. She looked down at where she was kicked.

Seyru was on the ground rolling around in pain as he clutched his left leg as it throbbed. "FUCK!" He yelled in pain for a while. "Why the FUCK did I hit myself like that?" He continued like this for several moments until the pain faded enough for him to check out his surroundings. All he saw was the Pink-haired boy and the Blonde girl staying as still as statues. The boy most likely out of shock. The girl however he had no idea because at the last second he managed to stop the kick from doing any real damage. If anything the impact would have just sent shock waves throughout her body. Stunning her for a while, but still no real damage should have been done.

"I can't feel it anymore." Lucy said in a state of shock.

"Can't feel what? You're still standing so I didn't paralyze you." Still in pain clutching his left knee.

Slowly she lowered herself to her knees, while placing both hands over her abdomen. "I can't feel it anymore." She repeated her voice barely audible. "I can't feel it anymore." She continued to say it over and over again.

Seyru began to stand up slowly. _'What can't she feel. She's moved every part of her body so I didn't paralyze her_.' He finally got back to his feet putting all of his weight on his right leg. "What can't you feel?" He saw that she was holding onto her stomach. ' _Wait she could use sensory magic._ ' "Oh, God." A wave of guilt flooded his body. "Blondie you were Pregnant. Weren't you?"

Natsu snapped out of his guilt like trance when he heard those words. "Lucy's pregnant." Some joy returned to Natsu, as he looked a Lucy. "Wait. Were pregnant?" Even from behind he could see Lucy was holding on to her stomach. He then slowly realized that in process of Lucy blocking that last attack she must have scarified the unborn child to save him. "NO!" Natsu began to cry harder.

(16 minutes left)

Seyru looked at the couple in grief. "Shoka let's go. I've caused more than enough damage to satisfy the boss." He turned his back to the pair as he began to limp away.

"Wait!" said Natsu using the last of his strength to stand back up. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did." He said weakly.

"Don't you dare blame this on me." The furry returned to his voice. "You're the one who pushed it this far."

"NO I…"

"She **B** **egged** you to stop." He pointed angrily at the Dragons Slayer. "But you wouldn't listen to her. You just kept on fighting regardless of what happened." Natsu tried to argue, but Seyru wouldn't let him speak. "If you had just stayed down your baby wouldn't have had to die."

Those words stung at Natsu's heart. There wasn't one part of him that didn't ache whether it be physical of emotional. All the events replayed in his head. Every action replayed multiple times. Every time he came up with the same conclusion. He was right. Ultimately it was his fault. "It was my fault." Those words barely escaped his lips as the combination of magical drain, pain, and guilt was finally too much for him to take/bear as he finally passed out. The green circle finally captured its 98th fairy.

Seyru looked on as Natsu finally went down for the last time. "I'll give you this Pinky. You had more heart than the rest of your guild. Too bad heart isn't enough. It was a shame your guilt was what finally did you in." He turned his attention back to Lucy who was still sobbing with her face barely above the ground. "I'm so sorry Blondie."

Shoka walked up next to her partner and tugged on his healthy arm.

"I know. Let's go."

(14 minutes left)

"Hold it right there you little shit." Shouted an angry elderly voice.

The two mages turned to the direction of the voice to see that two more mages had shown up. One was a small elderly man who had gray hair on the sides of his head, yet was bald on top. He was emitting an ungodly amount of magical energy. The other was a tall younger woman with long silver hair. Her face was mixed between anger and sorrow at the sight see saw before her.

"Great…just my luck. The Saint finally shows up." ' _Crap! I've taken way too much damage to fight him_ '

Mira was about to transform into her Satin-Soul mode until Makarov grabbed a hold of her arm. She looked at the old man as if asking why he had stopped her.

"Mira I want you to get Porlyusica, and every doctor the hospital can spare." Makarov ordered.

Doing as she was told she started to run from the battlefield. She knew better than to disobey the master when he was this angry. "Please be careful." She said as she left.

"Makarov the master fairy. One of the ten legendary Saint-Wizards. So you finally decide to show up?" Said Seyru as he grabbed his forehead as he began to have a headache.

"Tell me, did you do this by yourself?" Taking in the full view of the massacre.

"I take credit for all 98 of your fallen fairies Saint." At the final word his vision began to blur. _'Yup, defiantly used up too much magic as well._ '

"I see. You've spilt too much of my children's blood. This is beyond unforgivable." The magic aura Makarov was giving off intensified even further.

Makarov took a step forward cracking the ground beneath him with the pressure of his magic. Before he could take another step he was surrounded by six magic circles each one a different color. Shoka tugged on Seyru's arm once again harder than the last time. Though only her green eyes were visible under the black cloak she wore he could still see the look of concern through only her eyes.

"Sorry Saint, but my friend here doesn't want me to fight you." He made himself sound as confident as possible regardless of how bad he looked.

"You think something like this can contain a fathers wrath?" Said the infuriated guild master. He raised he right hand as it began to glow with magic. He shot a yellow light at the duo shattering four of the six barriers before the blast stopped.

Shoka stepped in front of Seyru as he began to work more barriers around the old man. This time she made five on the ground with five more overhead. She was determined to keep the old wizard at bay so they could escape. She looked back at the man giving him a look telling him to run, only to see the mage flat on his ass holding his head in pain.

"Sorry Shoka. I really pushed myself too hard this time." Apologizing weakly.

Shoka knew there would be no way he could escape by himself as she tended to the barriers as the old wizard was smashing them just as fast as she could erect them. She then placed both hands on the lining of her hood preparing to remove it when someone grabbed her hand to prevent her from doing so.

She looked up to see that three figures had appeared in front of her. The three of them were all wearing black hooded cloaks as well. Two of them were just shorter than Seyru(6' tall so the two are roughly 5'10" while the other one stood seven feet tall. She didn't worry about there sudden appearance. After all they were her allies.

"You look pretty pathetic there Seyru." Said the tallest one in a rough-gravelly voice.

"I don't know, it's kind of nice to see him in this sorry a state every once in a while. He he he." Laughed a female voice.

The hooded figure in the center stayed silent as he removed the hood from his head. He had short silver hair, hazel eyes, and a cross-shaped scar under his left eye.

Makarov continued destroying the barriers as he saw that more enemies had shown up. "So more have shown up." He said looking at the group. "Regardless none of you shall be forgiven."

"But don't you know that forgiveness is divine?" Said the silver-haired mage in a soft-caring voice as he walked over toward Seyru. "Sorry we waited so long to join you my friend."

"Don't forget I requested you guys to stand back Samuel." Replied Seyru weakly.

"Hold still."  He ordered removed a pair of black gloves from his hands. Once uncovered they began to glow white. "Now were else are you hurt?" he asked as he place one hand over Seyru's burnt right arm.

"My left knee." He said, as the pain in his arm was fading as well as the burn marks on his arm.

Samuel placed his other hand over to the injured knee. He remained silent for about ten seconds. "There you go. You should be able to stand up now." Standing up and walked to the front of the group. "Sorry but I'm afraid Seyru will need some more time to recover so I'll be your opponent my dear Elder."  Giving him a slight bow.

Makarov was still tearing down the barriers as Samuel started to walk closer to him. Annoyed by how quickly the barriers kept repairing themselves he ceased in destroying more of them. "My heart considers all of you my enemy." He said furiously. He positioned his hands as if he was holding onto a ball as a golden light began to form in the middle.

"Is that the legendary Fairy Law you're about to use there Elder?" Asked Samuel as he stopped twenty feet in front of Makarov.

"If you know the name then you know of its power?" Samuel nodded his head. "Then do you know that I would normally count to three to warn you to stop?" He nodded his head again. "This time I give you to the count of three to say your prayers." Threatened Makarov. "ONE!"

"It does feel like a good time to pray." Said the silver-haired man as he kneeled down in a praying position shutting his eyes. "Dear Heavenly Father please forgive me for all sins I have committed since I last prayed to you."

"TWO." Magic was radiating from the ball of light.

"Sammy you might want to stop him." Shouted the tall hooded man.

"Please help guide me through this battle as you have in the past." Continued Samuel.

"THREE!" The small golden light grew until it touched the casters hands.

"Seriously do something besides pray. He he he." Laughed the hooded woman nervously as the light continuously got brighter

"However, if you see fit that I should fall here to today I pray that you accept me into the pearly gates of heaven." Standing back up. "In your name father. AMEN."

"Fairy Law activate." The light once contained in his hands began to grow even more as he let go of the ball of light.

Samuel nearly blinded by the light saw as it continued to expand outward. "Give me strength." His hands began to glow bright red. The light now only a few feet away from him when he finally lifted his glowing hands towards the light.

The light of Fairy Law collided against the holy man's hands and stopped expanding once they touched. He felt as if the light would tear him apart at any second as he kept the spell at bay. After only a few seconds the light of the magic began to shove him back as it started to expand once more. The two opposing magics were tearing at each over as the light of Fairy law began to glow on Samuel's clothing turning the once black cloak white wherever it shined through. It was now pushing the younger mage back even harder as it was now pushing back by feet instead of inches.

"Samara, Saiga I could use a hand here." Pleaded Samuel almost being tripped while still being shoved backwards. The next instant both hooded figures placed a hand on both of his shoulders.

"Unison Reid!" Said all three mages at once. A white magic circle surrounded the three of them as all there magic was being put into Samuel's hands. The light that only a few seconds ago that was pushing him back was now being absorbed into his red glowing hands. In the matter of seconds the light of Fairy law vanished mysteriously into his hands.

Makarov looked on in astonishment as he saw that the silver-haired man was still standing while his friends were hunched over breathing heavily behind him. Never before had Fairy Law not ended a fight for him. Yet he knew it was the only spell he could use without the risk of hurting his children. "Once more then." He said as he prepared a second Fairy Law.

"Not so fast Elder." Said Samuel as he too began to breathe heavily. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He threatened softly as his hands now began to glow blue. He then mimicked Makarov's movements. Both of them now had the same golden light between their hands.

"How?" Asked a wide-eyed Makarov.

"My name is Samuel Stonewall. Its not known very well in the magical community, however the name I go by in the underworld is. The Living Mirror." He gave of an evil smile.

"The man who is said to be able to negate any spell, and then use it against its master." He replied.

"That one. Except this time I needed quite a bit of help." Looking back at Samara and Saiga.

"Regardless of who you are, you won't survive a second one." The magic began to build up in his hands again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." This time the treat came from Seyru as he stepped in front of Samuel. "Or do you want to find out what will happen if two Fairy Law's are set off at the same time from opposing sides?"

Makarov stopped investing more magic into the ball of light in his hands. A look of concern covered his face.

"I take it that you don't know the answer to my question." Confidence was building in his voice. "Will the stronger spell simply wipe out the weaker one? Will they cancel each other out? Or will both sides be taken out?" He continued.

The aged wizard stood still for even he did not know the answer to this question. And in this scenario he didn't want to find out. "Looks like we have a stalemate."

"Not quite. Fairy Law only targets those who the user's heart considers an enemy. So in all likely hood both would go off at the same time. My friend Shoka over there can drop her barriers at any time. Tell me how many of your children could survive an attack like Fairy Law right now."

The old man looked at his children all unconscious except for Lucy who was still sobbing on the ground. Only a hand full of his children weren't here in the park.  He then saw a small bottle with a clear liquid inside being thrown at him that he caught with ease.

"Relax its just a sleeping potion."

"Why give me this?"

"It's my way of having you surrender." The old man gave him a death glance. "I can't trust you'll stay down if you don't take it. Or do you want him to use it?" he pointed back at Samuel who was still in position to use Fairy Law.

"Do you swear not to hurt my children anymore?" Asked the old man as his anger began to simmer.

"I swear none of your children will be hurt anymore than they have right now." The look on Seyru's face said he was telling the truth.

Makarov removed the cap from the bottle and looked at it defiantly. "You better hope we don't meet again." He gave his final threat as he drank the potion in one quick gulp. The effects of the potion took action immediately as the old man fell asleep. The Green magic barrier then claimed it's 99th Fairy.

He turned around to face his friends. "Thank you, Samuel." He said as he placed his right hand on his shoulder. "You're the only man I know who could hold onto a spell even after passing out." Samuel's eyes were rolled back into his head with only white visible in his eyes. He placed his unconscious friend on Saiga's back piggyback style. "Now sleep peacefully."

(8 minutes left.)

"So are we done here, or should we clip these fairies wings? He he he." Asked Samara. As she began to unsheathe a sword on her back.

"No they've had enough. Besides the Eye of Fujin will open up in about Seven minutes." Seyru looked at the magic circle on his chest still ticking away. "It's almost like rubbing salt in the wound right now, but the boss said destroy Fairy Tail, and that just so happens to be the name on the building."

"Then why not destroy it while they were all asleep. He he he."

"Everyone should have an opportunity to save their home. They just happened to fail in defending it.

"What about her?" Saiga pointed towards the nearby Lucy looking eager to fight the only member not captured by the magic barriers. He began to set Samuel on the ground.

Seyru turned his attention to the blonde wizard. "Leave her." He ordered. "I've done more damage to her than anyone else here." He then signaled for them to leave. "Shoka set a timer to release those barriers in fifteen minutes." The group began to walk away.

* * *

Despite her continual sobbing Lucy had heard everything that had gone down since she could no longer feel her baby inside her. They were taking pity on her. She knew that she had to look like the most sorry excuse for a mage to ever live. Still she gathered the courage to look up and take everything in.

It was pretty much identical to the way it was when she first saw it that day. All her Nakama still out cold. All supplies destroyed. For some strange reason the trees remained unharmed, a few patches of dirt were Seyru had used earth magic. A large area of Ice from were Gray had caught Seyru off guard. The master willingly surrendered to prevent any more harm to his children. The hardest thing to look at was her two closest friends, and her love all lying down in a pool of there own blood. She then looked towards the Guild to see that the Eye of Fujin that threatened to destroy their home was ¾ of the way full.

Lucy saw one final thing. The man who caused all the damage surrounded by his allies as they began to walk away. "It's too much like before." She said as the sorrow that had engulfed her was slowly being replaced by anger. "It's too much like before." She repeated as she finally stood back up. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done.

A wave of memories began to flood her mind. The memories of when Phantom Lord nearly destroyed Fairy Tail. The damage Gajeel did to the guilds original headquarters. Shadow Gear beaten and hung up on a tree. Makarov having all his magic drained in the initial fight nearly killing him in the process. Being taken prisoner by her now friend Juvia. Natsu catching her as she jumped off of Phantom Lords highest tower to escape going back to her father who started the war. Erza taking the full force of the blast from the Jupiter Cannon. Her Nakama struggling to keep Jose's Shades at bay. All the damage Gray, Elfman, Natsu, and Erza took fighting the Element four, Gajeel, and Jose himself. Through their collective determination they had barely managed to defeat Phantom Lord. But none of those memories haunted her more than the one that came last.

During that entire war Lucy never actually fought. Sure she had taken a beating from Gajeel, and gave Natsu the final boost of energy needed to defeat him. But the fact still remained that entire war was a cause of her running a way from home. Her Nakama did everything they could to keep her safe regardless of how much pain they took. Every one of them had told her there was nothing for her to be sorry about. All she did was watch as the whole thing unraveled before her eyes.

Lucy made herself a promise that day. A promise that nearly made her leave the guild several times to become strong enough to fulfil it. She would never again stand by as her Nakama fought to their last breath. A promise she had just now almost broke. Lucy refused to shed anymore tears.

"Never again." Lucy whispered. "Never again." Her voice was at normal speaking levels with confidence building. "Never Again." Nearly at a shout now. " **NEVER AGAIN**!" This time yelling as her shouting caught the attention of her enemies.

The group turned around in surprise. Only a few seconds ago the blonde mage was baling her eyes out. Now she was standing up filled with confidence, and anger despite how red her eyes were from said crying. They then felt a strong aura of magic surround her. It wasn't nearly as powerful as Makarov's, but still stronger than most of the guild members had put off before they fell.

"YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ALL OF US YET!" Her eyes shooting death glares at Seyru.

"I'll take care of her. He he he." Said Samara as she unsheathed her sword.

Seyru put his hand in front of her to stop her from advancing any further. "No it's me she wants." He said emotionlessly. Samara backed off as he walked towards Lucy stopping twelve feet away from her. "Once this starts I won't stop."

Both mages were piercing each other with their eyes as the prepared for the final battle.

"I don't care what happens to me." Lucy said coldly. "But I won't just stand by as my Nakama fall before me. Not this time."

Placing a finger on the timer on his chest as he dragged the ticking hand back. "You have ten minutes to knock me out. If you don't the Eye will open up, and destroy your guild. If that happens you lose."

There are two main rules in Fairy Tail. Never do anything that would compromise the guild or any of its members. The second rule Lucy was willing to break, just this once. "Knock you out. You'll be lucky if I don't kill you."

**End Chapter 3.**

**Next Chapter.**

  
**Stellar Mage vs. Elemental Mage?**


	4. Stellar Mage vs. Elemental Mage?

Still staring daggers at each other Seyru lifted his now healed right arm at full extension constantly opening an closing his fingers signaling Lucy to make the first move. "Don't forget Blondie you only have ten minutes."

"Open gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio! I summon thee " shouted Lucy as she summoned her first Celestial Spirit.

A golden light appeared from the key. As the light disappeared the spirit known as Scorpio appeared. "We are! What do you need Lucy?" Scorpio looked back at his master to see that her eye were red from crying yet they were full of determination, her face as serious as he's ever seen almost as if she were possessed. "We are! I see." He turned his attention to the black-haired man ten feet from him. "We are! You'll pay for making her cry. Taste our sand, Sand Buster!" Scorpio's massive tail straitened overhead aiming at the opposing mage as the sand began to exit the cannon like tail.

As he saw the sand forming at the tip of the cannon Seyru did a back flip to create more distance between himself and the spirit. "Bad choice to start this off Blondie." He claimed half way through the flip. As soon as he landed on his feet he smacked his hands on the ground. "Earth Wall." He shouted as a wall of earth erupted out of the ground before him nearly ten feet tall.

When the sand left his tail like a tornado Scorpio's sand collided with the earthen wall. The force of the sand tornado was too much for the wall as it soon punctured through the wall. Though it was able to blast through the wall by the time it got to the other side it had lost all of its force so when it hit its target it was only sand being blown by a gently breeze.

"We are! Our sand?" Said Scorpio seeing his attack had broke through the wall yet did no damage when it finally hit its target.

' _Shit I must have used all the useful material underground already. No matter he just gave me what I need_.' "How appropriate you call it 'our sand' because now it's my turn to use it." Clapping his hand together. "Earth-Magic, Gathering Armor." All of the spirit's sand started to fly towards him covering his body slowly becoming transparent. "Because now it's my sand." He grinned evilly.

"We are! Sorry Lucy." Looking back at Lucy realizing his attack would now be used against his owner.

"It's alright." she lifted his key back overhead. "I should have known he'd use your sand after seeing him make a sword of his own out of all of Erza's broken ones." Lucy said irritated at herself for her stupid mistake. "Gate of the Scorpion, Close!" Scorpio disappeared in the same light he first appeared in.

"Thanks for the new armor Blondie." Seyru was stretching out his arms getting used to the new feel of the armor. "That's one of your ten minutes down. Nine to go!"

' _This is bad. This guy can use Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire magic. If I only use one spirit at a time he'll use that diversity to take them down individually_.' Thought the Stellar Mage. "If that's the case." Lucy pulled out three golden keys. "Gate of the Golden Bull, Giant Crab, and the Ram: Taurus, Cancer, and Aries. I summon thee three!"

"I will protect Lucy's hot body." Stated the giant bull as he readied his giant axe.

Cancer had a pair of Scissors in both hands taking a battle stance. "Scorpio informed us of his new armor Ebi."

For some reason Aries who was usually bashful had a look of confidence on her. "We won't let him hurt you again sumimasen."

Lucy expected Taurus and Cancer to come out ready to fight, but she never expected nor has she ever seen Aries look that confident in the six years she had her as a friend. ' _They really do feel my pain_ ' thought Lucy, as she became lightheaded. ' _I need to be careful not to use my magic up to quickly._ ' She grabbed her forehead taking a quick look at the guild. ' _No I have to stop him no matter what_.'

"Three Zodiacs out at one time. Maybe I'll have some fun now." Seyru again motioned for the spirits to come and attack.

Aries was the first to make a move. "Wool Shot!" A stream of pink wool shot towards her enemy.

Seyru tried to smack the attack away with his left arm only for his arm to get covered in the pink wool. His instincts told him to shake it off, but it felt way to relaxing to remove it so quickly. Closing his eyes. "This is so comfortable." He opened his eyes to see a giant axe swinging down at his head.

"MOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled the Giant Bull as he swung his axe down with all of his might.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" saying in a nevus, relaxed, nevus order. He raised his right arm to block the axe as his left arm was so relaxed that he couldn't lift it up. He was able to stop the axe with his right arm, but not without damage. The sand armor wasn't as strong as he hoped it would be as the sand on his arm bleed to the ground. Also on the collision he heard two cracking noises from the arm. ' _Crap, this bull fractured both my Ulna, and Radius (the two bones between your elbow and wrist)_ '

Taurus continued his attack as he kicked Seyru in the gut sending him backwards. "MOOOOOOOOO." He took swing after swing with his axe missing his target each time. "Hold still." Ordered the great bull.

"Sorry, but I'm not getting hit by that thing again." He said as he continued to dodge the axe attacks while slowly but surly removing the pink wool from his left arm. ' _What's going on here. Samuel healed my arm it shouldn't have cracked that easily._ ' He then remembered he blocked every one of Erza's attacks with his right arm _. 'Samuel only saw the burn and cut. The bone never got healed_. _Doesn't help that his spirit is strong as well.'_

"Wool Bomb." Shouted Aries as she shot several pink balls of wool at her enemy.

Said enemy jumped up to avoid both the pink balls of wool heading his way and the barrage of attack from the Golden Bull. Once he started to slow down on the jump he felt something behind him.

"Not the normal way I cut, Ebi." Said Cancer as he used his scissors to cut through the armor on his enemies back also making two long shallow cuts in the process. Before he could get away from his target he felt a strong grip on his left pectoral muscle.

Turning around mid-air so he was now facing the celestial spirit. "Burn!" was all he said as he flattened his gloved left hand over the Spirit's chest and then quickly dragging his hand down to its stomach.

Cancer was instantly ignited. "AGGGHHHHHH! EBIIIIIIIIIII!" Yelled Cancer who was engulfed in flame before fading back to spirit world.

"Cancer!" Yelled Aries and Lucy as they watched their friend disappear in the flame. Taurus remained silent as he charged his enemy.

"I really hate using fire magic, but that's what this situation calls for." Said Seyru as he landed on the ground. He saw the bull charging at him again. He then pointed his left hand at the bull shaping it like a gun. "BANG!" Snapping his fingers with Taurus only two feet in front of him.

Before Taurus could swing his axe he felt something smack into his gut that was incredibly hot. Then it became painful instantly dropping the bull to its knees as he held his stomach. Taurus then looked up seeing a finger pointed right between his eyes. He then heard the man yell out "Bang!" as he snapped his fingers again. Another wave of pain knocked him out sending him back to the spirit world.

Lucy looked on in horror as two of her spirits were painfully sent back to Spirit World. "I'm so sorry you had to go back that way Cancer and Taurus." Said Lucy as her confidence was starting to fade.

"Lucy don't lose your focus," yelled Aries. "Sumimasen. I didn't mean to yell at you." Apologizing to her master sheepishly.

"Thank y..."

"Bang, Bang, Bang." Shouted Seyru as he shot three more fire bullets at the two girls talking.

Aries just barely regained her focus as she pushed Lucy out the way before casting her next spell. "Wool Wall." This time a wall of pink wool appeared before in attempt to stop the approaching bullets. The bullets tore right through the wall before setting it ablaze. Aries was hit in the left leg, stomach, and right shoulder by all three bullets. "Sumimasen!" Yelled Aries before the flames sent her back to spirit world as it had her brothers.

(Seven Minutes left.)

Lucy felt the urge to cry as she saw her third spirit being set ablaze before going back to the spirit world. Normally she would have shed tears for her spirits, but two things were holding her back. The first being she didn't want to show any more weakness before Seyru. The second being that she was physically unable to produce a tear due to all of her previous crying. "You're a monster." She finally spoke. "How can you do that to them."

"There Spirits. Immortal beings, its not like I could kill them even if I tried." He pointed his left index finger at the blonde. His right arm hung to his stomach.

"They're not just spirits they are my friends. And they still feel pain." She shouted . "They even fell my pain."

"Is that so. Bang!" He shot another fire bullet this time aiming at Lucy's right shoulder.

Lucy didn't have time to react as the bullet made impact with her shoulder. Instead of splattering and setting her on fire like her spirits the bullet went straight through her shoulder. Making her right arm fall limp as she stumbled back against a tree behind her grabbing hold of the area shot. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain she bit down hard on her lip drawing some blood to prevent the noise from escaping her lips.

"Usually when I use force against a woman I try to make it a knock out blow. However I want to see if those spirits of yours actually feel your pain. Now call out your next spirit."

knowing time was running out. She let go of her injured shoulder to see that the wound instantly cauterized itself. She then reached her left arm over awkwardly to grab three more keys from their pouch hanging on her right hip. "Gate of the Goat, the Archer, and the Maiden: Capricorn, Sagittarius, and Virgo. I summon..."

"Bang, Bang." Seyru shot two keys out of Lucy's hand before she could summon them.

"Thee three." She felt Capricorn and Virgo's keys being shot out of her hand as they were imbedded into the tree behind her.

"Hello Lucy Moshi Moshi." Saluted Sagittarius as he appeared by himself.

"Guess they don't feel your pain." Said Seyru seeing no damage on the centaur's body.

"We don't feel her pain physically Moshi Moshi." Replied the Archer. "We feel her pain through emotions Moshi Moshi." He readied an arrow to shot with his bow.

Lucy was trying to pry the keys out of the tree to no avail. "Why did you do that." She complained.

"Sorry Blondie, but its much easier if I just deal with one spirit at a time. Bang!" Aiming the shot at the centaur.

Sagittarius shot an arrow that collided with the fire bullet mid-air. The arrow was set ablaze before it burned away in the air. Both man and spirit  readied their next shot.

"That was pretty impressive spirit."

"Of course he is. Sagittarius is the best archer in the world." Claimed Lucy proud that her friend could stop the bullet.

"Thank you Lucy Moshi Moshi." Said the spirit.

"Is that so." He pointed his finger at Lucy again. "Bang!" Firing a shot at the stellar mage. Sagittarius's arrow once again intercepted the shot. "Bang, Bang, Bang!" Firing three shots this time.

Sagittarius shot three arrows at once stopping all three bullets from hitting his master.

"I won't let you hit Lucy Moshi Moshi." His hand perched right above his quiver of arrows reading himself to fire however many number of arrows it would take for the next barrage of bullets.

"I accept that Challenge Spirit." Seyru pulled out a second glove from his pocket and put it on his injured right hand/arm. He extended the left arm out all the way in front of himself as he kept the right hoisted to his hip as he could barely move it with the fractured bones.

There was a brief moment of silence as the two mentally prepared themselves for a fast pace firefight. Then all hell broke lose as arrows collided with bullets as smoke began to interfere with their sight. After what felt like hours of fast paced offensive and defensive shots both marksmen ceased fire for the smoke between them could disperse. Once the smoke was gone both of them saw that neither man made a hit as they had successfully stopped each other attacks.

Lucy looked on in astonishment as Sagittarius had stopped all of Seyru's attacks. A couple of seconds later she realized that Seyru had also stopped all of Sagittarius's arrows as well. She took a look at both men seeing a heavy amount of sweat perspiring from their brows. Then she saw that her spirits quiver had less than ten arrows remaining. ' _This is bad._ ' Lucy thought holding onto her shoulder. ' _I'm starting to run low on magic. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep going._ '

Sagittarius sensing Lucy's doubts. "I'll get him with these last eight shots Moshi Moshi." He loaded his bow with his last eight arrows aiming them up at the sky.

Seyru looked at the spirit wondering what he was planning. His vision blurred once more _. 'I'm almost out of magic._ ' He looked at the timer on his chest. _'Five and a half minutes. I just have to last that long and I'll win._ '

The Spirit released his final barrage of arrows into the air. His opponent shot five bullets three at the spirit, and two at the girl. "Do it now Virgo Moshi Moshi." Yelled Sagittarius as he moved himself in front of his master so he would take all five shots sending him back to spirit world.

At that command Virgo jumped out of the earth at the elemental mage. She ended up driving her shoulder into his gut that sent him flying up into the sky.

On the impact though Virgo did something that surprised Lucy momentarily. Virgo had destroyed the Sand armor in that one shot. "That's right Virgo can dig through earth like its nothing, of course she would destroy his earthen armor." 

Still flying upward from Virgo's attack Seyru saw four arrows falling down at him. He shot the four of them, but for some reason they didn't burn out like all the others had as they continued to fall to the ground, right towards the patch of ice on the ground melting it almost immediately. For some reason the ice that melted disappeared from sight. ' _What happened there?_ ' He thought as he saw the last four arrows coming at him. "Bang!" He shouted, but no bullets were fired. ' _Crap I'm out of magic._ ' With his reaction time now gone he had no chance of dodging the last four arrows while still mid-air. The first two arrows cut his gloves from the knuckle all the way down to the end of the glove rendering them useless. The third arrow went through his right arm right between the Ulna, and Radius (the two bones between your elbow and wrist) while the forth one got stuck in his right shoulder making him lose all feeling in his right arm. Finally he hit the ground hard

(Five minutes left.)

Lucy shot a quick look at the Eye of Fujin that was still ticking away. "He's still awake, damn it!"

"Princess will I be punished for not finishing him?" Asked Virgo appearing at her misstress's side.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. Then she saw something forming around Virgo's feet. It was the melted ice. Virgo was standing in a pool of water. "Thank you Virgo you just gave me the finishing blow."

"Anything for you, Princess." The petit maid bowed before she went back to the spirit world.

The Celestial Mage grabbed her eighth sprit key that day. Even before she could call out the aquatic spirit she began to have a strong head-ache from summoning such strong spirits back to back, but at this point she had no choice but to tough it out. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius. I summon thee." Her vision blurred for the first time that day as her most powerful magical spirit appeared above the pool of water.

Aquarius looked at Lucy with a death glare. "Why did you summon me while I was on a date with my boyfriend Scorpio?"

"You know I have a boyfriend now too so that insult doesn't work on me anymore." Lucy protested.

"You mean you have a little kiddy relationship with someone. My relationship with Scorpio is the real deal."

"We've been going out for over four years now."

"Scorpio and I have been going out for over four hundred years."

"At least we share the same bed." Both girls argued at the same time.

Seyru finally got back up. Completely out of magic, and at the point of near physical exhaustion. He heard the two girls arguing as he checked the timer on his chest _. 'Just over four minutes to go. Keep arguing. Keep arguing_.' He thought as he watched the two women continuing to bicker at each other.

"At least I have sex with my boyfriend." Both girls again said at the same time.

"I don't have to worry about my boyfriend dying on me." Aquarius said with a triumphed look on her face.

"At least my boyfriend has the courage to propose to me." Said Lucy pulling out her trump card.

"I don't see a ring on your finger." Protested the spirit.

"You don't spend XXX,XXX jewels and check your pockets every ten minutes if you don't have a ring in them."

The water spirit paused for a second costing her the argument. Lucy smiled at her victory over her spirit. "What do you want?" For the first time giving into her owner.

"Wipe him away." Lucy ordered pointing at Seyru who just then realized the argument was over.

Raising her urn over her head preparing her Tsunami-like attack.

Seyru knew this attack would be the end of him in his current condition so he had to fight dirty if he wanted to win. "Shoka drop all the Barriers now." He ordered his teammate.

Lucy was quick to realize what he just did. "Gate of the Water Bearer Close." Aquarius was sent back to the spirit world before she could unleash her typhoon of water. "That was a dirty move!" Growled the blonde.

"I'll admit that was a low blow right there, but you knew what the consequences would have been if you hadn't called off your spirit."

"Yeah, she would have ended up drowning everyone." Knowing from experience being wiped away into the waves several times in the past. How she survived it every time she would never know.

"Beauty, brains, a large magical tank, a high tolerance for pain. I think I'm starting to like you Blondie." He smiled at the stellar mage.

"You're so not my type." She answered coldly. "Since I can't use an attack with a big radius I'll just have to use one I can control more precisely." She pulled out her ninth golden key in the span of seven minutes. "Open Gate of the Twins: Gimi and Mini. I summon thee." A second Lucy appeared next to the original one. The real Lucy grabbed her head as her magically induced head-ache worsened, as her vision remained blurred.

"Are you alright Lucy." Asked the twins as they helped her remain standing up.

"I'm alright for now." She answered as she interlocked her fingers with Gemini's fingers on both sides as the two leaned on each other back to back. A golden magic circle surrounded the two . Several stars began to appear around them.

' _The magic coming from them feels as if it could one day rival Fairy Law_.' Thought the black-haired man as the felt the magic coming from the girls. ' _If this hits I'm done for. No escape route this time._ ' He loosened his stance knowing he would be unable to resist the attack. "This is it give me what I've been searching for." He yelled at Lucy and Gemini.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine.O Tetrabiblos...I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect became complete...Open thy malevolent gate.O 88Stars of the heaven...Shine! Urano Metria!" All eighty-eight stars shot straight at the man. Before they made impact all the stars disappeared, as did Gemini. Lucy fell to the ground holding onto her head as her headache hit its peek forcing the mage on her knees. Her vision still blurred.

(Two minutes left.)

Seyru looked at Lucy with no surprise on his face as he walked towards her. "Too bad, you were so close to finishing me. But just like me you just ran out of magic. Fortunately for me though I can continue to fight without the use of magic." He picked up the blonde and leaned her against the nearest tree. Pinning her against it in the process. She didn't put up a fight as her headache slowly began to let up, and vision slowly returning to normal. He lifted her chin up with his good hand so see was forced to look at him.

Lucy using the last of her strength spat at his face.

"Defiant even to the end. I like that." He gave an evil smile.

"You can never crush a fairy tail wizards spirit." Her words no loader than a whisper.

"So much magic, and determination at this young of an age." Not bothering to wipe the spit off of his face as he moved his mouth just over her ear. "I apologize for that initial kick that killed your baby. But I wonder. Did I save you from mediocrity?"

Lucy felt a strong urge to cry despite her body unable to produce the tears.

"If you had had that child you would have hit the an early ceiling for your potential. But now that it's gone perhaps now you might be able to reach your true potential." His head moved so now his lips were hovering above hers.

"What are you talking about? You took my baby from me and then talk as if you did me a favor. What kind of a person are you?"

"The kind of person who knows what he wants." He moved his lips closer to Lucy's

In the corner of both mages eyes they saw a glowing light. "Don't you dare touch her you Bastard." Shouted an Orange-Haired man as he punched Seyru square in the jaw sending him back several yards.

Lucy looked on as Loke sent Seyru flying back. Without the other man holding her against the tree she slowly slid down until her rear end was on the ground. "Thank you Loke." Looking to where she thought the lion was as her vision was still returning.

(One minute left.)

"I should have come sooner." He said as he watched the man he just punched struggling to get back up. "I need to get you out of here." He tried to pick his master up, but she somehow fought him off.

"No!" she said as she tried to push herself back to her feet with the tree only to fall on her knees.

"Lucy you're in no condition to fight now." Trying again to pick her up.

"I have to stop him to save the guild." Her voice was shaking with emotion as she pointed to the Eye of Fujin now nearly complete. "If I don't knock him out then that will destroy the guild."

Loke looked at the massive magic circle over the guild seeing that they were nearly out of time. "Shit!"

"That's not all." She pointed at her fallen guild members. "He hurt everyone of them."

The Lion saw his brothers and sisters lying all around him including team Natsu and Makarov.

"Loke today was supposed to be a celebration. We should be laughing and having a good time right now. We should be playing Bingo and eating and drinking like we always do for the Sakura Festival. We should be watching fireworks going off at night as we rest under the Sakura Trees. Natsu should have proposed to me under the starry night. And I should have told him we were going to be starting a family." On that final word Lucy placed her hands over where she last felt her child. "I should have been a mother in eight months time."

Loke soaked in every word Lucy had told him as he removed his glasses and suit jacket. "Lucy I admit I'm jealous of Natsu being the one you confessed to." He loosened his tie until it slipped over his head. "I wanted to be the one you would call your love." He started to unbutton his under shirt. "But I accepted it because it's what made you the happiest." His shirt now completely unbuttoned. "When you're happy we spirits are happy, when you're sad we're sad, when you are in pain we feel it." Loke's entire upper body now exposed. "When you push yourself to the extreme our true strength is unleashed." His body began to glow as all twelve Zodiac Constellations appeared on his body.

The Celestial mage's vision returend to see her most loyal spirit glow like she han never seen before, sensing all of his anger with her's building up into one devastating attack.

"As the Leader of the Zodiac, a member of Fairy Tail, as your friend I won't allow anyone who has hurt you this bad be aloud to draw a breath of air." His right hand began to glow brighter than the sun itself. " O Regulus…Grant me your strength! Regulus Supernova." He shouted as he charged his weakened foe.

(Ten seconds left)

Seyru saw Loke's blinding light coming closer.

(Nine seconds left.)

Loke was now five feet away from his prey.

(Eight seconds left.)

Seyru braced himself for the worst.

(Seven seconds left)

Loke stopped one foot for his prey as he cocked back his right fist for the attack.

(Six seconds left.)

Seyru lifted his left hand up in an attempt to block the attack.

(Five seconds left.)

Loke threw his right hand with Regulus Supernova with all his might.

(Four seconds left)

Seyru's left hand intercepted the attack only to be broken on contact as the attack continued on like nothing happened at all.

(Three seconds left)

Loke's fist made contact right under Seyru's left orbital bone.

(Two seconds left)

In one instant there were three images of the elemental mage. One of him standing there as he took the hit. The second image of him hitting the ground fifteen feet back making a nine-foot wide crater in the ground. The third image was of him smacking into a Sakura Tree cracking the entire tree base to top. That tree lost all of its petals in that same instant.

(One second left)

the golden light surrounded the spirit calling him back to his own world as he had used up all of his magic. "My job here is done." He said smiling at Lucy. "See you later Lucy." ' _My love_.' He thought the last two words as the light transported him back home.

**End Chapter 4.**

**Next Chapter.  
**

**Aftermath?**


	5. Aftermath?

Lucy looked at the damage Loke had done with the final attack. She saw the crater in the ground from the second image, and then she saw the Sakura Tree bare and cracked. Finally she saw the man who caused so much pain lying against the tree. The entire left side of his face swollen up, blood gushing out of his surly broken nose, with a cut from his nose all the way to his ear bleeding profusely. Most importantly both eyes were shut tight.

Turning around to see that the Eye of Fujin had disappeared from over the guild. "Yes, I did it. I saved the guild." Lucy jumped to her feet in celebration, only to fall flat on her ass due to exhaustion. She removed the pouch holding her keys from her hip with her good arm giving it a kiss. "Thank you my friends." She looked up at the clear blue sky soaking in her victory. "If only my nakama could have seen me win this fight."

"Nice job Lucy." Said a familiar worn down male voice.

"Thank you." Said Lucy as she turned her head in the direction she heard the voice. She saw that the voice was coming from the destroyed Sakura Tree. "No Way." Horror filled her voice.

"I gotta admit it's been a while since someone put me through the wringer like that." Said a bloodied Seyru who opened his right eye.

Lucy was in complete shock. ' _How is he still conscious?_ '

Seyru painfully slow got up to his feet as best as a man could do who was highly disoriented, with two broken arms could do. He slowly stumbled over to where Lucy was sitting.

The stellar mage couldn't move. She could only look on in fear as the man got closer to her. ' _How is he still standing? Loke should have broken his neck with that kind of power? Is he even human?_ ' after a minute he was finally standing in front of her. "How are you standing? That last attack should have killed you." She said with a trembling voice.

"Believe me he almost did." He said slowly with pain etched all over his voice. Blood trickling out of the conrers of his mouth. "It would have if I didn't call off the Eye of Fujin."

"What?"

"I was out of magic when Leo charged me. I felt the power behind the punch before it even got close. By calling off the Eye I regained some of the magic I used to create it. I then used that magic to create three wind cushions to soften the punch, hitting the ground, and then the tree. Still hurt like a sonuvabitch."

"It still should have knocked you out." Lucy's headache was returning as her vision began to blur once move.

"Technically it did." He looked at the crater in the ground. "Until I hit that." Moving his face at the destroyed tree. "Somehow hitting that tree knocked me back into consciousness. Kind of funny isn't it? The only tree that got destroyed was by you fairies."

Lucy couldn't believe it. He was only standing because Loke hit him to hard (imagine that.). "You really are a monster."

"Maybe I am, but you still managed to win my game Lucy."

"What game? Wait you didn't call me Blondie like you have been?"

"I only call people who I respect by their real name."

"Like I want your respect."  Vision still not returning as she found it hard to stay awake.

"Regardless you won it."  Said the elemental mage.  "As for the game I mentioned it was stopping the Eye from destroying your home, which you also won. Unfortunately this isn't a game…it's a real fight." Seiga who was still carrying Samuel appeared right behind Lucy, while Shoka and Samara had positioned themselves to be holding up Seyru with his broken arms over their shoulders.

"And in a real fight the winner is the last man standing." Said the Gravelly voice of Seiga.

"Your side is the only ones left standing." Said Lucy realizing that three of their members could still fight. Fairy Tail only had her left, and she was struggling to stay awake.

"Precisely. He he he." Laughed Samara.

"Should I finish her off?" Asked Seiga.

"No…nobody dies today." Answered Seyru.

"Why not?"

"I promised the Saint I wouldn't hurt his children any further."

"You fought her though. He he he." Replied Samara.

"I asked for it knowing the promise made. And I don't regret it either." Said Lucy as she passed out. No barrier surrounded her, as Shoka must have run out of magic. However the 100th fairy had fallen.

Shoka gave a signal saying that they should leave.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. We don't really have any magic left. He he he." Samara laughed at the situation.

"I hate leaving like this, but more people should be arriving soon to clean up the damage. I'd rather not be here if another strong mage shows up." Seiga silently admitting his teammate was right. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait." Seyru's voice still etched with pain. He was looking down at Lucy "Take her with us." Those were his finally words before he finally passed out.

"What do you know. The monster finally passed out. He he he." Samara laughed. She then felt Seyru's full weight, as she was the only one carrying the unconscious man. Shoka had picked up Lucy bridal style. "Should we leave a message? He he he"

"No. I'll tell them myself in two days time." Answered Samuel as he woke up. "You can leave me here in Magnolia. I'll catch up with you guys later. Plus I already know what Seyru would want me to tell them.

"How long have you been awake for Sammy?" Asked Seiga as he dropped Samuel on his feet.

"Long enough to know the outcome of today's battle. Thank you Lord for guiding us to victory." He softly spoke his hands in a prayer position.

"How many times have I told you to leave your God at home. We don't need him."

"You may not, but I do."

"Enough boys. He he he." Interrupted Samara. "What about healing this mess up first before we leave? He he he." Referring to the bloodied man on her shoulder.

Samuel's hands began to glow white. He placed both hands over Seyru's face as the white light began to restore his face back to normal. After he was done he placed one hand on each of his shoulders, as he healed his arms as well. "There we go now all he needs is some rest."

Shoka tugged on Samuel's cloak, and nodded down to the blonde girl in her arms.

He quickly looked down at the girl. "Let's see here." Looking at his patient head to toe. "Injured right shoulder, and a head-ache caused by extreme magical strain. Simple enough to heal." He placed one hand over Lucy's shoulder, and the other over her head. He was about to heal her until someone pulled his hand away from her shoulder.

"Why heal her she's our enemy?" Asked an angered Seiga.

Samuel pulled his hand back and placed it back over his patient's shoulder. "Once a fight is over I hold no grudges." His hand glew white once more as he began to heal her wounds.

"By us taking the girl with us we are turning this fight into a war. She is still our enemy."

"I know that. Even though she may still be our enemy it doesn't mean I can't show some compassion to them."

"Do you mean to heal all these people out of compassion then? Do you think they would do the same for you if the roles were reversed." Saiga asked mockingly.

"Why else would I ask for two days to deliver a message?" He removed his hands from his patient. "And yes I would hope they would show the same act of kindness if the roles reversed."

Seiga was about to continue the argument until Samara stepped in between the two. "You know you can't argue with him when he's like this. Let's just get out of here. He he he."

At that Saiga, Samara, and Shoka left carrying the unconscious bodies of Seyru and Lucy. Leaving Samuel to heal his fallen enemies. And in two days time deliver a message to Fairy Tale.

* * *

The rest of the day was near chaos as Porlyusica, and nearly twenty doctors arrived at the scene of the non-fatal massacre. Half of the Fairy Tail members were being taken to the hospital on stretchers, while the other half were slowly heading back to the guild after Porlyusica or Samuel healed them on the spot. Out of all the members of the guild only three members were in critical condition. Those three happened to be three of the four members of Fairy Tail's strongest Team: Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

The guild remained silent for the rest of the day as the members who didn't require a trip to the hospital themselves arrived as they were waiting for someone to tell them what had happened after they lost consciousness. Other members slowly began to trickle into the guild as they got released from the hospital, and followed the other lead sitting and waiting for someone to tell them what happened. They waited in near silence as they pieced things together as they told each other all they could about that day's incident. It remained this way until the sun began it's slow descent over the horizon telling them that they should head home. Ending what could be considered Fairy Tail's darkest day.

* * *

**The next day:**

Nearly all of the guild members were released from the hospital that morning bandaged up. Only three remained in the hospital as the others left. Erza was having surgery on her right bicep muscle as the doctors reattached it to bone as it was separated the day before. In the room parallel to her Natsu was in intensive surgery as they had to reconstruct his entire left rib cage, and sew up three spots were the broken ribs had punctured his lung. Gray sat outside his friend's rooms waiting to hear form the doctors after the surgeries were completed, his entire upper body covered in bandages from all his still stinging cuts.

The rest of the guild spent the entire morning cleaning up the damages from yesterday. After they had removed everything they had brought two days prior there was only a few patches in the park damaged. The underground tunnel unknownst to them created by Virgo, a nine x fifteenfoot crater in the ground, and one Sakura Tree damaged beyond repair.

The afternoon was spent in the guild nearly as silent as it was twenty-four hours ago. Makarov interviewed every member one at a time as he slowly pieced together yesterdays fight. After hours of questioning only four remained to be questioned, but he knew he could only ask three of them as he had been the last to see the forth. The only member who was missing after the battle was Lucy Heartfilia. No one had been able to find her anywhere in Magnolia.

Lucy had been the only one left after Makarov had taken the sleeping potion. "What have those stranger in the black cloaks have done to her." He said to himself. The only person who could fill in the story as it was right now was missing. "That Bastard swore to me he wouldn't hurt my children anymore. Flesh and bone can heal in time, but taking someone who everyone loves that pain can't be healed." The old man heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Mira. "Master the doctors informed me that Erza has woken up after her surgery. Natsu's surgery was also a success, but he still hasn't woken up yet."

"Has anyone found Lucy yet." Makarov was preparing to go to the hospital to check on his children.

"Still no sign of her." Mira looked away from the old man.

"Something bothering you Mira?"

"I feel like I should have been there to help you out. If I had been there then maybe Lucy would still be here." The barmaid began to tear up.

"You did as you were told." He extended his arm and placed it on her shoulder. "If you hadn't gotten the doctors like I asked Natsu, Gray, and Erza would have bleed out. You ended up saving more people by leaving." Using as soothing a voice as possible to calm the girl.

"I just feel like I could have done more to help." Wiping the tears from here eyes.

"Take the rest of the day off child. Tell everyone to head home for the day." The old man exited his office stopping in the hallway. "Tell them to all be here tomorrow by noon. I'll be revealing everything I know then." He began to walk down the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Mira asked as she caught up to Makarov.

"I'm going to see what Gray and Erza know." He left the guild that had been as quiet as it had ever been.

* * *

**At the Hospital:**

Erza was sitting up in her hospital bed. Her right arm was in a sling, and would remain that way for three months. At least that's what the doctors told her. Erza's response was it would be one month, scarring the doctors in the process. Gray was sitting next to her. The two remained silent. Normally when they had been sent to a hospital it was to heal their wounds after a victory. This time however the wounds would be healed in defeat.

Gray was the one to break the silence after nearly an hour of silence. "How's the arm feeling?"

"Still numb thanks to all the pain killers." No emotions in Erza's voice, as she looked out the window. "How's about your chest."

"Still stings a little bit." He scratched at the bandages.

"You don't have to be here. You can go home to Juvia."

"Porlyusica is doing a check up with her since Wendy is out of town. She still won't let me in the room when she's checking up on Juvia. Take your clothes off one time around her and she declares you unsanitary for life."

Erza smiled at the last comment. She moved her gaze to Gray. "Is that all that's keeping you here?"

"I volunteered to inform Natsu about Lucy when he finally wakes up." Sighed the ice mage

"Still no sign of her?" Erza's face turned into a mixture of guilt and concern.

"Lucy's a strong mage. She should be able to handle her situation no matter what it may be. Try not to worry to much, there's not much we can do right now anyway."

Hugging her legs to her chest, and buried her face into her legs. If it weren't for her hardened mentality she might have cried right then and there. "You don't understand Gray. Lucy is pregnant."

Gray was caught off guard. "Does Natsu know about this?"

"I'm the only one she told. She was going to wait a little while before telling Natsu. She was hopping he would propose to her soon."

sitting in silence for nearly a minute before he next spoke. "Yesterday would have been a special day for them." Erza looked at Gray still hugging her legs to her chest. "Natsu was going to ask her using the fireworks." Silence once again filled the room.

"A-hem." Someone coughed at the door.

"Master!" Both mages said together.

"How long have you been there?" Asked Gray.

"I just now arrived." Answered Makarov.

"Is there something we can help you with?" This time the question came from Erza.

"I came to ask you about your encounter with the black-haired mage from yesterday."

In less than five minutes Gray and Erza told Makarov everything they could about the fight.

"So his name is Seyru Alabaster." Said the old man finally learning the mage's name. "From everything I have heard he can use earth, wind, and water magic. Is capable of fighting large crowds of people. Has four team mates most likely from a dark guild. And from my best guess has taken Lucy with them when they left."

"Master we have to track them down as soon as possible." Shouted Erza trying to detach all the machines attached to her. Three doctors ran into the room instantly trying to restrain her from re-opening her wounds. It took a while but they finally had to knock her out with more drugs.

"Why was she so frantic Gray?"

"Lucy told Erza two days ago that she was pregnant. She's worried they might hurt the baby."

"Gray the information about Lucy's pregnancy stays a secret between Erza, Natsu, yourself, and me for now. You got that?" Makarov took a deep sigh before speaking again. "Also I'll be the one to tell Natsu about Lucy when he wakes up. Go home to Juvia. Porlyusica should be done with her check up by now."

"Why do you want this to be kept a secret?" Asked a groggy Erza

"Yeah! Why do you want it kept secret? Gray asked as well, unsurprised that Erza was awake again.

"Wait how did Natsu find out?"

A tear began to form in the corner of Makarov's eye. "Right when I got there Seyru was about to deliver a killing blow to Natsu. Somehow Lucy managed to get between the two before the fatal blow was struck. For some reason he tried to stop the attack, but he ended up kicking Lucy in the stomach." Tears were now falling down both side of the old man's face. "From what you told me Erza she must have stopped feeling the baby with her new found magic. She sacrificed her baby to save the father."

Both Gray and Erza followed Makarov as tears began to fall for them as well. They then understood why the old mage wanted it kept a secret. If this news hit them this bad they could only imagine how the whole guild would take the news.

"Erza get some rest. Gray go home to Juvia, and count your blessings." Makarov softly ordered the two. "I'll be informing the guild of everything I know tomorrow in exception to Lucy's pregnancy." He left the room as the other two mages cried for their Nakama's lose. After nearly twenty-minutes of crying they followed the master's orders as Erza fell asleep in her hospital bed, while Gray walked home to his pregnant girlfriend.

* * *

**The next day at Fairy Tail:**

It was 11:30 and everyone was at the guild. Well everyone except for Natsu who still hasn't woken up. Team Shadow Gear with Wendy and Gajeel had returned home last night, The Thunder God Tribe got in early that morning, and Gildarts got back only fifteen minutes ago to his quietest return ever. Everyone was waiting anxiously for the master to share the information he had been gathering over the last day.

Makarov saw that all his children where at the guild now so he decided it was time to inform them of the situation. He stood right in the middle of the side stage they used for concerts and other performances. He cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"As we all should know by now two days ago we were attacked during the Sakura Festival by a black-haired man named Seyru Alabaster. From what Erza told me he was hired to destroy Fairy Tail for 100 million Jewels. This can only mean that he belongs to a dark guild, and that someone out there hold a strong grudge against us. He's strong enough to take down several opponents down at the same time, also he is capable of using high level Earth, Wind, and Water magic."

"Wait are you telling me every single one of you fell to one man? Even you Gramps?" Asked Laxus.

"He had four allies with him.  However they only made their presence known when I tried to confront Seyru. One of them was a small girl called Shoka. She's a barrier expert who managed to keep me at bay until I threatened to use Fairy Law." The whole guild dropped their jaws at that. "His other Three allies appeared right before I activated Fairy law. Two of them remain unnamed at this time. The forth one goes by the name Samuel Stonewall, a.k.a. the Living Mirror." the guild began to trade whispers most of them being they thought he was only a myth. "He has the power to negate and redirect magic at his opponents. In this instance with a unison raid with the two unnamed enemies he was able to stop Fairy Law, and learned how to use it."

All the whispering stopped. None of them knew how to react to the news of Fairy Law being nullified. It had always been the end of any fight it was used in. Even Laxus couldn't say anything.

"In all they ended up destroying all the supplies at the Festival. Knocked every one of you out. Put Gray, Erza, and Natsu in critical condition. His ally Samuel managed to learn Fairy Law. And as many of you may have already have realized…" there was a decent size pause before the old man continued. "They have taken Lucy with them."

Most of the guild remained silent, while others started yelling. Asking why they were just sitting around while their Nakama had been taken prisoner. Makarov was about to speak again until someone started to clap. It caught everyone off guard after all what part of this meeting even called for clapping to begin with. They all turned their heads to the source of the noise. It was coming from a man dressed in a long black cloak at the entrance of the guild.

"Nice job there elder." The hooded man spoke softly "You almost told the whole story. You're just missing two pieces, one in which I will share with you. The other you'll have to wait for the dragon slayer to wake up."

The guild almost didn't hear a word he said, as they were being loud like usual, and preparing to attack the man. Laxus was the first to make a move quickly sending a lightning bolt at the hooded man. The bolt was caught in his glowing yellow hand as it was redirected toward the ceiling. Gajeel was the next to make a move launching his Iron Dragon's Club, which like Laxus's lightning was easily caught in a glowing red hand this time stopping the blow. Gray and Erza each took one side as they flanked the hooded man. Erza with a sword in her left hand, Gray preparing an ice-make spell. Before they could strike the hooded man caught a hold of Erza's injured Bicep who let out a scream of pain, and placed his other hand over Gray's bandaged chest stopping the ice wizard in his tracks.

"Are we done with the fighting for now?" Asked the hooded man with a tight grip on Erza and Gray.

"Cease your attacks immediately." Makarov ordered his children. "What do you want?" Turning his attention to the man.

"I came to deliver a message, but I ask you give me a minute first." Keeping his grip on the two wizards. He turned to face Gray first. "Let's see here. Two deep cut on both sides of the chest, with several shallow cuts over the rest of the torso and arms. Doctors did a good job stitching you up. Small cuts will heal, but the two big ones will remain as scars. Not much I can do for you." He shoved the man away as he turned his attention to Erza.

Erza tried to break his grip on her only for him to squeeze tighter on her reattached bicep. The tightened grip forced Erza onto one knee as she let out a scream of pain. "AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Relax! My name is Samuel. I'm just trying to help you." He said loosening his grip as his hand began to glow white. He remained silent for twenty seconds. "Your doctors didn't do a good job on your arm. They didn't clean the wound properly before reattachment. Infection highly probable with follow up surgeries to clean up infection."

she stayed put as she listened to Samuel's diagnosis. The pain in her arm was starting to fade a little bit.

Letting go of Erza. "Infection all cleaned up now. Sped up healing a little bit to your arm. Should be able to begin rehab in a month. Recommend keeping the arm in your sling until then." Standing up and walked to the center of the guild all eyes on him.

looking up at the man puzzled. _'Why would he heal my arm? Aren't we supposed to be enemies?'_

"What message do you have for us Samuel Stonewall?" Asked Makarov.

Samuel removed his cloak revealing his short silver hair, hazel eyes, and the cross-shaped scar under his left eye. He wore a black priests suit underneath the cloak. "First off let me congratulate your guild. It's been quite some time since Seyru has been put in such a tight spot. Even though he fought nearly all of you. That young woman named Lucy nearly sent him to the next world."

The guild began to whisper again. Spreading questions most of them asking how much damage did they do to him if Lucy almost finished him off.

"It's such a shame though that she couldn't unlock that power until after…"

"I'd rather that subject not be brought up." The master interrupted with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Vary well then Elder." giving a small bow at the request. The guild whispered again wondering what the master was hiding. "Let's just say that we were impressed by what we saw of her."

"You said you come bearing a message."

"Yes I did, however I'd rather discuss it privately."

Makarov started to walk to the stair, giving Samuel the signal to follow him. After a quick walk up the stairs the two men entered the masters office. Makarov took a seat behind his desk while his unwanted quest took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "Now what do you want to tell me?"

"First off I know you have a telepath in your guild. I want him to drop out of our conversation."

"Warren drop your magic immediately!" Shouted the old man. Both men heard the young man say sorry before doing as he was told. "First off tell me. Is Lucy safe." Face was covered with concern.

"I healed all of her injuries she sustained in the fight. Although she probably won't wake up for a couple more days." Makarov shot him a piercing look. Samuel pulled out a pouch filled with Celestial keys from his pockets and placed them on the table. "Yes she is safe."

Taking the keys, quickly placing them in his pocket. "Good! Now for you message."

"I come to say that we will return the girl so long as you agree to one request and answer me one question honestly."

"Go on."

"For the request. We wish for you to fight with us again, under our conditions. And before you ask we will return the girl right before the rematch begins."

"Name your conditions."

"We name the time, place, and who may par take in the battle."

"Those are pretty high demands."

"It's not like you have any cards in your hands right now."

"Who can 'par take' in your rematch?"

"Anyone who wasn't here that day, yourself, the last two to attack me, and even though I don't think he's worthy that fire dragon slayer. The location will be the Warth Woodland, and for the time." Samuel pulled a single die from his pocket and placed in before the old mage. "I'll let you decide that."

Mastr ended up rolling a six.

"Oh, boy. Three years from now (multiplied the number rolled by six months)."

The old man slammed his fist down on his desk, breaking it on impact. "You expect me to let you keep Lucy a prisoner for three years?"

"No I don't. Think of it this way though. Do you really think anyone in your guild outside of yourself and Gildarts would be able to beat Seyru or myself without a significant amount of time to train?" Makarov thought about the question for a while. "I'll take that as a no."

"So the condition for Lucy's return is that we fight you in three years time at the Warth Woodland."

"Plus you have to answer my question honestly." Samuel waited a couple of seconds before asking. "Do you know anything of the Platinum Key?"

"Would you mind if I ask you a question before I answer yours?"

"shoot."

"What guild do you belong to, and who sent out that job."

"Were a relatively new guild with less than ten members currently. Currently we are going by the name of Shadow Angel, but the name is still up for change as for who normally I don't give the clients name, but we already have our payment so I'll tell you the name. It was the former Saint Wizard known as Jose Porla."

"How did he come up with those kind of Jewels?"

"Please now Elder I answered two of your questions. Please answer mine."

"All I know of the Platinum Key is its existence is real. As for its location I don't know."

Samuel got up from his seat as he headed for the door. He grabbed the handle, stopping before he opened the door. "I'm sorry we killed that baby. I know you want it kept it a secret for now." He paused before continuing. "I planted a Sakura Tree at the far end of the cemetery to serve as a grave for the child, and gave last rites. Please know that I am truly sorry." A small tear made its way down his cross-shaped scar. He headed out of the office and down the stairs into the main hall. All eyes where on him. "Your master will inform you of what we spoke of. For now may the lord smile upon you all." He made his way out of the guild.

Before he could reach the door Gildards bumped into his shoulder. A quick shock wave of magic erupted from the two on contact breaking several glasses throughout the bar startling nearly everyone. "Tell me can this Seyru guy use Fire magic as well?" Asked Gildards

"Yes he can." Walking passed Gildarts and out of the guild.

"Nobody follow him!" Shouted the masterbefore anyone could.

It stopped everyone except for one man. Gray had gone off running after him alone as everyone else followed the master's order.

"Wait!" Shouted Gray as he grabbed a hold of the man's shoulder.

Samuel turned around to face his follower. "What do you want?"

"You're a healer right? I'd like to ask you a favor." A look of desperation on his face.

"Only if you answer all my questions honestly." He answered softly like always.

"Follow me then." The Ice-Mage started to lead the way.

**END CHAPTER Five.**   
  
**Next Chapter.**   
  
****Melted Ice**?**


	6. Melted Ice?

Gray was leading the mysterious healer to his home. He was nervous as each step brought him closer to home. His heart was beginning to beat faster with each step. ' _What am I doing? Am I really about to let this guy into my home to check out Juvia's condition._ ' Looking over he shoulder to make sure the healer was still following him. ' _He could probably kill me at any moment if he wanted to.'_  
  
"Where are you leading me?" Asked the Healer.  
  
"My home."  
  
"Sorry I don't believe we exchanged names yet."  
  
"Gray Fullbuster."  
  
"Nice to meet you Gray Fullbuster, my name is Samuel Stonewall."  
  
"Under the circumstances that we met I wouldn't call it nice."  
  
"True, but I would like to point out all I did during the fight was cancel out the Elder's spell."  
  
"You're still part of the team that beat down my guild." Gray keeping his eyes on the path while readying himself for a potential fight.  
  
"If it weren't for me a third of your guild would still be in the hospital right now instead of just one." Samuel voice remained eerily calm.  
  
"How can you let that monster do that to my Nakama, and then claim to have saved them as well." Gray turned around to face Samuel. In the instant he turned he got grabbed by the other man at his bandages digging into some of the cuts sending a wave of pain through hischest. "AGGHHH." Grunting in pain.  
  
Samuel flattened his hand over where he grabbed the Ice-Mage's chest, as his hand began to glow white. "This is how I helped your Nakama."  
  
Feeling the pain that had quickly reappeared over his cut begin to fade away. "You actually healed us after the fight."  
  
"Yes I did. I would like to remind you that you asked me for a favor, so don't try to attack me again."  
  
"Alright." Gray turned around and started to lead the way to his house again. The two men stayed silent for a long stretch of time before speaking again.  
  
"How much further to our destination?"  
  
Turning to the left as he dug out a pair of keys from his pockets. "Were here." The house was a blue single-story house(2 bedrooms, and 1 ½ bathrooms), with a brown slanted roof. The door was brown as well with a large window on each side. Right next to the door was a mailbox with Gray Fullbuster written in blue, with Juvia Lockser written in pink right underneath his name.  
  
"Is it safe to say that I'm here to check out Miss Juvia Lockser?"  
  
"Yeah." Answered Gray questioning himself. ' _Is it really a wise move to let someone like him near Juvia?'_ Gray put the key in the door unlocking it. Before he turned the handle Samuel stopped him.  
  
"I'd like to ask you a question before I enter your home." Gray turned to face Samuel. "Why didn't you fight seriously?"  
  
Gray was caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You don't really strike me as the kind of person who would fall to such a simple spell so easily."  
  
"He caught me point blank."  Defending his actions  
  
"When you spun around mid-air you choose to freeze his knee. You easily could have aimed for his face following that back elbow instead." Samuel's tone getting serious.  
  
Gray again was caught off guard. ' _Could he have really seen my hesitation?'_   Turning back, and opened the door. "Follow me inside, and you'll see why I threw the fight." Both men walked into the house.  
  
"Gray-Sama is that you?" Asked a female voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm home Juvia. I brought someone here to see you." Lowering his voice so only Samuel could here him. "Don't say anything to her about the fight from two days ago. She's still worried about Lucy like the rest of us. It took me three hours to calm her down when I got home last night, and told her everything I knew."  
  
"Do the two of you know of Lucy's previous condition?" He whispered back to Gray.  
  
Walking towards the bedroom with his guest right behind him. "I know what happened, but Juvia doesn't so please don't bring that up either." Opening the bedroom door. "How you feeling Juvia?" His voice back up to normal speaking levels.  
  
"Juvia is feeling alright Gray-Sa…" Juvia said as he looked up from the sheets of paper she was reading(Lucy's latest novel in progress). She saw the man behind Gray mid-sentence, dropping the pages on her five-month pregnant belly. "Gray-Sama Juvia thought Juvia told you to hold off on our marriage until the baby is born." Juvia said angrily.  
  
Gray didn't know what she was talking about until he actually took a look at what Samuel was wearing. 'Ah Shit!' Samuel was wearing a black priest suit. He tried to explain he brought him as healer and not as a priest, but the Water-Woman cut him off before he could speak.  
  
"Juvia told you already Juvia's not walking down the isle with a pregnant belly. Juvia told you…Aggghhhh!" Her face squenching up in pain as she placed both hands over where her baby was growing, crinkling the pages in the process.  
  
Both men rushed over to each side of the bed. Gray on Juvia's right took her right hand in both of his. "Relax Juvia! This man may be dressed as a priest, but he is also a healer." Speaking as calmly as he could as his love let out another scream of pain.  
  
Samuel placed both of his hand over the woman's belly as they were glowing white. "Tell me was that just the baby kicking or something else?"  
  
"Something Else." Screamed the water mage. The pain on her was slowly beginning to fade, only to come back stronger. She moved her free hand over Gray's bandages grabbing tightly. "Gray Juvia is not having thirty babies with you!"  
  
"I never said I wanted that many kids." Gray protested gritting his teeth in pain.  
  
"Fine cause this may be your only one. Aggghhh!" another wave of pain shot through her body like the first.  
  
"Please calm down you two." Said Samuel.  
  
"This wouldn't be happening right now if you hadn't brought a priest home with you."  
  
"I already told you I brought him here as a healer. I wasn't even paying attention to what he was wearing." Gray again defending himself.  
  
"Please calm down you two." Samuel said loader.  
  
"At least he's wearing a shirt." Juvia Pointing out that Gray had once again removed his.  
  
"Since when have you ever complained about me taking my clothes off?" Gray continued to argue with Juvia.  
  
"Would You Two Calm Down?" Shouted Samuel. The expecting parents both looked at the priest in silence. "Mr. Fullbuster please go make some tea for the three of us while I heal Miss Lockser."  
  
Gray released Juvia's hands as he got up to leave the room. "I'll be back in a little bit." He said as he exited the room.  
  
Juvia looked at the priest as he had both hands hovering over her abdomen. "You must look down on us having a child while not being married." She looked away from the priest as he began to answer her.  
  
"I'm a healer first, and a priest second. Besides I'm not your traditional Priest." He replied smiling. "I don't follow what the others translate from the bible. I follow what the original Ten Commandments told us."  
  
"So you don't look down at this." Letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the pain fading away.  
  
"This doesn't go against my Lords original Ten Commandments." Samuel removed his hands from his patient. "Tell me what kind of magic do you use."  
  
"Juvia is a Water Woman. So that should tell you everything you need to know there."  
  
"I think I may know what's causing you pain with your pregnancy then, but I want to confirm it first. When Gray walks into the room I want you to yell at him about anything you want. Got it." He shot her a quick wink.  
  
"What?" she asked as Gray opened the door carrying a tray of tea. Doing as she was told she yelled at Gray. "Gray-Sama would you try to keep your clothes on while we have company."  
  
Gray moved the tray ahead of himself so he could look down to see that he was only wearing boxers. "It's not like you haven't seen more of me."  
  
"Not while we have a new gue…AGGGGHHH!" Juvia started to yell while a new wave of pain flowed through her.  
  
Dropping the tray of tea as he bolted over to Juvia's side. "Juvia calm down." He pleaded taking her right hand back into his two. He glared at the healer. "I thought you could heal her."  
  
"In order to heal someone you must first find out what is wrong with them. I just needed to confirm my theory." He explained to the ice mage. "Miss Lockser, Mr. Fullbuster calm yourselves down, and stay silent." Silence took over the room for the next minute as he soothed the pain once again.  
  
"The pains gone." Said Juvia breaking the silence. "So what's wrong with Juvia?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you Miss Lockser."  
  
"Then there's something wrong with the baby?" Asked Gray, as the couple's faces became full of concern.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with the baby either."  
  
"Then what is it?" The expecting parents asked in unison.  
  
"The magic between the mother and child are incompatible."  
  
"What?" The two again said in union.  
  
"Miss Lockser why do you suppose you're called a water woman?"  
  
"Because I can use, and turn myself into water?" She answered confused as if answering a rhetorical question.  
  
"And why do you think you're called a water woman?" Both mages looked at him confused.  
  
Gray finally got it. "You mean we're going to have a son?" A smile covered his face.  
  
"Yes, you two are going to have a little boy." Samuel smiled back.  
  
"Juvia doesn't get it." Said Juvia confused.  
  
"Simply put you're called a water woman because only women are blessed with your kind of magic." He explained. "You're capable of turning your entire body into a liquid any time you want. Your son however doesn't have that kind of magic so he stays solid at all times. From what I can tell your magic it tied directly to your emotions so whenever you get upset parts of your body turn to water, so your son is free to move around you until you turn yourself solid again, an your body puts him back in his proper place." Samuel paused for a moment. "Juvia you have to keep your emotions in check or your son might fall out of you before he's ready to."  
  
"So you mean to tell me I have to keep my emotions in check for the remaining four months of my pregnancy?" She groaned as she grabbed her head.  
  
Before she could continue potentially have another emotional outburst Samuel placed his left hand that was now glowing green on her head. "Sleep!" He said as the woman was forced to close her eyes. He quickly moved his eyes to Gray. "Don't worry I just put her to sleep."  
  
Gray situated Juvia's head on her pillow, and put Lucy's wrinkled papers on the nightstand. "So is she really going to have to keep her emotions in check for the remainder of her pregnancy to keep the baby safe?" He asked with a look of concern, as he knew just how emotional she could be without any hormones added into the equation.  
  
Samuel face showed that he was lost in a deep thought. He looked at the clock on the nightstand to see it was One 'o Clock. "I'll be back in an hour." He said as he stood up. "If you would be kind enough to cook I think the three of us could use a good meal."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get some ingredients." Before another word could be said the healer had already exited the room, and shortly after opened and closed the front door.  
  
Gray stayed at his fiancé’s side for minutes thinking about what he had just learned. He was overjoyed to learn he was going to have a son, but honestly it didn't matter too much to him so long as the baby was born healthy. It worried him however that in just one emotional outburst from Juvia and he could pop out of her not ready to be born into the world yet. It made him feel powerless despite being one of the most powerful mages in the guild. All he could do is hope that Samuel could do something to help his family.  
  
Finally standing up. "If he really can help Juvia then the least I could do is give him a good meal." On his way out of the room his right foot became wet. He looked down to see the tea he had prepared earlier had covered the floor, luckily though none of the dishes were broken. "Guess I'd better clean this up first."  
  
After cleaning up the mess in the bedroom the Ice-Mage kissed the bluenette on the forehead before heading to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge to see he had four large chicken breasts that needed to be used, and all the ingredients to make an Alfredo sauce. "Guess I'm making Chicken Alfredo. "  
  
Fifty minutes later.  
  
Gray had just finished making the pasta dish, and left it sitting in the cooking pot letting it stay warm as he went to go check on Juvia. The water woman was still sleeping peacefully just as he left her. He sat himself down right beside her as he gently caressed her check. "Why did I wait so long to notice your feelings for me?" He asked himself as he remembered how their relationship had begun.

* * *

  
 **Flash back: Two years ago.**  
  
"Squinty Eyes!" Yelled Natsu. His forehead pressed against Gray's  
  
"Droopy Eyes!" Gray yelled back.  
  
"Ice Freak."  
  
"Flame Brain."  
  
"Are you two fighting again?" Asked Erza glaring at the two boys.  
  
"No Sir." The two boys answered in union with one arm over the others shoulder.  
  
"Good, carry on then." Walking away from her teammates.  
  
Gray and Natsu sat down at the table they both currently standing on. Natsu sat down next to Lucy placing one arm over her shoulder. Gray sat down placing both his arms behind the back of his seat.  
  
"Do you two have to have an argument every seven minutes?" Asked Lucy  
  
"We can go longer than that without having an argument." argued Gray  
  
"No we can't" Natsu throwing his rivals previous comment out the window.  
  
"You boys can be so dense." Sighed Lucy removing Natsu's arm from her shoulder.  
  
"Don't compare me to him." Said Gray.  
  
"No you shouldn't compare me to Gray Lucy." Said Natsu.  
  
"Oh please you're the most dense guy in the guild." Leaning in closer to his rival.  
  
"At least I have a girlfriend." Puttning his arm back over Lucy's shoulders.  
  
"TSSSST." Came from everyone in the guild listening in on them.  
  
"I've had plenty of girlfriends." Gray shot back.  
  
"Name three." Said Natsu holding up three fingers.  
  
"Uhhhh…" Scratching at his head thinking of names  
  
Natsu slowly stated to count to three as Gray continued to think.  "One."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Eh."  
  
"Three."  
  
"More than you have had." Gray said in hopes of throwing off the question.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm currently in one while you're not." Natsu turned his head and gave Lucy a passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
"TSSST." Came from the men of the guild.  
  
"AHHHH." Coming from all the women.  
  
Elfman simple said, "Manly!"  
  
After several seconds Lucy finally pushed Natsu off. "Don't drag me into this." Blushed Lucy as she separated herself from Natsu her face nearly crimson.  
  
Natsu simply looked at his frenemy as if asking him how he was going to top that.  
  
Not wanting to lose to his rival Gray knew that nothing he could say could counter that he had to act. In the corner of his eye he saw a feminine figure walking closer to him from behind. Without a seconds thought Gray quickly turned around, jumped over his seat, grabbed the back of the girls head, and forced his lips on hers as he tried to give her an even more passionate kiss than what his rival just gave to his girl. Once he final separated his lips from the girls he turned his head back to the pinkette, silently mouthing to him 'to top that'.  
  
Natsu was staring at him with his mouth wide open. Thinking that he had won Gray started to turn back to face the girl he had just kissed. As he was turning back he saw that everyone in the guild had their mouths wide open with a look of concern on their faces. When he finally turned his head all the way back to the girl Gray almost had a heart attack.  
  
Instantly he was hit by a wave of fear, concern, and had a strong urge to run. A wave of fear of what she might do to him. A wave of concern on whether he would live through all the images fear was putting through his head. The urge to run came from everyone in the guild yelling at him to run for his life. Gray had just forced a passionate kiss on Erza.  
  
Luckily for him the redhead was in more shock than the rest of the guild was in as she didn't know how to respond. Seeing she was still shocken up over what just happened Gray found his feet underneath him as he bolted out of the building as fast as his feet could move praying to god that she didn't catch him.  
  
Gray scarred for his life continued to run until his body was forced to collapse from sheer exhaustion. Lying down on his stomach he  hoped and prayed he had gotten away from his new eternal nightmare known as Erza Scarlet. After lying down on the ground for nearly ten minutes he had finally caught his breath as he sat up to look at his surroundings.  
  
There was a large spring of water in front of him that was sparkling from the sunlight. Behind him was a lush green forest with the wind blowing the leaves in just the right way to make the leaves and branches look as if the forest was dancing. Most importantly in exception to the water and wind it was completely silent.  
  
"Guess I got away for now." He said as he started to crawl towards the body of water. After splashing some water over his face Gray put his lips to the water as he drank until his body told him to stop. "I'm going to have to face her eventually." He groaned as he looked back toward the forest.  
  
He then saw something he was used to seeing by now. Juvia was watching him from a distance. 'Man that girl will not stop following me for whatever reason she does.' Quickly he remembered the argument that led him to where he was right now. ' _Maybe I am dense. She's been following me around since she's joined the guild, yet I've never asked her why.'_ He took a deep breath. ' _Better now than never.'_  
  
"Hey Juvia why don't you come over here?"  
  
Juvia shyly walked out from behind the tree(wearing the dress she wore during the fighting festival arc). 'Did Gray-Sama finally notice Juvia?' She thought to herself as she nervously approached the man she loved. She knew she was getting closer to him, but it felt as if each step she took became shorter and shorter. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she was standing right next to where he was sitting  
  
While waiting for the girl to get next to him Gray had removed his shoes and hiked up his pant legs as he submerged his legs in the cool water. In the corner of his eye he saw she was standing over him. He patted the ground next to him silently telling the girl to sit down by him.  
  
Juvia sat down next to Gray as she to put her legs into the body of water as well. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. Never before had she been this close to Gray outside of missions. She continued to sit there in silence before Gray finally broke the silence.  
  
"Why do you always follow me?"  
  
Juvia stayed silent. 'Has Gray-Sama finally noticed Juvia's feeling?' she thought as her heart continued to race.  
  
"You can tell me Juvia. I won't get mad at you."  
  
"I.. Uh! Juvia's…" Juvia was too nervous to say what she wanted to say.  
  
Gray grabbed a hold of Juvia's hand. "You can tell me." He moved his free hand onto Juvia's check turning her face so they were staring into each other's eyes. "I've known you've been following me for a while now. You can tell your Nakama."  
  
"JuviahasbeenfollowingGray-SamabecauseJuviaisinlovewithGray-Sama." The girl confessed at the speed of sound. Her face turned beat red.  
  
The only words the man with raven-hair  was able to make out was Juvia, Gray, and Love. He let go of the water woman's face. 'Wait did she just say love? Why would she be in love with me?' In all honesty he hardly knew anything about her, and for all he knew she didn't know much about him. "How can you say you're in love with me?"  
  
"Juvia apologizes, but Juvia has always been in love with you Gray-Sama. You're the reason Juvia joined Fairy Tail." This time more coherent.  
  
"Why would you be in love with me? We don't really know anything about each other." He tried his best not to sound cold-hearted with his last comment, but he knew he was right.  
  
Feeling as though she was going to cry from the man's last comment. Instead it started to rain. "Juvia fell in love with you because you made the rain stop." Tears started to fall down her face.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course the rain had to stop, it just can't always rain."  
  
"It has always rained around Juvia non-stop since the day Juvia was born." The rain stated to come down heavier. "It's why Juvia was always alone. Nobody wanted to be around Juvia because they said being around Juvia was too gloomy.  
  
Gray just sat and listened to the girl as she continued her confession. Not caring that he was getting drenched to the bone from her rain.  
  
"It has always rained. That was until you saved Juvia from falling off of Phantom Lords headquarters. You saved Juvia from her loneliness. You were there when Juvia first saw the clear blue sky, and the bright sun."  
  
Taken back as he heard her last statement. He remembered that day. She really did tell him that was the first time she saw the clear blue skies, and feeling the warmth of the sun. "You fell in love with me because I saved you from the gloomy rain?"  
  
"Yes. Juvia…"  
  
Before the water woman could say another word Gray gently grabbed the back of Juvia head as he pulled her closer to himself. He closed his eyes as his lips locked up with Juvia's. the woman was unresponsive for several seconds until she wrapped her arms around the man’s neck pulling the two mages bodies closer together.  
  
As quickly as the rain had started, it had just as quickly stopped with the clouds disappearing as the blue skies reclaimed their view of the Earthlands. The woman who had unwillingly summoned it was in total nirvana. If the two had been able to see the scene from a distance they would have seen that a rainbow had formed with them right under the middle of it under the azure blue sky.  
  
Gray was the one who ended up separating the two as both were in the need for some air. The two opened their eyes as they store into the others dark blue eyes. "I may not know you vary well right now, but how's about we change that?" Gray smiled at Juvia.  
  
"Juvia would like that vary much." Blushed the water woman.  
  
And indeed the two mages did get to know each other.  
  
 **End Flashback.**

* * *

  
 **Present time.**  
  
A knocking at the door pulled Gray out of his memories. He moved his hand from the girl's face to her bulging belly. "Continue to sleep well you two." He said as walked to answer the door. He opened the door allowing Samuel back into the house.  
  
"Is she still asleep?" Samuel asked as he walked towards the kitchen with a small bag in hand.  
  
"Yeah." He followed his guest into the kitchen. Once inside he removed the Chicken Alfredo from the stove while grabbing two plates from the cabinets overhead.  
  
"Where are your pots?"  
  
"Under the stove." Gray spooned the chicken out of the pan and onto the plates.  
  
Samuel quickly grabbed the largest pot available, and filled it halfway with water from the sink. He then turned the stovetop on to its highest setting, placing the pot over the burner. He started to pull ingredients out of the back with his hand glowing black. In less than a second the ingredient was turned into dust that he dropped into the water. He continued to crush ingredients the same way until the bag was completely empty. By this time the water in the pot had come to a boil. His hand turned from black to white as he stirred the concoction with he pointer finger. "This will need to boil for twenty minutes."  
  
"Just enough time for a home-cooked meal." Motioning his guest to come sit at the kitchen table with a plate of food ready for each man.  
  
Once seated Samuel closed his eye then tapped his forehead, the middle of his chest, his left shoulder, and finally his right shoulder. "Amen." He said before grabbing his fork as he started to eat his meal.  
  
"No prayer out loud?"  
  
"I may be a priest, but I don't like to force my habits onto others. Plus you don't really look like the religious type anyway." He took a bite of the pasta dish.  
  
The two men ate in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"About your question from earlier." Gray broke the silence.  
  
"I see why you didn't fight. You were worried about your family if something bad were to happen to you."  
  
"When I was seven my family was killed by one of Zeref's demons known as Deliora."  
  
"I've heard about that demon. Wasn't it killed by the great wizard Ur?"  
  
"She was my teacher. She sacrificed herself to seal it away with Iced-Shell along with the darkness it placed in my heart." Sub-consciously playing with his food with a fork. "I told myself that day I would be there for my children when they grow up so they wouldn't have to walk the same type of path I did. I saw Seyru hadn't killed anyone. When he got behind me I made the decision to take a dive so I wouldn't get killed if he truly decided to get serious."  
  
"So you took the dive so you could be there for your family when you would eventually recover from the fight?"  
  
Gray nodded his head.  
  
"Interesting decision you made since your entire guild calls each other Nakama. Tell me doesn't that pretty much translate to family without any blood connection?"  
  
"It does." He looked away from Samuel as he answered.  
  
"I find this interesting then. You let yourself fall like the rest of your guild so you could be there later for your real family. If that's the truth then you have no right to call them your Nakama."  
  
Gray began to shake with guilt. "I wasn't thinking about that when I took the hit."  
  
"Tell me then if you could go back knowing what result are now would have fought seriously, despite the consequences?"  
  
Sitting there in silence thinking the question over. Before he could come up with an answer he heard a timer going off from the stove.  
  
Samuel got up from his seat. He quickly removed the pot from the burner moving it over the sink as he pulled out four small vials from the inside of his suit jacket. He then carefully filled each one as he poured a red liquid from the pot into the vials one at a time. Once all four were filled up he filled pot back up with water, and left it to sit until someone would clean it out. Samuel sat down back into his seat as he held the four vials in front of his host.  
  
"What did you make?"  
  
"A vary special potion."  
  
"What kind of potion?"  
  
"The kind that can temporarily make a wizard into a regularly magic-less human." He opened one of the vials and poured a small amount out that quickly turned into a small red capsule. "One of these pills will render any wizard powerless for one full day."  
  
"So Juvia won't be able to turn herself into a liquid." Reaching out for the small pill, but the other man pulled his hand back.  
  
"Before I hand this over to you, and make my leave I want you to answer my questions." Gray began to open his mouth to answer his previous question before Samuel signaled him to stop. "You don't have to answer that question yet. The question I want you to answer is what do you think Ur would think of you if she knew what you did two days ago."  
  
Knowing the answer immediately, but it didn't make it any easier to say. "She would have been disappointed in me, just like I feel disappointed in myself for making that decision."  
  
Samuel handed two of the vials over. "In three years time my team will be having a rematch with your guild in the Warth Woodland. That's when we will give you back Lucy Heartfilia. I'd like you to be my opponent when the time comes, and for you to answer my original question."  
  
"Deal!" Agreeing to the final terms to get the two remaining vials.  
  
Samuel stood up from his seat as he started to exit the house. "Two last things." He said before he opened the door.  
  
"What are they."  
  
"I planted a Sakura Tree at the far end of the cemetery to serve as a grave for the child lost two days ago. Please make sure that tree grows good and tall."  
  
Nodded his head accepting the job given to him understanding its symbolism "And the second thing."  
  
"If you want to become stronger think about how you were defeated." At that Samuel made his exit as he began his long journey back to his teams base of operations.  
  
Gray remained sitting at the table for the longest period of time thinking about everything that had happened since he met the mysterious priest/healer. He stayed in his chair until he heard Juvia call out to him.  
  
"Gray-Sama could you bring Juvia some water."  
  
Doing as he was asked he got his fiancée a glass of water, a plate of Chicken Alrfredo, and the red vials of medicine as he walked into the bedroom. "Here you go." He handed her the glass of water. "And take this." He handed her a small red pill as well.  
  
Juvia looked at the red pill Gray had just handed her. "What is this?"  
  
"It's a special medicine that will render you magic-less for twenty-four hours."  
  
"Twenty-four hours won't help Juvia out to much. Juvia still has four months to go until the baby is born."  
  
Quickly he showed her the four vials filled with the medicine.  
  
"But will it do as you said it will?"  
  
Without thinking about it Gray opened a vial and poured out a red pill that he quickly swallowed. He then placed his hands together in his signature Ice-Make stance. "Ice-Make Statue." Nothing happened. "Looks like it does as Samuel said it would."  
  
Juvia quickly washed down her red pill with the entire glass of water. She placed one finger in the empty glass as she tried to fill it back up with her magical water, but nothing would come out. She angered herself to see if her emotions would liquefy herself, but she stayed solid. "Juvia can't turn herself into water." The expecting mother said happily.  
  
Leaning over her he kissed her on the forehead. "Thank goodness." He smiled at his love.  
  
Juvia placed her hands over where their baby was. "So what should we name our son?" She asked her love.  


**End Chapter 6.**

**Next Chapter.  
**

**My Heart Rolling the Dice?  
**


	7. My Heart Rolling the Dice?

**On the outskirts of Magnolia's park.**

A young woman with long scarlet hair leaned herself against a tree as she waited for someone to arrive. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that came down to her knees, and a white blouse. Her right arm was in a sling as she just recently had her bicep reattached to the bone only two days ago. With her good arm se re-quiped a watch on her left wrist which was saying it was midnight.

"Where are you Jellal? You should have been here by now." Erza said impatiently to herself.

After a couple of minutes of waiting she heard footsteps getting closer to her. In the next moment a man with blue hair with a red tattoo under his right eye appeared before her. He was dressed wearing an opened black cloak revealing a dark blue shirt underneath, and a pair of black pants. The man looked to be in his early thirties (started series out at 19 + a 7 year time skip + my 5 year time jump puts Jellal at 31 years old. Erza is 24.)

"Nice of you to show up Jellal." Said Erza giving the man a small smile.

"Nice to see you too Erza." Jellal mirroring her smile back.

The two mages simple looked at each other for a couple of moments as they always did whenever they would meet.

"So what happened?" Asked Jellal noticing the woman's arm in a sling.

Over the next four minutes Erza began to tell Jellal of how Fairy Tail had been beaten by a single mage with a little help from four other mages.  "According to Master Makarov the group is part of a new dark guild that goes by the name of Shadow Angel." She continued to explain. "Of the five we only know the capabilities of three of them. One of them is a small girl called Shoka who primarily used sealing-magic. She kept her image safe under a long black-hooded cloak. The second one had short silver hair, hazel eyes, and a cross-shaped scar under his left eye who's named Samuel Stonewall who goes by the alias of The Living Mirror in the underworld of Magic."

"I've heard of him. Supposedly he's never lost a one-on-one fight, and has learned to mimic over twenty different types of spells. One of the top fifteen most feared mages in the magic underworld."

"Apparently he is also a healer and a priest as well. For some reason he used those healing powers on us after everyone had been knocked out. Also he managed to learn Fairy Law during the fight."

"A dark guild that has the power of Fairy Law. That's a scary thought." Sighed the blue haired man. ' _Strange, why would someone from a dark guild heal instead of kill their enemies._ '

"The third one was the one who did all of the damage. He has long black hair, and blue eyes. During the fight he used earth, wind, water, and fire magic. He was strong enough to beat everyone who was present in the guild except for Makarov." Erza was looking at her right arm in the sling while describing the man. "His name is Seyru Alabaster."

"Seyru Alabaster." Repeated Jellal. ' _Why does that name sound familiar_?'

"Two more thing. After the battle was over they took Lucy with them as a ransom for a rematch with us in three years time." The redhead found herself having a hard time trying to tell him the final piece on info . "And it turns out Lucy was pregnant with Natsu's child."

The Bluenette caught the key word. "Erza what do you mean was pregnant?"

Erza fought back some tears as she revealed the rest of the info. "Sometime during the fight Seyru went for a killing blow on Natsu. From what I was told Natsu was on his knees, and Seyru went in for the kill, but Lucy intercepted and ended up taking the kick in the stomach." The normally stong front woman couldn't bring herself to say anymore in fear of letting her held back tears fall.

Jellal knew what Ezra didn't want to say. He knew that this new enemy in Shadow Angel more specifically Seyru would end up paying dearly for what they had done. For hurting the family he wished he could be a part of. "Thank you Erza. I'll start looking into Shadow Angel." Turning back towards the direction he had entered, and began to walk away with the new mission in hand.

"Wait, there's something else I want to talk to you about." Erza's voice changed from confidant and business like to a more nervous voice that lost volume with each word spoken.

Jellal turned back to look at Erza. "What else do you want to talk about _?" 'Strange, usually when we talk It's just to exchange Intel._ ' Plus he hadn't heard her sound so nervous since they were kids.

Stayed silent for nearly a minute gathering all of her courage to talk about what she was originally going to talk to Jellal about this night. "Do you think there is really anything between us?" Blushed the redhead looking deep into the man's eyes.

"What do you mean?" The man asked dumbfounded by the question.

"Do you ever…you know. See the two of us…being together?"

"We're together right now aren't we?" Answering quickly and tried to think of a new topic quickly, but she was quicker.

"You know what I mean." Breaking her gaze at his eyes for a moment as her blush darkened.

"As a couple?" This time he broke eye contact, and didn't return it as fast as she did.

"Well, do you?"

He wanted to say ' _Of course I do._ ' But instead he ended up saying. "What brought this up?"

Taking a deep breath before speaking. "Before Shadow Angel attacked us Natsu was planning on proposing to Lucy, and in return she was going to tell him she was pregnant. That was of course the plan before Shadow Angel..." Again unable to say what happened, but this time wasn't able to hold back her tears any longer as they started to fall from her right eye.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they pay for that."

"Gray and Juvia are only a few months away from having their first child, and will probably get married soon after."

"Tell them I said…" He tried to say congratulations, but was cut him off as the woman continued to talk.

"Gajeel and Levy have been engaged for three years now." Hugging her injured arm with her good arm. "Romeo(18) moved out of his father's house, and is living with Wendy(17) in their new apartment." Her left eye soon followed the right eye in crying. "Mirajane and Freed just had their second child, while Evergreen and Elfman just welcomed their first. I can tell something is going on between Laxus and Lisanna. Cana ended up getting too drunk and is carrying Bickslow's child after a one-night stand." Erza fell down to her knees as she continued to cry, and her body quivered. "Out of all of my Nakama I'm the only one who is still alone."

Jellal walked to where red haired woman was kneeling of the ground. When there was only a foot of separation between the two the bluenette dropped down to one knee. He lifted the redheaded mage's chin with his left hand wiping away some tears, and placed his right hand on her shoulder. He stared deeply into her brown eyes.  Despite doing all of the right actions to help calm the woman in front of him Jellal couldn't bring himself to say the words that needed to be spoken. Instead he asked. "What are you trying to tell me Erza?"

"I know were still young, and I don't act like most other girls, but I do want to have a family someday." Shaking her crushes arms as she finally began to confess. "I always believed you and me would be together when it's all said and done. Do you believe that as well?" She looked desperately at the man for any sign of a yes.

' _I've believed that since I first saw you, but I don't deserve to be in love with you. Not after what I've done._ '

"Evan after a decade of stopping dark guilds from unleashing all those horrors on the innocent you still can't forgive yourself for what you did in the Tower of Heaven, Can you?" Asking softly.

Memories of all the people he had forced to re-build the Tower of Heaven sprung into his mind. Memories of his and Erza's childhood as they were tortured to build the tower. More specifically of all the evil acts he had committed under Zeref's (Ultear's) control, and how he had done the same things to those under his control at the time as those monsters had done to him and his friends when they were slaves.  "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself." Jellal answered.

"It wasn't your fault. We both know it was Ultear who was controlling you."

"I wasn't strong enough to stop her possession magic."

"Do you not realize you're just not punishing yourself anymore?" More tears made their way down Erza's face. "Do you not know how long I've been waiting for the day you finally forgive yourself for what someone else made you do?" ' _So we can finally be together_.'

"Why do you continue to wait for me when I told you years ago I have a fian…?" Trying to lie.

"Don't you dare try to pull that crappy lie on me again." Cutting him off. "I knew the instant you told me that it was a lie."

Jellal let go of Erza's face and shoulder. He was hoping he could use that lie again to ease the ReQuip-mage's emotions. "What do you want me to say Erza?" He moved his eyes so he was staring at the ground.

"I want you to say that you love me like I know you do."

Gaze stayed glued to the ground. ' _Punishment is the rule for Crime Sorciere. As such I can't fall in love with someone who walks in the light_.' He repeated his guild's rule painfully in his mind over and over again.

Erza looked at the man in front of her, hoping that he would finally return her feelings. Then for some reason she heard Mira's voice in her mind _. 'If you want to know how a guy has feels about you just ask him these seven questions_.'  Using her good arm to lift Jellal's gaze so he would be looking at her as she recalled the seven questions Mira had given her.  "Do I ever cross your mind?"

Jellal wanted to answer ' _yes_ ', but he remained silent.

"Do you like me?"

' _Yes_!'

"Do you want me?

' _Yes_!'

"Would you cry if I left?"

' _Yes'_

"Would you live for me?"

' _Yes_!'

"Would you do anything for me?"

' _Yes_!'

"Choose mine or your life."  Erza asking the seventh and final question.

' _Yours!_ ' Jellal continued his painful silence. His lips were quivering showing he wanted to answer all her questions at once.

Several movements passed without a single word escaping the man's lips. Each second that passed without him saying a word put more doubt in Erza's exposed heart. ' _Does he really have feelings for me, and just cant say them? Or is our only true connection from our childhood?_ ' She felt a new wave of tears readying to fall down her face again. Finally she had enough waiting for the man to answer her questions.

"Thank you for showing up tonight." Erza's voice was soft and shaky. "And thank you for answering my questions." The wave of tears she was fighting back finally broke through as she stood up. "After tonight I don't think we should see each other again." She barely choked out the last word. "Sayonara , Jellal." At that she turned her back to the man that she thought she loved, and broke into a run.

The moment she began to run she could have sworn that she heard him shout out "Wait!" but she had waited long enough to hear his response to her confession. She continued to run away not daring to look back at the man she had confessed her heart to, and in return had it stomped on in painful silence. Before she knew it she had run into her bedroom at Fairy Hills. Quickly she dove onto her bed hugging her pillow tightly to her chest and folded her legs up to her arm/pillow, as she buried her face into the pillow and immediatly drenched it with her tears. She held this position until she cried herself to sleep on the night she finally decided to fully drop the armor around her heart only to get it shattered by the same man who forced her to put the armor around it the first time.

**End Chapter 7.**

**Next Chapter.  
**

**Nightmare?  
**


	8. Nightmare?

In the middle of a lush green forest that felt familiar a young blonde mage found herself walking alone. "Where I'm I?" she asked as she continued to walk aimlessly through the forest. After walking for several minutes the girl found a small clearing with a narrow river running through the middle of it. At the site of the river she ran towards it to refresh herself. After drinking herself full she took a look at her surroundings. "Why does this place fell so familiar?" The girl stood up quickly, a little too quickly as she lost her balance and fell into the narrow river.

As quickly as she fell into the body of water she just as quickly stood up in the shallow waters coughing. Though only submerged for a split second water shot into her mouth and nostrils falling onto all fours as she gasped for air. After getting her breathing back to normal she looked up to see a pole sticking up from the river. "This is where I fought Angel." Remembering the white-haired Celestial Mage. "How did I end up in the Warth Woodland?" She began to ponder.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Shouted a female voice sounding close by.

"Wendy?" The blonde mage began to run in the direction of the shout. In less than twenty seconds she found who she was looking for. "Wendy what are we doing here?"

"Lucy thank goodness you are here." Said The now teenage Wendy(19 years old. She pretty much looks like Edo Wendy now.). "I thought those strangers in the black cloaks lied to us." Wendy not even looking at Lucy.

"What do you mean strangers in black cloaks?" She asked approaching her blue-haired friend.

"Don't get any closer to me Lucy!"

Lucy stopped immediately. Before she could ask anymore questions she saw that there were seven different colored magic circles surrounded Wendy. "Magical barriers. Shoka." Now looking in the direction Wendy was to see the short figure standing on the outside of the barriers. "Wendy what's going on here."

"Lucy you need to…" Wendy was silenced by a new barrier, but unlike the others on the ground this one covered her lips preventing the youngest dragon slayer from speaking. The other seven barriers quickly disappeared allowing the blonde to get close to her as she desperatly tried to remove the newest barrier.

"Wendy what's wrong?" She asked grabbing a hold of the younger girl. After gaining a grip on Wendy Lucy soon felt all of the girl's weight falling against her.

Fnally turning to face her friend whild still trying to remove the circle over her mouth, while the other one moved franticly from her neck and her chest. Her face was starting to turn blue as tears were starting to fall down both sides of her face.

"Wendy!" Realizing the circle was suffocating the girl in her arms did everything in her power to help her as she thrashed around in her arms falling to the ground. "Wendy you have to fight this." Lucy yelled as she moved one hand over the circle attempting to over power the barrier with her own magic, but alas it was to no avail. "Wendy please hold on." She begged as she felt tears begin to fall down her face as well.

The younger girl looked at the woman trying to save her with eyes filled with sorrow. Her face was getting paler by the second. She was losing all of her strength fast. Unable to say a word she weakly raised her right hand as high as she could.

Lucy quickly grabbed a hold of Wendy's hand with her free hand. Sadly knowing she couldn't remove the barrier herself she hugged her tightly to her chest. "Please don't die on me. Please Wendy don't die." She said with a shaking voice. In only a moment she felt Wendy's grip on her hand disappear as it slipped through her fingers. Tightening her hug on the bluenette's now lifeless body . "WENDY!" she shouted as more tears fell down her face. "Why? Why did you have to die?" Her shouts nearly incoherent.

"Lucy is that you? Asked a rough tired male voice.

Barely hearing the question just asked the celestial mage looked away from Wendy as she saw a tall man with long black spiked hair using a tree to keep his balance. His skin was covered with cracked metallic scales. "Gajeel?" She saw that the metallic dragon slayer was banged up with cut and bruises all over his exposed upper-body where the metal no longer covered him up. She was about to tell him about the younger Dragon Slayer until she saw a giant shadowy figure appear behind him. "Gajeel look out behind you."

Before the Iron Dragon Slayer could turn around the shadowy figure grabbed a hold of the back of his head lifting the man nearly three feet off of the ground. Gajeel franticly tried to break the hold thrashing his limbs around fighting for his life. "Lucy get out of here." He screamed with a weary voice.

"I cant leave you like this." She protested getting back to her feet.

"You have to."

"Time for you to die Dragon Slayer." Said the giant figure in a gravely voice.

"Tell Levy I Lo…" Before Gajeel could finish a sickening cracking noise filled the air. His body went limp right before his killer dropped him to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Without realizing it Lucy found that her legs had started to move on there own as the images of her two Nakama's lifeless bodies laying on the ground became smaller as the distance between them and herself became greater. Once their images disappeared behind the trees she turned her tear covered face in front of her so she could see what was in front of her. ' _Why? Why is this happening?_ ' She thought continuing her run until she saw a new image that shook her to the core. "Oh my God, No."

Before her hung a crucified Erza. Half of her long scarlet hair covered her face looking down at the ground with lifeless brown eyes. The Requip mage hadn't a single piece of metal on her sans for four swords pierced through her wrists and ankles that held her to the tree. Her once beautiful white blouse was now matched her scarlet red hair from the blood coming out of a large cut from one side of her neck to the other.

Already knowing her friend had already passed on the next world she reached up towards the redheads bloody neck failing in her attempts to find a pulse. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save any of you." Her words choked out through sobs. Lucy moved her hand from Erza's neck to her eyes as she closed them for the last time for her. Doing this sapped her of the last of her strength as the weight of the images of her three fallen Nakama dropped her down on all fours. Tears free falling down to the ground shanking in disbelief. "Please stop this. Stop hurting my Nakama."

"Don't worry only two more remain. It will soon all be over. He he he." Echoed a female voice.

"Please no more. I can't handle the image of any more of my friends dying." She begged.

"Can't handle the images huh? Perhaps I should just let you hear the one named Gray's final moments. He he he."

"No you can't kill him he has a child on the way." Standing back up determined to save the man at any costs.

"Do you have any last word before you die Mr. Fullbuster?" A calm voice asked sounding like it was coming from all directions.

"Go to hell you self-righteous Bastard." Replied Gray's heavily breathing voice echoed from all directions as well.

"O Holy Host Above, I call upon thee as a servant of Jesus Christ, to sanctify our actions this day, in preparation for the fulfillment of the Will of God."

Lucy's eyes widened. "No." She recognized those words. Those were the last words a priest had spoken to her mother right before she passed away when she was a little girl. It was the Last Rites Prayer.

"I call upon the great Archangel Raphael, Master of the Air, to open the way for this to be done. Let the Fire of the Holy Spirit now descend that this being might be awakened to the greater world beyond and the life of earth and be infused with the power of the Holy Spirit." There were brief pause every now and then between his words. Most likely from dodging attacks.

"Hold still!" Gray shouted, as his breathing sounded more labored.

"O Lord Jesus Christ, Most Merciful Lord of Earth, we ask that you receive this child into your arms that he might pass in safety from this crisis. As Thou has told us with Infinite compassion: Let not your heart be troubled, ye believe in God, believe also in Me. In my Father's house are many mansions; if it were not so, I would have told you. I go to prepare a place for you, and if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and receive you unto myself; that where I am, there ye may be also. And, whither I go ye know, and the Way ye know. So let it be done!"

"He's running out of time." Lucy said to herself as she ran aimlessly through the forest trying to find Gray before it's too late. ' _This prayer has six parts. Gray only has three left before it's over. Please let me get there before it's too late. The next step is asking for regrets._ '

"Do you have any regrets child?"

"Don't go acting like I'm already dead. I won't go down until I draw my last breath." Breathed Gray as he smacked his hands together. "Ice-Make Floor, and Cold Excalibur.

Lucy felt the air around her become colder as she continued her search.

"By this sign thou art anointed with the Grace of the Atonement of Jesus Christ, and thou art absolved of all past error and freed to take your place in the world that He has prepared for us."

' _Only one part left until it's over_.' Lucy thought as she burst into full speed praying to herself to get there in time to save Gray. The sounds of quick slashes filled the air.

"And thus do I commend thee into the arms of our Lord of Earth, our Lord Jesus Christ, preserver of all mercy and reality, and the Father, Creator. We give Him glory as we give you into His arms in everlasting peace, to be prepared to return into the denser reality of God the Father, Creator of all. Amen. Amen. Amen."

Silence filled the air. The silence stayed put for long agonizing moments. The temperature of the forest returned to normal. pressing her arms and face against the nearest tree. "I couldn't make it in time." Her words barely even audible to herself. She didn't know what was worse. Seeing the bodies of her Nakama void of any life, or only being able to hear them without for sure knowing they had passed on into the afterlife. Either way the felling was absolutely unbearable.

"So was that a little more bearable Blondie? He he he." Laughed the feminine voice sadisticly.

"How could it be. The result are st-still the sa-same."

"Don't give up on us now Blondie there's still one more to go. He he he."

"Natsu."  pushing herself off the tree. She wanted to run in hopes of finding her love, but the muscles in her legs were burned out so she could only walk. "I can't lose you too. I just can't lose you." Not  even wanting to imagine what her life would be like without the man. In a few minutes she saw smoke coming up in a short distance. "Natsu." The Stellar mage somehow found a burst of strength to jog towards the smoke finding what she was looking for.

Natsu and Seyru were facing each other in the middle of a clearing. Natsu who had his back to Lucy had his entire upper body was exposed drenched in sweat, cuts, and bruises taking in deep heavy breaths. Seyru's white long sleeve shirt had one scorched sleeve, while the other was missing; the only other damage on him was a single cut over his right eyebrow covering the eye with blood. Over a dozen trees surrounding the clearing were set ablaze with more quickly being set aflame as the wind helped the fire to spread. The ground was soaked with several chunks of earth missing from the ground.

"Looks like we have a spectator Pinky." Seyru said mockingly to his opponent.

Natsu only stood where he was trying to catch his breath.

"Natsu please stop fighting." She begged as she approached her love from behind. "I can't lose you like I did the others."

"Get Away From Him." Seyru ordered.

She placed one hand over his shoulder. "Natsu let's…" Lucy stopped talking when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see that Natsu had driven his right hand into her abdomen. "W-W-Why?" She felt herself going into shock seeing blood pouring out of her wounds. She looked up to see the Dragon Slayers eyes staring into her, frightened herto the core.

His eyes were pure crimson red, not his wide adorable onyx-black eyes. The black eyes that looked so gentle no matter what the rest of his body language was saying. No these red eyes had the look of pure hatred in them. Not one ounce of mercy could be found in them.

"Are those the eyes of a dragon?" She asked felling herself slipping in and out of consciousness. ' _I'm I dying? Did Natsu just kill me?_ ' "No!" She heard Seyru's voice. Feeling something warm, no something hot cover her tear soaked face. She looked down at Natsu's chest to see that Seyru had driven his hand through it.

"Those are the eyes of the Destroyer." Seyru pulled his hand out of Natsu's chest.

The world felt like it slowed down as the pinkette fell into the blonde's arms. Having no strength left in her she was forged onto her back with the man on top of her.

Walking over to the fallen mages as he looked down into the woman's eyes. "I'm so sorry Lucy. I should have killed him sooner." For some strange reason he looked sorrowful at the blonde.

Lucy felt her vision began to darken. She knew she should feel absolutely crushed right now, after all who wouldn't be filled with sorrow after watching four of your closest friends and the love of your life die right in your arms. Instead she felt empty. Was this her minds way of protecting herself from a tsunami of sorrow, grief, anger, and giving her peace in her final moments. There was only one thought running through her head that truly eased her passing. That soon she would be reunited with her Nakama and parents.

* * *

Lucy quickly sat up tossing the blankets that were covering her to the other side of the bed. She was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt that was several sizes to big for her as it came down her legs halfway to her knees. Panting heavily in cold sweat. "Was it all just a dream?" She asked pinching herself to check. "No it was all just a nightmare." She tried to reassure herself.

She then used her sensory magic to see how her baby was doing only to find it missing. "That's right." She remembered everything that happened before she passed out, while hugging her abdomen. "My baby is gone." She sobbed as tears formed in her eyes. Memories of that blocked kick invaded her mind. "I sacrificed it to save Natsu." Then the memories of her nightmare swept over her. "Or was it Natsu actions that lead to its death?" Both images continuously flashed in her mind.

The Blonde grabbed a hold of her head with one hand as the trail of thoughts was giving her a headache. "Was it all my fault?" She asked herself. Both images had one thing connecting them. She had gotten in the middle of the two wizards knowing both of them were capable of tearing her to ribbons. "Am I the reason my baby died?" Quickly slapping herself. "How could I think that? No true mother would do anything to hurt their own child."

Still no matter how she looked at it the fact remained the same. The baby was gone regardless of who was truly responsible for its end. Lucy buried her face into her knees as she hugged her abdomen baleing tears.

After what felt like hours of crying the stellar mage heard the door to the room she was in open up. She saw a man with long black hair holding something in his arms; it was the man who caused her to shed all those tears. Her instincts told her to keep as much distance between them as possible, but instincts she acquired through years of home invasions took over. "Intruder!" She shouted as she launched a spinning back kick.

"What?" he said unprepared to block the kick aimed at his face. The force of the kick forged him to drop the tray of food he was carrying, while knocking him against the wall. "This is my house." He said as he slid down the wall.

Realizing what she just did, and to whom she realized she most likely just started a fight. A fight she felt she had no chance of winning in her current state of mind. Before leaving the room she tried to find her celestial keys, but couldn't find them. Seeing that the door was wide open she bolted out the door into what looked like a kitchen/living room. Not paying attention to the details of the new room she quickly looked for the door that would let her outside of Seyru's home. After a couple of seconds of looking she found the door, and quickly turned the handle leaving the house with no way of contacting her spirits.

"Hold up, you're in no condition to go outside yet." Seyru shouted.

Not listening to the man she continued to run out the door. Outside of the house the blonde saw that tropical trees surrounded the small house. The ground was covered in ankle high grass that was tickling her bare feet. Looking to her left she saw a beach that was being hit by the flow and ebb of the tide. To her right she saw a dense forest of tropical trees, and bolted towards them.  Despite only running a short distance she already starting to feel exhausted. ' _How long have I been asleep for?'_ Never being too physically strong herself compared to her guild mates she had always had good cardio.

"Hold up Lucy. You've been asleep for a week. Your body in nowhere near ready to go out side yet." The man shouted running after the woman.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

Unlike the nightmare she had just woken up from after running for only two minute the stellar mage felt herself slowing down as she dodged trees that were getting in her way _. 'This is weak. I know I can run a lot longer than this before slowing down_.' Starting to feel dehydrated.

"Lucy where are you?" Sounding close.

Lucy urged he legs to go faster, but they refused to go any fast than a jogging speed now. Feeling like she was going up hill the entire time she began felling a sharp pain in her side making itself known forcing the blonde into a walk as she held her side. Her breathing became more labored as the air around her felt muggy making her sweat even harder.

"There you are."

Looking behind to see the black-haired man had caught up to her not even looking the slightest bit winded. She turned her head back to see that a clearing was coming up soon. Adrenaline kicking in the stellar mage found the strength to jog again as she headed towards the clearing.

It was no real clearing. It was just the edge of the forest. With less than fifteen feet separating the forest from the edge of a cliff. "Great I'm trapped." She said looking down the cliff seeing it had to be at least two hundred feet to the jagged rocks at the bottom that were being pounded by the high waves of the ocean.

"There's no point in running." The man pursuing her said exiting the forest. "If you haven't realized it yet you're on an island." Calmly approaching the young woman.

"Stay back." Lucy was standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Okay, Okay I won't come any closer just calm down." Seyru raised both of his hands up. "Let's just talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Your future."

"My future. You ruined my future. If it weren't for you I'd be starting a family right now."

Seyru looked away with a guilty look on his face. "Ruined it or saved it?"

"Ruined it." Lucy answered angrily.

"Do you remember what I told you before Leo first struck me?"

_Flashback_

_Lucy using the last of her strength spat at his face._

_"Defiant even to the end. I like that." He gave an evil smile._

_"You can never crush a fairy tail wizards spirit." Her words no loader than a whisper._

_"So much magic, and determination at this young of an age." Not bothering to wipe the spit off of his face as he moved his mouth just over her ear. "I apologize for that initial kick that killed your child. But I wonder. Did I save you from mediocrity?"_

_Lucy felt a strong urge to cry despite her body unable to produce anymore tears._

_"If you had had that child you would have hit the an early ceiling for your potential. But now that it's gone perhaps now you might be able to reach your true potential."_

_End flashback._

"Yeah I do. You talked about my potential with my baby gone."

"You could one day be on the level of the ten saint wizards. Maybe even higher."

"I don't care about power. I just want to be with my Nakama."

"You mean your Nakama that have been holding you back." He shot a serious glance at her.

"Holding me back. They've never…"

"Please they wouldn't even let you try to fight me." The girl tried to protest, but he cut her off. "Now tell me is that because you were pregnant, or would they have done it anyways.

Lucy could see it in his eyes he already knew the answer without her having to say a word. "They wouldn't have let me either way."

"Then perhaps it's your Nakama's fault your child is dead."

"No that's not even…"

"Think about it. They probably hardly ever let you fight no matter how banged up they are. The only time you get pushed in when you a separated from everyone else."

Thinking of all her major battles especially her most recent against her captor. ' _He's right the only time I ever get to go all out is when I'm separated from everyone else. Even then half the time they still somehow run in and give me a hand in finishing of the fight.'_

"The look on your face is telling me I'm right." Seyru smirked. "It they had allowed you to get pushed then maybe they would view you as someone who could fight along side them, instead of someone to watch them as they do the real work. Maybe then you might have fought me alongside your teammates, and maybe even beat me."

His words were starting to give Lucy a headache. All of his points she found was hitting the nail right on the head. Yet she didn't want to listen to him because of all the pain he caused her. Her emotions were being strained. "Have my friends really been holding me back? Could I have saved them if they weren't constantly saving me? Are they to blame for my loss."

"Kind of funny and sad at the same time really. In your case being saved by those you love caused you more pain than what they saved you from."

' _That's right they always save me.'_ Looking behind herself looking down at the water below her. "Natsu please catch me." Yelling as she leaned back so far that it forged herself to fall down the cliff.

* * *

**In Magnolia Hospital.**

Natsu finally woke up after being unconscious for a week. His right hand shoot straight up into the air as if he was trying to catch someone. "Don't worry Lucy I'll save you." He said sitting up off his bed, only to fall back into the world of dreams.

* * *

"SHIT!" Seyru ran to the edge of the cliff. "Earth-Magic Gathering Armor." He cast right before jumping after the blonde. With the additional weight he quickly caught up to her in her free fall. Once he caught up to her he pulled her in close to his body, and turned her so his back was to the jagged rocks below. "Earth-Magic Craft." The armor he had made shot out from underneath him making an earthen plank that dug into the side of the cliff. Once the earth dug into the cliff it extended itself out to catch the caster as he hit the earth plank stopping the fall thirty feet before the two would have hit the water and rocks below. The sudden stop combined with Lucy falling on top of him drove the wind right out of his lungs.

Lucy felt that she had stopped, and that someone had caught her. Filled with joy she opened her eyes as she hugged the person who saved her. "Thank you Natsu I knew you would…" She then realized the person who saved didn't have Salmon pink hair or onyx black eyes. No he had midnight black hair with azure blue eyes. "You're not Natsu." She quickly got off of him and crawled as far back as the earthen platform would allow her.

"Who else would it have been." He was breathing heavily. "We're the only two people on the island right now." He turned himself over so his stomach was to the platform.

"Why did you save me?"

"Remember I told you I needed to talk to you about your future." He said as he stood back up. "More specifically your next three years."

"My next three years?"

"Yes. I had Samuel the man with silver hair give your guild a message."

"What was the message?"

"That I wanted a rematch with them in three years, and to make sure they would accept I had my team take you as a hostage."

Lucy remembered the nightmare she had just woken up from. _'Could that nightmare have been a premonition instead. Does I mean we are all going to die in three years?'_ "Why would you want a rematch? Didn't you beat us already?"

"Yes I did, but I haven't felt so alive in a long time when I fought you, Pinky, Scarlet, and Stripes."

"So you took me prisoner so you could fight them again in three years. To feel alive again. They would have accepted that without you taking me hostage."

"True, but they wouldn't have had the same type of motivation."

"They're the most motivated guild on Earthland."

Seyru looked up at the sky. "You fight better when you fight for those you love."

"Do you expect me to just standby as you fight my Nakama." Again remembering the images of her Nakama's lifeless bodies.

"That is completely up to you." He turned his gaze back towards the stellar mage. "And the choice you make right now. I was originally going to say you had two options, but after what you just pulled I'd say you have a third options." The earth platform began to rise up higher above the water stopping just twenty feet from the top of the cliff. "Option one. You can continue your jump into the ocean, but know that this time I won't save you this time."

Lucy looked down too see they were over one hundred feet above the ocean and jagged rocks. If she jumped this time it would be the end of her.

"Option two." He made a long chain appear next to himself as he crouched down to pick it up with his left hand. "You can be my prisoner by the traditional means for the next three years."

As strongly as she felt against someone giving up on his or her own life, being a chained up prisoner for three years didn't sound much more appealing. "What's my third option?"

Seyru extended his empty right hand forward. "I can train you for the next three years so you can try to obtain your revenge."

Lucy looked at him curiously. "Why would you train someone you plan to fight with in three years, and what's stopping me from getting my revenge on you in your sleep?"

The Elemental Mage simply smiled at the last question. "Absolutely nothing would stop you from killing me in my sleep. However this island were on is uncharted, and only a handful of people in the world know about it. And believe me if they find this island without me on it they'll kill anyone left on this island. On top of that this island is constantly being hit by the waves below you right now. Any attempt to escape it would be futile."

"So there's no way off this island." ' _And killing him would essentially be suicide_.' Lucy didn't know how much more depression she could handle. "But still why offer to train me?"

"Consider it my way of paying you back for taking the life of your baby. Regardless who is at fault it truly is it was still the end of my foot that ended its life."

"You think you can be forgiven so easily for what you have done?

"No I don't, nor do I ever expect it. Now what's your answer."

Not liking her first two options Lucy slowly extended her right hand and placed it in Seyru's open right hand. "I'll wait three years to get may revenge." She said as she pulled herself back onto her feet.

"Good choice Lucy. Your training will begin in one week. Until then I suggest you use that time to prepare yourself, heal yourself, and mourn for your loss because if you bring any weakness into training it could cost you your life."

Nodded her had before looking away from the man she just made a deal with. ' _Natsu please don't stop loving me, and this time I'll be the one to save you, all of you._ ' Lucy had just given herself a new goal. She would become strong enough so in three years she could stop her nightmare from becoming reality.

**End chapter 8.**

**Next Chapter.  
**

**Guilt?  
**


	9. Guilt?

A young Pink-haired mage found himself standing in the middle of Magnolia Park. More specifically he was standing in the middle of a massacre that took place in the center of Magnolia Park. He saw tables broken. Barrels smashed to pieces with puddles the alcohol they once held waiting to be absorbed in to the ground. Blankets torn. Plates and utensils were broken and scattered all over the ground. Food to be seen covering practically any and everything. The trees though were somehow left unharmed. The destruction of the furniture and decor didn't concern him at all; after all it looked like a regular sight to him after that countless times he broke the same things in the guild. What wasn't normal was that all of his Nakama were all sprawled on the ground unconscious.

" _This looks familiar_." The Pink-haired mage said to himself. _'Wait this actually all happened._ ' As he remembered the fight from before as he looked over his surrounding once again. It was exactly that same as when he saw it before. ' _What's going on here?'_

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Natsu looked in the direction he heard the shout. He saw himself battered, with blood trickling down his lips, his exposed skin now looked like it was covered in scales, bruises, and his body was engulfed in flames. ' _It's a flash back._ ' Natsu said to himself as he looked for the Black-haired enemy.

"You just won't stay down will you Pinky." Said a man with a massive cut on his right arm from the top of his shoulder to the base of his knuckles.

Natsu finally spotted him after hearing the man's voice. ' _Why is he smiling?_ '

"I won't let you hurt the woman I Love." The memory version of Natsu had his flames turn from red to gold.

' _The golden flame. Wait that means he's about to attack Seyru…_ "

"Natsu, please just stay down. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." The memory version of Lucy pleaded.

' _And Lucy too_.' He saw his blonde girlfriend on her knees crying.

"He won't listen to you." Said the black-haired man as he pulled a glove out of his pocket. "Look at his eyes." He bit down onto the opening of the glove with his mouth as he shoved his left hand into the glove. "Those eyes are that of the destroyer. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants right now. In this case it's my head."

' _Eye of the Destroyer? Wait! Oh no. I'm about to attack them. Lucy Run_.' Natsu tried to yell at her, but she didn't react.

"Natsu, Please." The memory of Lucy begged.

' _Listen to her damn it!_ ' Shouting at the memory version of himself. He could feel himself trembling as he ran in front of his memory.

"Fire Dragon's…" the memory Natsu looked to be in major pain. "Fire Dragon's Roar." A golden stream of fire came streaming out of his mouth.

' _Stop it!'_ He begged himself as he stopped right in front of the golden flame _. 'You're aiming a Lucy too.'_ The jet of fire phased right through him as it continued on toward Seyru and Lucy. He tried to turn around to tell Seyru to get Lucy out of there, but he was engulfed by a white light before he could utter a single word. As quickly as the light had engulfed him it just a quickly let him go. It let him go to a scene that dropped him to his knees with tears falling down his face. _'This isn't what happened.'_ He said to himself as he was once again in the middle of the park with the broken decoration, and unconscious guild mates again. Except this time everything was burning.

"AAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard all of his Nakama screaming in agonizing pain, as they were being burned alive. Slowly, but surly the screams became quieter as the flames ended their lives one at a time.

' _THIS ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED!'_   The Dragon Slayer screamed as an overwhealming feeling of guilt swept through his body. He tried to muffle the noise by covering his ears, but his ears were to sensitive for him to not hear all the screams. Suddenly the image of Seyru appeared before him.

"Do you even realize what you just did?" The memory asked him directly.

' _I didn't mean to do this_.'

"Or should I say what you almost did?"

' _This isn't what happened.'_

"Look around you!"

' _You saved all of them_.' Natsu closed his eyes tuning his head away from Seyru. He didn't want to see the images of his Nakama burning from his own flame.

"You held onto that attack for to long. It literally would have been a wildfire. They would have all be burned alive." Once he finished talking another collective scream of pain came from his remaining Nakama.

Slamming both of his hands on the ground. " _I didn't mean to do this_." Tears falling down his face like blood coming from an open wound.

"Look around you. I may have beaten them down, but I didn't kill a single person."

In the exception to the crackling sounds of the Sakura trees burning it was completely silent.

' _The screams stopped._ ' It took Natsu several long and agonizing moments before he finally admitted to what just happened. ' _I-I-I k-ki-kill-killed m-my na-ka-ma._ ' Buriing his face into the ground.

"You would have killed her." Seyru said coldly to the bawling Natsu.

Looking up from the ground _'NO_!'

Before him stood Lucy dressed in a scorched blouse, and mini skirt that continued to burn. Her golden blonde hair was replaced with a golden fire. Her eyes crying blood, as she looked at him with a blank expression that seemed to be asking why. Her arms were holding a baby wrapped in a burning blanket.

' _I didn't know you were there. I couldn't control myself. I didn't know you were pregnant Lucy."_ He punched the ground again as hard as he could causing his knuckles to bleed.

"Pinky you know what the most dangerous thing in this world is? It's a person who can't fully control their own power. You have some strong magic, but your unwillingness to grasp full control is holding you back. In order for you to control your magic you have to be able to control yourself." Seyru paused before speaking again. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you." The memory then charged Natsu as he threw a kick.

Natsu closed his eyes as the kick was only inches from his face. He kept them closed for several seconds, but the pain never came. Instead he heard a baby's cry calling out for someone to comfort it.

"WAAAAHHHHH, WAAAAAHHHHHHH, WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The crying from the baby, his baby forced him to open his eyes.

First he saw Lucy on her knees holding onto her stomach crying more tears of blood. She started to whisper "I can't feel it anymore" over and over again.

Next he saw Seyru standing two feet away from the blonde holding the baby wrapped in the burning blanket. He looked at two with eyes filled with Sorrow. "I'm so sorry." He said softly as he turned to walk away from them.

Natsu summoned the remainder of he strength to stand up as he watched Seyru walk away. ' _Lucy begged me to stop_.' He looked down at the crying mage. ' _But I wouldn't listen to her_.' His whole body began to burn from the flames he had created. ' _I just kept on fighting regardless of what happened._ ' He saw Lucy collapse as her body turned to ash. ' _ **If I had just stayed down none of you would have had to die**_.' He screamed as his own flames turned him to ash as it had the rest of his Nakama.

* * *

**Magnolia Hospital. 10 days after the fight.**

The fire dragon slayer finally woke up after being unconscious for over a week. He tried to sit up, but his body felt like it weighed a ton. His chest felt like it had been repeatedly hit by a lacrime-powered car. Unable to sit up he turned his head to see an iv and heart monitor hooked up to his right arm, his chest was completely covered in bandages, and he was wearing a breathing mask.

With his left hand he removed the breathing mask from his face. Next he slowly lifted his left arm over the backrest of the bed and began to pull himself towards it so he could use it to sit up. With is right arm he pulled the metal pole holding the iv bag an monitor closer to where he was sitting. His right arm was now resting over his stomach with his left hand holding onto the wires attached to his arm

Taking a quick look around the room before unplugging himself he saw that the door to the room was shut, and had a window on the opposite side that could easily be opened, or broken depending on which was quicker. "Probably ten seconds at most before the nurses come in after I unplug the heart monitor." Said Natsu to himself. He did a bunch of quick stretches to see how his reflexes were. In exception to his battered left ribs he didn't feel any other major pains, his body just felt heavy after being inactive for so long.

"3, 2, 1." Natsu unplugged himself from the iv and heart monitor that quickly made the noise it made whenever somebody is flat-lining. Then the dragon slayer jumped off of the bed, barely keeping is legs underneath him as they felt like jelly as he got to the window as quickly as possible. He heard the nurses outside of his room hurrying towards his room calling for a code red. He looked out the window to see he was on the second floor meaning the windows couldn't be opened traditionally.

"Guess I have to escape Fairy Tail style." He said as he ignited his fists. Remembering his nightmare he extinguished the flames as he simply punched out the window with his bare hands. The door slammed open as three nurses rushed in to see him destroy the window. Before they even had a change to restrain their patient the man jumped out the window. Normally he would be able to land on his feet no problem, but still on wobbly legs he ended up landing on his hands and knees hard.

Doing his best to ignore the pain surging through his body the pinkette got back up to his feet as quickly as he could. He heard the nurses yelling at him to come back. Knowing he should stay and recover a bit longer, he followed his instincts and not listen to reason as he started to limp away from the hospital. It's not that he distrusted the doctors to heal him, it was because he didn't want to see his Naka… No he didn't want to see his guild mates just yet. Right now there was only one member of Fairy Tail he wanted to talk to before anyone else. "You better be at the guild right now Gramps."

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guildhall.**

Makarov was going through his usual paper work. Most of it being complaints from the magic council about his children going overboard on their missions as usual. "These children are going to be the death of me." He sighed. Someone knocked on his office door. "Come in."

Mira opened the door. "Master Natsu finally woke up, but he ran away from the hospital." The take-over mage said worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Makarov finished writing his last apology letter to the council.

"But he just had his entire left rib cage reconstructed."

"That boy has always been quick to recover." ' _Although I wonder how he's doing emotionally right now?_ ' He looked up to see the concern on the young woman's face matched his own thoughts. "Go ahead and have the rest of the guild look for him. He's probably still in Magnolia somewhere."

"Thank you, Master." She said as she closed the door.

He waited a couple of moments to make sure everyone left the guild before clearing his throat. "You can come in through the window now Natsu, it's unlocked."

Natsu gently opened the window from the outside just enough so he could sneak through so he could enter the office. He then moved over to the chair on the opposite side of the master's desk. He placed one hand on the back silently asking if he could sit on it.

' _Strange normally he enters as load as possible._ ' Thought the old man. He quickly looked over his child dressed in his normal get-up, but underneath his vest his chest was completely wrapped up in bandages. His face had a solemn look, but hecould see it was just a mask used to hide the boy's true sadness. "You may sit down child."

Taking a seat down in the chair. He placed his hands one over the other right under the bridge of his nose, hiding his mouth. His eyes were looking down at the desk instead of the master. Silence took hold of the room for a long stretch of time.

' _How sad. He looks the complete opposite of what he looked like ten days ago when he told him of his plans to propose to Lucy. Then again I'd be more worried about him if he didn't look like this after what he went through._ ' Thought Makarov before he finally broke the silence. "What is it you want to talk about Natsu?"

Natsu remained silent for a couple more moments. He slowly moved he gaze from the desk to his guild insignia just below his shoulder. It was clear by looking at his eyes that he was fighting to keep himself from crying. Finally looked into his master's eyes before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry…but if have to…I have to" he struggled to say the final three words. "I have to leave the guild."

Makarov was taken back by his comment. He was hoping for the boy to say 'I got you' as he looked closer at the boy sitting before him. But it never came. He could see that he was serious, and wasn't trying to fool his old ears. "Why Natsu? Why would you want to quit the guild?"

There was another long stretch of silence as the old man waited to hear the dragon slayers explanation.

"I almost broke Fairy Tails two main rules." His words were no louder than a whisper. (Rule #1 never do anything that would compromise the guild or any of its members. Rule #2 never kill anyone.) "And if it weren't for Seyru…I would have ended up breaking both rules."

Still not believing a single word he was being told, but he knew by the look on his face that the boy wasn't lying to him. "How did you almost break the rules Natsu?"

"Igneel warned me about all the powers and likeness of a dragon I would inherit from him by becoming a dragon slayer." Natsu breathing sounded like he would break down and cry at any second. "The Dragon's Rage ended up taking control over me when I say Seyru touch Lucy. I couldn't control myself." Tears finally started to fall down his checks. He quickly covered his face in his hands as his elbows touched the desk.

Using his magic to extend his arm as he placed his hand on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I know its painful child, but you have to tell me what happened." It was as clear as day how much emotional pain he was in, but if Makarov was going to let one of his children go he had to know why they wanted to leave.

"In may rage I somehow summoned the golden flame..."

' _The all burning flame. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he used it, after all it was only a matter of time before he awoken that flame_.' Thought the old man.

"I used it in my breath attack against him. He ended up stopping it with a blue flame, and contained the flames with an earthen walls."

"You feel guilty because of that?"

"If he didn't contain the fire it would have spread…It would have spread and kil…it would have burned everyone."

Makarov felt himself begin to shake. He knew Natsu's habit of being reckless, but he knew he was careful enough to not hurt any bystanders. "You should consider yourself fortunate that he contained the fire, and saved everyone. Not a lot of enemies would do that, but still why didn't he just dodge the flames instead."

Breathing became deeper, and his tears had gotten through his fingers as they began to drip down his arms. "If he had dodged my attack it would have gotten Lu-Lucy." His arms gave out so his forehead now rested on the desk. "I almost killed her, and our child. In the end though it was my actions that lead to the death of our baby." Falling out of his seat as he continued to cry on the floor.

The guild master didn't know how to respond to what he was just told. All he knew is that his child spoke the truth. He nearly did break Fairy Tails two main rules. If it weren't for the fast thinking of their new enemy he would have lost almost all his children. "Natsu before we get any further into the possible removal of your guild mark there are some other things we need to discuss first.

Over the next hour Makarov consoled the young man while telling him everything that had happened while he was recovering in the hospital bed. He told Natsu that everyone had recovered from the fight. He told him that the dark guild Shadow Angel had taken Lucy prisoner, and would return her in three years in exchange for a rematch. After that he tried not to bring Lucy back up as much as possible. He did his best to persuade Natsu not to leave, even asked Natsu what he planned on doing if he left. In the end though it was all his decision. All the old man could do was talk to him.

* * *

**One hour later in the guildhall.**

Everyone who had gone out to search for Natsu had returned to the guildhall. The members were still quieter than usual, as most of them were still dealing with their loss. Each one began to take a seat with their usual entourage at each table ordering food and drinks from the barmaids.

"Wonder if Natsu is still in Magnolia?" Asked Gray.

"You know as well as me that he wouldn't just run away." Answered Erza.

"Well if he did get out of town it was probably to go find Lucy." Said Levy with a hopeful expression on her face.

"I doubt he even knows what happened to her." Said Gajeel. Everyone at the table stared at him. "What he's been out for ten days. How could he know?"

"Natsu has always claimed to have a strong bond with Lucy. Maybe he just knew something was wrong with her." Said Wendy hopefully.

"Neither one of us could get a lead on where those bastards took Bunny-girl. Cana couldn't find her using her cards as well." After hearing that Cana set down her barrel of alcohol. "I doubt Natsu could have found her either. We should just face it we're not going to see her for three years.

Everyone who was listening in on the conversation became silent after hearing what the Iron-mage said. Some had a strong urge to strike the him, but they knew what he said was true. They wouldn't see there precious Nakama for three years.

"What's the matter Pinkie? Not going to hit me after what I just said?" Turning his head to the base of the stairs where Natsu stood.

Everyone in the guild turned his or her attention to where Natsu was standing as the dragon slayer just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Everyone was expecting a brawl to start any second between the dragon slayers but it never came. When he didn't reply everyone started to surround him asking him where he had been, how he was doing, and why he wasn't acting normally. The Fire-Mage just stood silent.

Not liking that he was being ignored by his rival he walked towards him until only two feet separated the two. "I just insulted you Dumb-Ass aren't you going to do something about it?" He looked as if he was begging Natsu to hit him.

"Gajeel back off." Warned Wendy. "He's only just now woken up from having intense surgery. He shouldn't even be walking right now let alone fighting." The youngest dragon slayer lectured.

Everyone just then noticed just how bandaged up Natsu was.

"I'll ask it again more directly Dumb-Ass. Why aren't you trying to find Bunny-Girl?"

"I don't deserve to have her anymore." He answered without any emotions behind his words. Everyone looked at him in surprise as then never thought he would say something like that. If possible the guild got even quieter.

SLAP. "What are you talking about Natsu. You and Lucy were made for each other." Said Mira angrily. ' _Do you have any idea how much work I put into trying to get you two to realize that?_ ' Thought the resident matchmaker.

"Like I said. I no longer deserve to have her."

"What did you do to her to say something like that?" Asked Erza as she now had a sword pointing three inches away from his neck.

Taking a strong hold on the redhead's sword as he moved the tip of the blade right on top of his right shoulder.

This action caught her off guard. "What are you…"

Pressing the blade down making a cut from the top of his shoulder to halfway down his bicep before Erza made the sword disappear. Wendy rushed to his side to heal the cut, but he pushed her away. He didn't want it to be healed. He wanted it to be a scar to remind him of what he nearly did.

"Why did you scar yourself over your guild mark?" Asked Erza.

"Look at it more carefully." Wiping some of the blood off from over his freshly made scar.

Shock hit everyone who looked at Natsu's injured arm. His arm was bare. He no longer had the guild mark on his arm. Before anyone could ask him why he spoke.

"Just like I no longer deserve to have Lucy. I no longer deserve to be member of this guild." He looked to be on the verge of crying once more.

Nobody knew what to say. Could the infamous Salamander really be leaving them? The man who had created a strong bond with everyone in the guild. Collectively they all thought the same thing _. 'This could not be happening. No way in Hell is Natsu willingly quitting Fairy Tail._ '

"It's true. As of right now Natsu Dragneel is no longer a member of Fairy Tail." Said Makarov standing on the railing of the staircase.

Before anyone could say anything an iron pole hit the former guild member. Said iron pole struck Natsu on his chin sending him crashing through a nearby table. Normally he would have jumped right back onto his feet, but this time the fire-mage just lay on top of the broken table.

"Did Gajeel just knock Natsu out with just one punch?" Asked several guild members nearly all at the same time.

"I didn't hit him hard enough to knock him out." Said Gajeel as he walked towards the broken table. "Come on I know you're still awake. You've git some questions to answer."

Natsu slowly got up onto his feet. "You can't hurt me enough to match how I'm feeling right now." His eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

Hitting him harder than he did with the first punch. The time the other man went flying through the air breaking through another table he landed on. "How was that Salamander?"

"If you really want me to feel anything else you should stop holding back." Getting back up to his feet again.

Before he could hit a third blow he was restrained by Alzack, Elfman, Wakaba, Romeo, and Max. "What did you do Natsu? What could you have done to cause you to act this way?" He asked as he tried to free himself. He couldn't stand it when people took pity on themselves.

Natsu pulled himself back up to his feet for a third time. "Please, don't make me relive my sins a third time today." A single tear feel down his left check.

He was about to yell at him again until he saw that Makarov was shooting a threatening glare at him. "Fine, but don't you dare come back without Lucy and the old Natsu. This Natsu standing before me pisses me off more than the original." At that he walked back to table he was sitting at.

Silence once again took a hold over the guild. After waiting for a couple of moments Natsu stated to walk to the guilds exit. Opening the door as he readied to exit the guild perhaps for the last time.

"Ice-Make Wall." A wall of ice appeared stopping the fire-mage from exiting.

Turning around to the left to see his life long rival preventing him from leaving.

"I don't care that you're about to leave," Gray lied. "But before you do you have some questions to answer."

Instead of breaking through the ice like the guild thought he would he just stood there waiting for Gray to ask his first question.

"Did Master tell you about Lucy's situation?"

"Yes." He answered quietly.

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know yet…" a moment of silence. "But you'll probably never see me again."

Gray looked at him as if one of his nightmares had come true. He could see that Natsu was dead serious about everything he just said.

"Gray take good care of Juvia. You two really do belong together, and make sure that kid of yours becomes good and strong."

Lowering his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. He then truly knew what Makarov meant when he told him to count his blessings. "We're going to have a son." He revealed for the first time to the guild.

"Did the two of you decide on a name yet?"

"Dusk . Dusk Fullbuster ." Letting his ice begin to melt.

"I hope he grows up to be strong just like his father." Natsu began to turn back towards the door, but saw a golden light appear in the doorway.

"Regulus Punch!" The lion struck the dragon square on the jaw sending his body skidding over three tables before stopping as he hit Mira's bar counter. Not even waiting to see the damage he did Loke marched straight towards Natsu. He had a look of pure anger on his face that made even Erza get out of his way. Picking him up by Igneel's scarf with his left hand as he cocked his right hand back. "You think I'll just let you leave Lucy after how happy you've made her?"

"I don't deserve…"

Loke delivered three more punches to the fire-mages face drawing blood from his lip and nose. The lion gritted his share teeth before speaking. "Who says you get to decide that? Maybe Lucy still wants you. Did you even consider her at all while you made these decisions."

"Why would she want me after what I did to her?"

Throwing the other man through the open door out onto the streets. He quickly stormed over to where he threw his master's lover.

"Loke that's enough he's still injured." Said Erza

"Stay out of this Erza." Shooting her a death glare as he continued on his way.

Before he could exit the guild Gajeel blocked Loke's path.

"Unless you want to find out what would have happened in our fight if I was at full power back then I suggest you get out of my way." He felt a cold hand grab onto his shoulder. The lion took a deep breath not bothering to look at Gray. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him."

Both Iron and Ice mages let the spirit pass. He stopped four feet away from where Natsu struggled to his feet. He waited till the dragon slayer stood back up. "Tell me what you did or I swear I'll make sure you never so much as think of Lucy again."

Tears fell down both sides of Natsu's face. He breathing became stressed so he could keep his voice from cracking for what he was about to reveal. The entire guild had exited the hall as they surrounded the lion and dragon waiting to hear why Natsu was leaving.

"I almost killed her." Pause. "I almost killed everyone. Seyru should have killed me. At least then Lucy would have still had the baby."

"What baby?" Whispered the surrounding mages

Loke grabbed him by the scarf again.

"She would have been better off choosing you over me." Closing his eyes expecting another punch.

"She choose you over me for a reason." Pulling the pinkette closer so their foreheads were touching. "What she felt for me was only friendship, what she felt from you was love." He then shoved the other man back.

"After what I did how could she still love me at all?"

"Lucy still loves you, you idiot. Lucy fought that bastard for you."

"What?" Natsu looked at Loke with disbelief.

"Her Love for you pushed her to fight him. It pushed me to my beyond my own limits."

Natsu turned his back to Loke. "I'll bring her back…somehow." His words lacked the confidence he normally had whenever he made a promise. He then began to walk away from the spirit and through the crowd.

"Natsu wait." Said Lisanna trying to catch up to Natsu until someone grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"Let him go." Said Laxus. "This is something he has to overcome by himself. We can only hope he's strong enough to overcome his own guilt."

Nobody else tried to stop him. They knew Laxus was right. He was facing his most difficult opponent yet. An opponent only he could fight. Himself.

"Looks like you may be the last chance to snap him out of this." Makarov said to the tall orange haired man standing next to him.

"Yeah. It looks like it." Sighed Gildarts.

* * *

**Magnolia park/night time.**

In the middle of the clearing where the fight took place ten days ago stood Natsu. He looked around at the restored site remembering everything that took place. In the exception of one missing Sakura Tree it looked just like it did before they had decorated it. The mage store at where the tree once stood. He remembered that tree specifically. It was the one he had dug up, and floated down the river in front of Lucy's apartment.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he kept on thinking of the good times he and Lucy shared. "I already told myself I don't deserve her." Memories he shared with Lucy wouldn't stop replaying in his mind. "Why can't I let her go?"

"Because deep down you know you will always lover her. That's why you have to be with her." Said a male voice.

"Don't try to cheer me up Gildarts. If the rest of Fairy Tail couldn't do it I doubt you could."

"None of them have walked the same path I have. The same path you're about to walk down as well."

"What path would that be?" Asked Natsu. ' _The way of the Destroyer._ ' Seyru's voice whispered in his mind.

"The path of Loneliness, and Regret."

"I've never seen you sad or lonely once."

"You've never seen me when I'm on a quest. There a very few in this world who are on the same level or higher than me." Gildarts sighed. "In order to get to that level you have to be willing to sacrifice something."

"Like what?"

"Your family life." Natsu didn't respond. "In order to get to this level you have to be willing to sever those ties. I know this because that's what I did to Cana's mother. And not a day goes by were I don't regret leaving her the way I did."

"I heard you say something like this before."

"You were listening in on the conversation when Cana revealed herself to be my daughter?" Gildarts face twitched with minor annoyance.

"Yeah."

"I was going to tell you and the rest of your generation this in a few days, but you need to hear this now." Pause. "Natsu you're getting to the point where you need to make a decision about your future as a mage. You have to decide whether you want to continue to grow your powers to climb up the magical ladder, or decide if you want to have a family."

"Why can't you have both?"

"In order to climb the ladder you have to par-take in quests that will require you to be away from home for years, maybe even decades. That amount of time spent away isn't fair to ask someone to wait for you."

"You can't take them with you?"

Gildarts removed his cloak showing all the scars and injuries he had accumulated over the years. "I got all of these trying to save myself. If I had to protect someone else as well I'd be dead right now."

"So it comes down to a choice between power and family?"

"I left Cana's mother because I became fixated with work. I left the only woman I ever truly loved. Had I known she was pregnant before I left, I never would have left her." A tear made its way down Gildarts's face. "You and me are so much alike Natsu. We both want to be the strongest, but neither one of us wants to be alone."

Natsu thought of all the extended periods of time that none of them saw the older man _. 'Could I really leave Lucy alone like that, that many times.'_

"I made my decision so long ago. I missed out on Cana's life as she was growing up. Ever since she told me I was her father I've always thought what she would be like if I hadn't left her mother."

' _That's right. I wouldn't just be leaving Lucy, I'd also be leaving our kids without a father for unknown stretches of time too._ '

"Natsu you and me are so similar, but now you have to make a choice. Do you truly want to end up being like me? Or do you want to have a family? Think about it? How much does that girl mean to you?"

"Lucy means the world to me." Natsu couldn't lie to himself. "But what if she doesn't want me back after what I did to her?"

"That's a question only she can answer."

"How can I get her back though? That means I have to fight him again." Images of his beating flashed through Natsu's head. "I couldn't even touch him." He looked down at his hands. "I can't use my Dragon Slayer Magic anymore. I don't ever want that rage to take over again."

"You'll have to step into my world for a stretch of time. As for your magic I know of a different form of fire magic you could learn." Gildarts pulled a key out of his pocket that looked to be made of silver. "But this power will come at a grave price." ' _Is it really wise to potentially put that power in his reckless hands?_ ' "Natsu how far are you willing to go in order to save your woman?"

Not even hesitating to answer. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to save Lucy."

"Consider yourself under my training then for the next three years then. Trust me when I say this. It will be as close to hell as you'll get while still alive."

Looking up at the starry night spotting all of the constellations to Lucy's spirits. "I'm coming to save you Lucy." This time saying it with confidence in his voice. ' _Even if you no longer want me in your life._ '

**End chapter 9.**

**Next Chapter.  
**

**On Our Way to the Future? Part 1?**


	10. On Our Way to the Future? Part 1?

**Gray**

**On the beach below the cliffs on the edge on Magnolia. One week after Natsu left.**

On the beach stood a man with raven black hair who wasn't wearing a shirt. He was looking at the endless ocean watching the ebb and flow of the tides. If he choose to stay there much longer the tides would soon cover the beach in several feet of water. He'd been coming down to the beach quite regularly to sort through whatever had been going through his mind. Today there were two main things going through his head.

One was of joy and happiness. This was due to the fact that Porlyusica had taken Juvia off of bed rest thanks to the help of the red pills Samuel had concocted for his love. Without the conflicting magic between mother and son she was able to move around more freely than she had been for the last four months. Although still limited in what she could do with a nearly six month pregnant belly, but at least she wasn't being confined to their bed anymore. This had put a great ease in his mind as he had been concerned about her each time he left her side.

The other thoughts in his mind were just how dull and depressing Fairy Tail had become without Natsu. Without the idiot around there was no longer anyone starting the endless brawls at the guild. For the first couple of days he was grateful for the silence. That was until the silence forced everyone to think of the horrors from twenty days ago even more. By then everyone had learned about how Natsu was planning on proposing to Lucy, but kept the fact she was expecting between Erza, Mira, and Master Makarov. After learning about this combined with the new found silence everyone seemed to be drinking a lot more. The additional drinking didn't bother Gray too much after all he grew up around the bunch of heavy drinkers. What made this additional drinking bad in his eyes was that everyone had been so gloomy while drinking. Besides looking like the people he had grown up with he hardly recognized them anymore.

"Never thought I'd say this but I miss Natsu." Said the Ice-Mage to himself. He then positioned himself in his signature Ice-Make position. "Ice-Make Floor." He directed his magic towards the ocean as his magic froze the top of the ocean fifty feet out, and nearly four feet across.

The incoming waves quickly submerged and crushed the sheet of ice. The sight made him think of Lucy. In that something can be created only to be wiped away so easily before you can fully understand how much it would soon mean to you. "Ice-Make Floor." This time investing more magic into the spell. This time the spell only froze the ocean twenty feet out, but ended up being nearly thirty feet across.

This time the body of Ice stood its own against the waves of the ocean for a sort while. In under a minute of it's creations the movement of the ocean underneath began to crack the ice above it into chunks before they floated ashore. This time the sight reminded him of Erza. If you try to create a barrier around yourself to hide your true feeling you'd better hope you're fast enough to repair the crack before the armor shatters.

"Can't believe Erza of all people had an emotional breakdown." ' _Even more so that she didn't kill anyone while she had it._ ' No one could get her to talk about what had caused the breakdown. The armor she had put around herself somehow stood its ground despite how badly it was cracked. What had shocked people more than her breakdown was that her old rival Mira was the only one that she aloud to get close enough to comfort her.

That was five days ago, and no one had seen her since. All they knew was that Master said she had gone on a mission that may take an untold amount of time in order to complete it. Three days after the break down they then had a new problem going along with the silence and sadness. Without Erza there to hand out the discipline some members now had a lack of motivation to get things done.

"ICE-MAKE FLOOR!" This time he put almost all of his magic into the spell. The sheet of ice went out seventy feet, and was seven feet across, but unlike the previous two spells he gave this spell depth going just over three feet underwater. The amount of magic used caused a great strain on Gray as he was knelling while trying to catch his breath. He watched the ice for several minutes while he caught his breath. Waves had managed to cover it momentarily, but the ice held form the entire time. The ice this time reminded him of himself.

"Stop looking so depressed droopy eyes." Said a rough male voice.

"What was that slanty eyes." Gray said out of habit as he turned to face the voice. He was expecting to see Natsu due to the comment made. Instead he saw Gajeel. "Oh its just you Gajeel." He sighed.

"What was that freezer brain?" Asked an irritated Gajeel.

"I'm not in the mood for petty name calling." Turning his back to the other man.

"You may not be, but the guild needs it."

"Hmmm."

"Ever since I got back you, and the rest of the guild have been all depressed, quiet, and keeping to themselves. It's like everyone is crashing on my style."

"You know why everyone has been acting the way they have."

"So you're just fine letting everyone stay in their current state?"

"Since when have you cared?"

"Since everyone else stopped caring." Answered Gajeel. "Incase you didn't catch it when I hit Salamander I can't stand it when people take pity on themselves, and right now you're the worst offender of them all."

"Sorry, but my entire team have in one way or another left the guild." Gray turned around. "Up until a couple of weeks ago I didn't know how Juvia was going to get through her pregnancy, or how our child would come out. Plus in less than three years I have to fight someone who's allied with the man who nearly took down the entire guild by himself, and beat me out with one hit." _'A hit I took willingly._ '

"So you plan on mopping around, and not make yourself useful." Pointing at the sheet of ice that remained unfazed by the continual pounding of the waves. "If you do that you'll stay just like that ice you created. You can't have change with out making change."

"How would you know anything about that. You haven't changed much since joining the guild."

Gajeel grabbed Gray by his necklace as he was currently shirtless, and pulled him in close so their foreheads touched. "When I first joined Fairy Tail I was cold and heartless punk who wouldn't give a thought about injuring my allies if it meant I hurt my enemies as well. I'd probably still be that way if it weren't for Master Makarov told me."

"And what did Master tell you that changed your life?"

"There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude." Said the iron mage. "That's what he told me. I took it in and realized just how painful being alone can be."

Gray only looked at Gajeel as he continued to speak.

"In that loneliness all you can feel is self pity as you watch everyone else enjoy themselves as they surround themselves with friends." He let out a sigh. "Right now everyone in the guild is isolating themselves, and allowing the loneliness to engulf them. They need someone to cheer them up, and remind them of what this guild is supposed to be like." Remembering how everyone in phantom lord only looked out for number one, and never took concern for anyone else. "I don't want Fairy Tail to become a second Phantom Lord."

Breaking the hold on him as he turned to look at his still undamaged sheet of ice. He thought over everything the iron dragon slayer just said. ' _You can't have change with out making change, huh?_ ' The sheet of ice finally cracked under the unrelenting pressure of the ocean. "In order for us to cheer up the guild you'll have to become Natsu 2.0" he grinned.

"What was that you Damn Stripper?" Asked an infuriated Gajeel.

"You heard me you guitar hero wannabe." Gray matched Gajeel's intensity.

"You wanna have a go at me?" Reading himself for a fight.

"Let's take this inside." Pointing at the guild.

Before either mage could make a move they heard a voice. "Are you two really going to start a fight?"

Out of instincts Gray wrapped one arm around Gajeel's neck and started to act cheery. "No sir." He said. He then felt a strong pain surge through his gut as he fell onto the ground.

"You're damn right we're about to start a fight." Standing over the Ice-Mage looking at where the voice came from. "You got a problem with that Loke?"

"Personally no. I like the fact you two are trying to help heal the guild's wounds. Even if it is in a childish manner." Replied the lion adjusting his glasses. "But that only deals with one of our problems."

"What are you even doing here Loke. Lucy isn't even here so how are you even in our world." Asked Gray who was hugging his stomach where he got hit.

"Don't forget I can open my own gate. As for why I'm here I'm here to start a team with the two of you so we can become stronger." ' _After all I have a score to settle with that black-haired bastard.'_ Loke remembered his last attack against Seyru.

"What?" Asked both Gray and Gajeel.

"Don't forget about me Loke." Said Wendy who appeared next to the lion spirit.

"Sorry about that Wendy. So what do you say guys?"

"Why would I want to join a team with you kitten?" Asked Gajeel.

"Because I have this." Loke pulled out a sheet of paper. "Due to the lack of S-Class level mages Master gave out special exceptions to a certain mage in the guild to perform S-Class missions without an S-Class mage in the party. (Over the past Five years only two mages have achieved S-Class status. Cana Alberona, and Freed Justine.)"

"So you just became an S-Class because a piece of paper tells you, you can be one?"

"No this sheet of paper isn't mine. It's Gray's."

"So I'm considered an S-Class?" Asked Gray who returned to a standing position . Last years S-Class trials ended when Natsu and himself ended up knocking each other out at the same time. They both argued heavily over who won after waking up. Due to how childish they acted the master decided not to promote either mage.

"Only if you take a capable team with you on an S-Class mission." he smiled. "What do you say Gray. Wendy and myself are with you. How's about you Gajeel?"

Gajeel took in a deep breath, and released it slowly. "Messed up. But taking on S-Class missions are the only way we can get strong enough to fight those bastards." Pause. "I'm in." Smiling evilly.

All eyes were on Gray as he stood silently thinking of the opportunity that stands before him. The title of S-Class laid only feet away from him. He thought of his other S-Class Nakama. ' _Erza is gone for God knows how long. Mira only fights when it's absolutely necessary. Laxus and Freed are only in town for days at a time. Gildarts was off training Natsu. And Cana is probably too wasted right now to help anyone. This is my time to shine._ ' He knew he had to become stronger to truly protect his Nakama in the upcoming fight, and that Samuel would be his toughest fight ever. ' _S-Class may be the only way to redeem myself for my actions'_

' _If you want to become stronger think about how you were defeated._ ' Samuel's voice echoed in his mind.

Gray turned his back to his potentially new team as he walked into ocean until it was up to his knee. He remembered how Seyru defeated him. "He beat me by separating my ice into wind and water." He said out loud to himself. Gray bent down and picked up as much water in his right hand as he could. He then extended his left hand up over his head attempting to grab the ocean wind. He then stood himself up right as he reversed the positions of his hands in one fluid motion without dropping any water. "If that's the case I should able to combine the two to make Ice." Gray slammed both hands together in a modified Ice-Make position as he closed his eyes. "Ice-Make Floor." Gray opened his eyes hearing his new team collectively say 'wow' at his handy work. He turned to face his new team. "We start doing S-Class two weeks after Dusk is born Four. Until then I'm not leaving this town. Got it?

"Aye sir." His new team agreed to his terms.

"But for now we have a guild to cheer up." The four mages ran towards Fairy Tail to begin what they hoped to be the biggest brawl in Fairy Tail history.

* * *

**Natsu**

**In the middle of the Sangren Desert (made up location, and named a random). One Month after leaving the guild.**

Natsu was following Gildarts as he led the way through the barren wasteland. There was sand as far as the eye could see in every direction. The skies above matched the sand below them without a single cloud in the sky to give any hope of shade. There was a constant faint gust of wind blowing sand over the surface, and occasionally picking up enough to get the sand blowing into their faces. Cacti were few and far between. In the six days they had been walking through the desert Natsu had only seen two living creatures, both being snakes that he had killed for dinner on those two nights.

"How much further till we get there?" Complained Natsu. He didn't mind the heat. He was just board of walking through the unchanging scenery.

"I thought I told you to conserve your energy during the day." Replied Gildarts.

"But this is so boring just walking all day in silence."

"Like I told you a month ago you'd have to come into my world for three years. In my world walking in silence to your destination for several weeks, or months is common place. Having a companion with you along the way isn't"

"Never thought I'd say I'm missing the train right now." Over the past few years Natsu had actually somewhat gotten used to ridding the train thanks to Lucy's willingness to comfort him. He could now actually go the entire day on the train without throwing up so long as she was beside him. "There I go thinking about her again."

"Once we get to our destination you're going to need those memories to get you through your ordeal."

"The living hell you promised me?"

Gildarts turned around and gave Natsu a serious glare. "Believe me when I say this. You've never experienced anything like this before."

"The new form of fire magic?"

"It's not exactly new. Its actually considered a lost magic."

"Just like my dragon slayer magic?" Natsu's voice became shaky when he brought up his style of magic. He's become so afraid of the rage taking over that he hasn't so much as created a spark since he nearly blew out the hospital window with it.

The older mage didn't answer his question. He just turned around and started walking again. The two mages continued to walk in silence until the sun began to set behind them. Since entering the desert they had always walked during the day, and set up camp to rest at night. After all both men knew better to walk the desert at night.

After setting up the fire to cook dinner Natsu decided to ask his question again. "How much further until we get there?"

"Give me a minute." Gildarts pulled out the strange silver key from his pocket, and poured a small amount of water out of his canteen into his hand. He then touched the water with the tip of the key. The contact made a weird blue light that lit up the desert around them better than the fire did. "If we keep up our pace it will take us two more days." He then drank the water in his hand

"Do you think you could train me a little bit tonight?"

Smiling . "Sorry, but there's no point in training you until you obtain the new form of fire magic."

"How long do you think it will take me to learn the new magic?"

"From what I've been told about it you'll pretty much learn it as you go."

"But I trained with Igneel for years learning all he had to teach me."

"Igneel won't be the one teaching you the magic, nor will I. I'll just be the one pushing you to and beyond your limits as you learn to use it." Natsu gave him a puzzled look. "It's hard to explain. You just have to trust me when I say learning it will come easy. Obtaining it though is a whole nother story."

"Will you at least teach me some of your magic?" he asked with a cute kitten face that would make Happy proud.

"Only if I feel you've come to understand the new magic." Gildarts was unfazed by Natsu's kitten face. "For now just eat your dinner and go to sleep."

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

"So is this it?" Asked Natsu

"Yeah this is it." Said Gildarts.

The two mages stood out side of a door at the base of a mountain that was surrounded by the Sangren Desert on all sides. The door looked to be made of heavy rusted iron, and was covered in chains that weaved in and out of the iron door. The chains themselves were coming out of the mountain and were connected by a single giant golden lock in the center of the door.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to get in."

"No. That someone is testing you to make sure you really want what's inside." Gildarts walked up to the lock while rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out the same silver key from two days ago.

"So you have the key to the lock?"

"I consider this more of a skeleton key." Placing the key into the lock. The key once again admitted the strange blue light it had two nights ago. "Open!" The lock let out a cracking sound before it unlocked, and the chains pulled themselves into the mountain. The Iron door simply fell backwards causing a load booming sound when it hit the ground.

Behind where the iron door once stood was the entrance of a cave. The only light in the cave was coming from the sun behind the two mages. Other than that you couldn't see any further into the cave.

For some reason the cave was giving off an early and almost evil vibe. Yet for some reason Natsu felt like something was trying to pull him into the darkness. Without realizing it Natsu started to walk into the dark cave

' _Come to me Child of Fire._ ' A female voice in a musical tone in his mind.

' _Be careful Natsu._ ' Thought Gildarts as he watched the young mage disappear into the cave. ' _And be prepared to live with the consequences of the decision you're about to make._ '

Natsu continued to walk into the dark cave. Despite being unable to see, hear, or smell anything within the cave he felt his legs turn his body in new directions as the cave began to make turns and corners for him to navigate. It felt weird to him, he couldn't even tell where or how far into the cave he was. Yet he felt his legs guiding him through the darkness as if he knew the lay out of the cave like he knew the back of his hand.

' _You are getting closer to me Child of Fire. Only a little a little further to go._ ' The female voice again sung in his mind.

After a couple more minutes of walking Natsu saw the faint glow coming from a bend coming up in the cave. The light gave him a small wave of excitement that turned his walk into a run until he got to the light. He then found himself standing in a dimly lit tomb with only an ancient stone coffin in the center of the room. The walls of the room were decorated with hieroglyphs from ancient times that he had no hopes of translating.

"What is this place?" Natsu asked aloud.

' _This is my tomb. Child of Fire._ '

"And who are you, and what are you doing in my head."

' _Who I am is of no importance right now. And it was you who called out to me._ '

"I didn't call to anyone."

' _You came seeking my power do you not._ '

"I came to find a new source of fire magic." Said Natsu who was now standing in front of the stone coffin with both hands on the lid.

' _Then open my coffin so we may begin._ '

Pushing the stone lid off of the coffin. When he looked inside he saw it was filled with black ash.

' _Place your right hand into the ashes._ ' The singing voice commanded.

Without thinking about it the Fire-Mage obeyed the voice as he buried his hand into the ash. Before he could even pull his arm away the black ash flew out of the stone coffin and engulfed his entire right arm all the way up past his shoulder. "What's going on?"

' _Now the binding can begin._ ' The female voice sung with a childish laugh.

"What?" Before he knew it his ash covered arm became doused with a new sensation of pain he had never felt before. He remembered one time he asked Gray what if felt like to be burned as fire could never hurt him. Right now his arm felt like what Gray described the pain to be. An immense heat that seared/boil anything that would touch it. "AGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Roared the dragon slayer as the pain continued to build up as he hugged his burning arm to his chest falling on his back

*Outside the cave. *

Gildarts heard Natsu's scream coming out of the cave. Several roars of pain soon followed it. "This is the living hell I promised you Natsu. Now it's just up to you to survive it."

*Back inside the Tomb. *

Despite the fact Natsu was hugging his arm to his chest the burning sensations stayed confined to his right arm. He tried to scratch off the ash from his arm, but he only succeeded in adding a stinging pain from the freshly made cuts. "Fuuuuck." He screamed as he started to slam his burning arm on the stone floor repeatedly. The repeated strikes to the stone floor began to crack it sending the rubble flying in all directions.

'Try to relax. Its about become a lot worse get worse.'

"How can this possibly get any worse?" He asked in anger towards the voice. After asking his question the burning feeling that had stayed on the surface began to sink down under his skin until he felt the bones in his arm feel like they would begin to melt. "God Fucking Damn It!" Tears of pain began to roll down his checks. ' _It just got worse_ ' Rolling over onto his stomach.

"I've got to get out of here." Trying to get to his feet, and would have done so if his right arm didn't feel like it weighed five tons. "Am I going to die here _."_ Realizing he no longer had the strength to leave the tomb.

' _That is up to you, Child of Fire._ '

"I can't die yet. I can't die until I see her one more time." Thoughts of Lucy flooded his mind.

*Outside the cave. *

Gildarts heard another wave of screams, and roars of pain coming out of the cave. He then pulled out a pocket watch from the inside of his cloak. "Fifty-three minutes. I wonder how much longer this ritual will take?"

*Inside the Tomb. *

Natsu tried rubbing his arm to try to ease the pain. Sadly no relief would come. The skin on his right arm felt rough like sandpaper. Pain wise it felt like someone went from searing his arm to deep frying it in some demonic oil. "Just end it already." He pleaded. His original thoughts of just toughing out the pain had been overridden by a wave of anger towards whatever it is that was causing the pain. "Show yourself you fucking coward so I can kick your ass." He soon felt draconic scale form over the rest of his skin that wasn't covered in the black ash.

' _Oh my. Where ever did those scales come from?_ '

"I'm a fire dragon slayer." He snarled as his canines began to sharpen.

'A dragon slayer you say. Then why on earth would you want my powers when you already posses the powers of a dragon?'

"Because I lost myself in its rage."

_ 'Just like you are about to do now?' _

"No. I lost complete control." Grabbing his face in pain. He could feel his facial features becoming sharper.

_ 'Never thought I'd meet a dragon who would take fear of where it takes step.' _

"I almost killed the woman that I love during the fight I lost control." Red flames began to dance around his body.

_'So you seek my powers simply to replace that which you posses now? To keep control?'_

"Yes and no"

' _Explain yourself._ '

"After the fight the man I fought ended up taking her. He took my Lucy. I don't know if she still wants me after what I did to her. But I have to save her from him. I have to save Lucy from Seyru." Natsu took a moment to breathe. "I can't save her using my dragon slayer magic the way I am now. I need a new form of fire magic."

' _How far are you willing to go to save your Lucy?_ '

Just like when Gildarts asked him the same question a month ago Natsu didn't hesitate to answer. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to save her." Finally the pain that had been in his arm for an unknown length of time vanished. He felt his body revert back to its usual form. The flames however stayed. Instead a mere red flame dancing around his body the flames became a mixture of red and white and began to look like feathers. "What is this?"

' _That is my flame Child of Fire. The flame of the Phoenix._ '

"Flame of the Phoenix." Natsu looked at the flames covering his body as he stood up. "Is that what I should call you then, Phoenix?"

' _Yes you may call me Phoenix. Child of Fire.'_

"Only if you call me Natsu." Breathed Natsu.

' _Deal. Now that you passed my trial we may now talk about our pact_ _we just formed Natsu_ _ **.**_ '

* Outside the cave. Night time. *

Gildarts sitting by a homemade fire looked at his pocket watch. "It's been three hours since I heard Natsu's last scream. I hope he didn't die in there."

"I can't die until I save Lucy." Breathed a weary Natsu.

Gildarts saw Natsu as he exited the cave. He literally looked like Hell. His spiky pink hair was matted down. His clothes torn and covered in dirt. All of his weight was leaning against the cave walls as he walked forward. His face showed pure exhaustion. His eyes nearly shut, and looked as if he would close shut at any second. The scarf Igneel had given him was wrapped around his right arm from the tip of his fingers all the way up to the shoulder. Yet for some reason he had that infectious grin on his face

"I got it Gildarts." He raised his covered right arm up in a triumphed way. "Now what's…" His eyes rolled back as he passed out falling forward.

Luckily Fairy Tails Ace Wizard was quick to catch him before he hit the ground. "Now your training can begin." He smiled at the young man in his arms. "But first you rest up. You've earned it after making a pact with the Phoenix."

' _Indeed, you have earned some rest. Natsu Dragneel, bearer of the Phoenix._ ' The Phoenix sung to its new sleeping master.

**End Chapter 10.**

**Next Chapter  
**

**On Our Way to the Future? Part 2?  
**


	11. On Our Way to the Future? Part 2?

**Erza**

**Inside Erza's room at Fairy Hills. 10 Days after confessing her heart to Jellal.**

Erza was lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She lifted her left hand up to touch her face, as her right arm was still in a sling. Her face felt dry. "Finally stopped crying." She said as she sat up. When she lifted herself up off of her bed she became light headed, and dizzy. "Guess it doesn't help that I've dehydrated myself to do so."

It had been ten days since she had confessed her feelings to the man that she thought she loved. It had been ten days since that man had crushed her heart without saying a single word. It had been ten days that Erza had locked herself in her dorm room at Fairy Hills so no one could see the mess that she had become since then.

* Knock-Knock *

Looking at the clock on her nightstand, which was the only source of light in the room. It read three 'O clock in the afternoon. _'This makes four days in a row someone has knocked on my door at the same time each day._ ' letting out a sigh. ' _Can't the person take the hint I want to be left alone?_ '

"Erza I know you're in there." Said Mira knocking on the door again.

' _Go away Mira._ '

Knocking on the door harder. "If you don't answer me I will break down the door, and drag you to the guild." The Take-Over mage threatened.

"Don't force me to make Fried raise two kids on his own." Countered Erza.

"Okay now I know you're in there."

"Ugh!" Groaning. "Give me five minutes." Getting out of her bed, and stumbled her way through the dark room to the bathroom. Her eyes squinted immediately when she turned on the light. "Ugh!" This time groaning as her eyes adjusted to the light. She reached for the faucet to turn it on. She cupped as much water as she could in her left hand and splashed it on her face, and continued to splash water onto her face until her eyes finally adjusted to the light.

Once her eyes had adjusted she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her scarlet hair was a complete mess. Her eyes were red and puffy due to the massive amount of crying she had been doing. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she'd been getting. Never having much color on her skin she noticed herself to be much paler than usual. She let out a long sigh. "Look at what a mess you've become Erza." Spending the next four minutes fixing her appearance. After fixing herself up she left the bathroom as he went to greet Mira at the door. "What do you want Mira?" Asked Erza opening the door.

"Oh my God! Erza you look terrible." Said a worried Mira.

"I'm alright." She lied.

"No you're not."

Looking away from her former rival. "Mira can we please drop this subject."

"It has something to do with Jellal? Doesn't it?"

"Those seven questions you told me to ask a guy if he likes you." Erza whispered.

"What about them?"

"I asked him all seven after confessing to him."

"And?"

"He didn't answer a single question." She felt Mira wrapped her arms around herself.

' _So that's why she's been away from the guild. She's going through her first experience with a broken heart._ ' Mira thought as she began to pat Erza on the back. "It's okay Erza. It's okay." Patting the other woman on the back.

After a couple of minutes Erza was able to recompose herself. "Thank you Mira."

"No problem Erza." Mira smiled.

"Now, what did you come over for?"

"Master Makarov wants to talk to you about a new mission."

Erza looked down at her injured arm. "I'm still in no condition to go out on missions yet Mira _." 'Both physically or mentally._ '

"That may be, but he still wants to talk to you about it anyway."

Leting out another sigh. "Alright then." Both girls started to walk from Fairy Hills to the Fairy Tail Guildhall. The re-quip mage was about to push the door open until the images laughter and joy coming from inside the building. She let her left arm fall down to her side. "Could you tell the master that I'll comeback when the guild is less…crowded?"

"Why can't we go in now?" Mira looked at her former rival.

"I don't think I'd be able to see everyone being happy, and…" ' _Being with someone else._ ' She took several steps away from the door.

"Erza everyone is still pretty depressed about what happened twelve days ago." The barmaid tried to assure her.

"I don't think I can risk it still. I don't want them to see me cry for no reason, or find out the truth."

' _Who ever would have though Erza could have been hurt this much?_ ' The She-Devil cracked her knuckles. She knew she'd have to make a distraction so Erza could make it up to Makarov's office. "Give me a minute." Letting out a dark aura before entering the guild. She spotted her husband Freed talking with Laxus and Bickslow in their usual spot. Without anyone noticing her dark aura she crept up behind the Ruin-Mage. "Why aren't you at home watching Zander(their three and a half year old son.), and Alexis(Their four month old daughter.) right now?"

Freed immediately stopped talking as he turned around to face his angered wife. "I asked Lisanna to watch them for a little bit." He answered nervously knowing how violent his wife could be after going through two pregnancies, with deadly mood swings.

Picking up the man by his collar. "Today is your day to watch the kids. Not my sister. You!" she shot a deadly glance at Laxus. "Laxus after learning you got Lisanna pregnant (the two have been going out secretly for a year now, and Lisanna revealed to Laxus she was 5 weeks along) shouldn't you be with her right now to get some experience in handling kids?" In her peripheral vision she saw Bickslow trying to sneak away. "Bickslow how can you be drinking right now knowing Cana can't(the two had a one night drunken stand which ended up with the Card-Mage getting impregnated with his child.). I'll just have to teach you the lesson Cana would if she was here right now." At that she single-handedly started to beat the trio of men while the rest of the guild simple watched as they didn't want to experience Mira's wrath like the trio of men were right now.

"My big sister in Manly." Stated Elfman who soon felt Mira's heel being driven into his face.

"Why aren't you at home with Evergreen and Erica(Elfman and Evergreen's one month old daughter.) right now?"

At that all the men in the guild sat down quietly hoping that they wouldn't get caught up in Mira's wrath. The women on the other hand were enjoying watching he men getting beaten up. They all thought of it as the men's way of going through the pain of giving birth that they thought they'd never know.

"Mira's scary." Said Erza who was watching Mira's violent side that the guild o so rarely ever saw. Then she remembered this was a distraction for her to sneak up to Makarov's office unnoticed. Unfortunately while trying to sneak into the old man's office she bumped into the only man who had nothing to fear at the moment because he was there with his girl. Gray Fullbuster the only man she'd ever had physical contact with. Even more unfortunate he looked just like Jellal except for the darker hair, and no facial tattoo.

"Erza, I haven't seen you in ten days. What have you been up to? Why do you look so pale? Is something wrong?" Her teammate asked concerned for her.

For some reason she heard Jellal's voice coming out of Gray's mouth. That happened to break what little will she had left. Erza pulled Gray in for a tight hug as tears began to fall down her face "Why? Why did you do it?" She tightened the hug.

Gray felt one of his ribs pop, and felt three more about to pop as well. ' _This is the moment I've been fearing for two years._ ' The Ice-Mage thought as she was hugging the wind out of him.

Juvia began attempting to break the hold. "New Love-Rival Erza let go of Gray-Sama." Shrieked the six-month pregnant woman.

The guild moved their gaze from the ass-kickings Mira was dishing out to the direction they heard Juvia screech. They then saw Erza bawling while hugging the life out of Gray, all while Juvia was trying to break the other woman's grip on her man. This eventually caught Mira's attention.

Seeing that Erza had broken down, and was taking it out on Gray _. 'Crap Gray just happens to look similar to Jellal_.' She thought letting go of Fried and Laxus's collars, as she started to sprint towards the new scene.

"Ugh." Groaned Bickslow and Elfman as Mira stepped on both of them while sprinting.

"How did you survive that twice?" Asked a beaten Laxus. Looking for some advice from his potential brother-in-law.

He never got an answer as Fried had been choked unconscious.

"I'll take that as I got lucky." He said before passing out himself.

Mira got behind Erza and somehow broke the grip on Gray. The man she had saved fell down, passed out due to the lack of oxygen, as his fiancée dropped down to his side.

"Why?" Shouted a crying Erza. "Why did you do it? Why did you break my heart?" She continued to shout as she was dragged her up the stairs up to the master's office.

Makarov stepped out of his office so Mira could calm Erza down. It took her a while to do it. After the redhead had calmed down the white-haired mage told the elderly man he could come back into his office.

The old man entered his office. "Mira could you please leave. What I want to talk to Erza about is personal, and I don't want anyone to interrupt us." The barmaid did as she was asked.

Mira smiled at the old man. "No problem." Ten seconds after she left the office Makarov saw all of his children run out of the guild trying to stay away from the frightening mother of two.

"Well that takes care of that problem." Moving from window to his chair behind the desk. He was now looking at his strongest daughter. "How's the arm feeling?"

"Doctors say I can take the sling off in about two weeks." Erza said calmly.

"That's good to hear child."

"What did you call me here for?"

"I have a special mission that I want you to take."

"I'm nowhere near ready to take on a mission." ' _Mentally or physically_.'

"This mission won't need to be started for another month, or two. Also this will be your toughest mission yet. "

"Then why not wait the month to bring it to my attention?"

"I wanted to give you the time to prepare yourself, as the mission will most likely require you to fight a former Saint-Wizard."

Erza could only think of one former Saint-Wizard. "Jose Porla."

"He was the one who sent out the hit on Fairy Tail to Shadow Angel." Makarov's voice changed from calm and soothing to extremely serious.

"How did you find that out?" Asked the redhead.

"Samuel Stonewall, the man who helped heal your arm told me so."

"He could have lied to you."

"That man may belong to a dark guild, but I could tell immediately that he is incapable of telling a lie."

"So if I can guess this right the mission will be for me to track down Jose Porla, to get any info on Shadow Angel I can out of him. Am I right master?"

"Yes! That is correct. However despite my faith in all you children I will be having you go with a partner." The old man truly has faith in all of his children. That they could overcome any obstacle placed in front of them, however he won't let one of them go after a former Saint-Wizard single-handed. Not yet anyway.

"Who are you going to send me with?" Erza knew she would need help in her current state with any mission she would have to take regardless of difficulty.

"An 'old member' who has decided to 'rejoin' us."

"Who is it?" This time a little irritated.

"I think I'll let him introduce himself to you." Makarov said as he began to exit his office. "After all you two will be spending quite a bit of time together." He said closing the door.

After a minute of waiting a male figure walked into the office. He was wearing a dark-blue cloak, and underneath was a set of dark-blue T-shirt, and shorts. The limbs that should have been exposed were wrapped in white bandages. Two bandannas covered his head. A black one completely covering his hair and the other was camouflage that covering everything below his eyes. The only part of the man that wasn't covered was his eyes. "Hello Erza." The man said gently.

"Mystogan?" Whispered Erza in shock. ' _When did he return from Edolas? No wait._ ' Lunching at the man punching him hard on the right cheek. "Jellal." Yelled a now furious red-head.

Jellal dressed as Mystogan was slammed against a bookshelf in the old mans office. "Okay I deserved that." He said.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again." Throwing another punch at the man.

He saw the punch coming, and easily could have caught/dodged the blow. Instead he decided to let the woman release her frustrations out on him. After all he did deserve it for being so stupid ten days ago. Scratch that he deserved it for being so stupid for the five years she had been back since disappearing seven years prior.

This time the man was again struck on the cheek, but this time ended up falling to the floor. After hitting the floor he felt the woman fall on top of him. Nearly lossing her balance after throwing the strong punch with her other arm still in a sling. Fortunately for her she fell on top of the man she just struck with her hips right on the man's stomach. Lifting up her good arm over head and dropped it like a hammer on the man's chest beneath her. "Why?" She repeated the act she had just done again asking "Why?"

Jellal just laid there taking each shot from the angry redhead. He knew all he had to do was reach up and grab either one of her arms, and he could reverse the positioning. But he knew that he had hurt the woman on top of him like she had never been hurt before _. 'Let your frustrations out on me Erza. I'll gladly take all of it._ ' He thought as he took each heavy shot to the chest.

The scene continued as it was for a couple of minutes until she had gone horse, and her hammer fists merle became light taps with no force behind them. Finally the girl flattened her hand on the mans chest letting it rest there. "Why? Why did you come back after I told you I never wanted to see you again?"

Ignoring the pain his chest was in Jellal lightly grabbed Erza's wrist to help keep her balanced as he sat up, with Erza sitting on his lap with both her legs now behind his back to help her balance even more. "It took two strong women to wake me up."

"What?"

"Ultear and I had an unspoken rule that we never talked about how she controlled me for all those years in the Tower of Heaven. Eight days ago she broke that rule. Guess she knew something went wrong during our meeting."

"And?"

"She asked me how I had forgiven her, yet still couldn't forgive myself."…"To be honest that question had me thinking for a while. I never truly held a grudge against Ultear for what she did to me."…"Two years ago she kicked Meredy out of Crime Sorciere, and had her join a proper guild(Mermaid Heel.). I never understood that move until a couple of days ago. I finally understood what Crime Sorciere was made for, and that no one is meant to be in it forever."

Erza tried to free her healthy arm from his grip but found no success. His grip was tight but not so tight that it caused her any pain. Instead she changed the positioning of her body so she was now sitting on her knees instead of the man's lap. The man also changed his position to match her's.

"Crime Sorciere is meant for its members to find their own redemption. I thought I'd never find my redemption no matter how long I served Crime Sorciere. Little did I know that my redemption lay somewhere else."

"So where does your 'Redemption lay'?" Asked the redhead harshly looking away from the bluenette.

"It's with you." Jellal removed both bandannas from his head and face.

Looked back at the man still holding her wrist.

"After a long discussion with Ultear I realized that destroying the darkness was only a piece of what I needed to do to redeem my dark past. I have to find a way to once again walk in the light. You were also right." He let out a smile. "I need to be able to forgive myself to walk in that light.

"So in ten days you managed to do something you couldn't in ten years?"

"The only way I can truly forgive myself is to be with you Erza."

Erza felt her heart begin to race after hearing those words. ' _No he still hurt me._ ' "You had your chance ten days ago. I pretty much handed you my heart on a silver platter, and you threw it in my face." She said with a mixture of anger and sorrow in her voice.

The bluenette gently placed on hand over the redhead's shoulder, and the other hand cupped the bottom of her chin. "Erza please give me one more chance." This time it was his face was filled with desperation looking for a yes.

"How do I know you wont hurt me again like you did ten day's ago." Turning away again.

Jellal pulled Erza into a hug placing his lips just above her ear. "Erza, those seven questions you asked me. Do you still remember them?"

Recalling the seven questions she had asked the man hugging her ten days ago. "Do I ever cross your mind?"

"You never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind."

"Do you like me?"

"I don't like you is because I've always been in love with you."

"Do you want me?"

"I don't want you because I need you."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"I wouldn't just cry if you left me, I'd die if you left me."

"Would you live for me?"

"I won't live for you because I'd die for you."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"I just wouldn't just do anything for you, as I would do everything for you."

Pulling out of the hug so she could see Jellal's face as she asked the final and most important question. "Choose mine or your life."

"I'd choose my life because you are my life Erza."

"Jellal." Whispered Erza who was madly blushing after finally hearing the man she loved finally confess to her.

"I may not deserve it, but please give this fool one last chance." Jellal begged.

This time she was the one to pull him into her warm embrace. "I will." Tears of joy fell down both mages faces. She then felt hishands move to the back of her head as he pulled her lips in closer to his until they meet. ' _About time_.'

The door to the office swung open with Makarov standing in the doorway. "So…" He stopped talking once he saw that the two mages were kissing. "About time you…"

The old man was sent flying by a kick from Mira who was holding her newborn daughter Alexis. She looked at the long awaited couple for a second before closing the door. "About time she finally found someone."

Freed stood next to her holding Zander's hand. "I know you were trying to make a distraction for Erza, but did you really have to get that violent Sweetie?"

Moving so she was standing right in front of her husband. "Sorry about that Honey, but it was the only thing I could think of that would grab everyone's attention. That and someone needed to teach Bickslow and Laxus a lesson in responsibility." She wrapped on arm around her husband's neck while holding Alexis in the other. "I'll make it up to you later."

Wrapping his free arm around his wife's waist. "I'm sure you will." He said before kissing his wife.

"EEWWW!" Complained Zander watching his parents kiss. "Mommy, Daddy that's gross."

Mira broke off the kiss with Freed after hearing her son's words. "Sorry about that Zander. How's about we head home so mommy can fix up something for dinner?" Asked Mira.

"Okay." His father started to lead him home.

Taking one last look at the door before going to make dinner for her family. "I'm really happy for you Erza." She looked down smiling at her daughter. "Good thing I have a new hobby. Now that everyone in the guild has a partner I'm going to have to wait till you kids are old enough to start dating to start match making again."

Alexis gave her mother a great big smile despite not knowing what her mother just said.

* * *

**Lucy**

**On Seyru's Island. Two weeks into Lucy's training with Seyru.**

Lucy was lying on the ground huffing and puffing during a fifteen minute break Seyru had just given her. Not one part of her body wasn't aching. "You're a slave driver." The blonde complained to the man.

"Don't waste too much energy complaining. That was just the warm up." The black-haired man smiled evilly.

"Are you kidding me…that was just a warm up?" Breathed the blonde. She had just finished running up to the top of the cliff, and back down twice. Climbed up five of the tropical trees without using her legs. Did various supersets such as pushups, sit-ups, squats, and some exercises for the core that she couldn't remember the names of. Sure it took her a several minutes for each set, but she got them done. "I don't…have anything left."

"You've said that the last nine times. You should somewhat be getting used to this by now Lucy." He was now standing next to where she was laying down.

"Does it look like I'm getting used to it?" She asked irritated.

Seyru looked over at the sundial twenty feet in front of his tropical log cabin style home. "If it make you feel better you go though that roughly thirty minutes faster than you did on day one."

"So?" Lucy slowly began to sit up.

"That means you're improving. Now time for the second half of today's training. Five more minutes, and the second half will begin."

"Are you at least going teach me something offensive today." The second half of the training days he drilled her with basic close quarter combat defenses.

"Sorry Lucy, but I won't be teaching you anything offensive until I feel your defenses are reach a certain level." Seyru believe that before you can start thinking about attacking you have to think of at least two ways you can defend yourself first.

"Then how's about something involving magic?"

"Your magic is already pretty high. It's your physical body that needs the work right now."

"I don't really have any magic sense you left my Celestial Keys in Magnolia. The only magic if have right now are Urano Meteoria, and my Fleuve d'étoiles whip." She complained.

' _When does she stop complaining_.' He thought. "Alright then I'll teach you a new spell today."

"Really?" Said a now excited Lucy.

"Yeah, but first I need to find out which kind of magic suits you best. Air-Slice." Using his magigcut a giant leaf off of one tropical tree and caught it. He then tore off a small part of the leaf, and handed the small leaf to Lucy.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Simply release your magic into it."

"What will that do?"

"Well depending on what happens to the leaf I'll be able to tell which of the four main elements you fall under. If it turns to dust that means your element is earth, if it gets cut in half you're wind, if it gets soaked you're water, and if it burns you're a fire type."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to teach my star/celestial types of magic instead?"

Seyru shook his head. "I can't teach what I don't know."

Lucy looked down at the leaf in her hand. "Alright then." She cupped her hands around the leaf and put some of her magic into the leaf. When she opened her hands to see there were now two leaves in her hand. "Guess my base magic is wind."

' _Good that actually suits the type of training I'm going to put her through the best._ ' Thought the elemental mage.

"So what spell are you going to teach me?" Asked a curious soon to be wind mage.

"Instead of telling you I think I'll show you instead." Bending down to pick up small rock the size of a golf ball. He then tossed it over to his disciple who nearly dropped it. "I want you to throw that rock at me as hard as you can." He said taking eight steps back so there was twelve feet between the two mages.

Lucy looked at the rock in her hands. ' _He did tell me to throw as hard as I can. Lets hope I hit him_.' Lucy then threw the stone in her hand with all her might which wasn't much due to the warm up. She saw that the stone was heading straight for his face. ' _Sweet head shot_.'

Seyru saw the stone that was thrown at him only a foot away. "Wind-Cushion." The rock stopped in mid-air inches away from his face. It then fell down to the ground.

Looking at him with bothamazement and horror. "That's the spell you used to survive Loke's attack." Remembering the blurry brutal scene as his body was rag-dolled as he hit the ground, and Sakura tree with tremendous impact. How he survived the attack will forever puzzle her as she believed Loke's punch alone was enough to break his neck.

"This is one of the simplest wind spells, but it can also be one of the most useful defensive spells when used correctly. The first step in performing this spell is to release some of your magic out the way you did with the leaf and let it surround you." He gave the blonde a look telling her to do as he told her.

Lucy released some of her magic around her body like she was told. She saw her hair and the grass around her was starting to move from her wind magic.

' _Good she has no problem with that part, although she'll have to learn to conceal the release later so she wont tip of her opponents about the potential threat._ ' "Focus and make the radius for the spell three feet."

It took her a little bit to confine the magic in the area, and thanks to the grass at her feet moving from her wind magic she was able to rough guess the three feet.

"Now imagine I threw the rock you threw at you. Bring all of your magic a few inches in front of where you would be hit."

The first step was easy for Lucy because it was what she had always done when bringing out one of her celestial spirits except the magic was focused through a key. The second step was a little more difficult, but thanks to some visual tips she was able to make the proper adjustments. This step was tricky, as she had to focus all that magic into a single spot. Sounds simple enough, but the blonde released too much magic and couldn't condense it all down so she had to release a good portion of it.

' _Released to much magic there to bring it into a single spot didn't you Lucy_.' He saw the strain on the blonde's face.

"Okay I got it."

"Stick your hand out and try to touch it."

Lucy did what she was told, but couldn't get her hand to move into the wind. "I can't do it." The wind from the spell began to leak and was blowing its masters hair back wildly.

"That means you did it right. Although it looks like you lost your focus and the cushion is bleeding out. Don't worry about that too much for now you'll learn to control it better. Also until you learn to control your wind magic better I'd recommend you start braiding your hair until you do." He looked back at the sundial and saw it was five minutes to two. "I'm going to get some lunch ready. I want you to take your time and perform as many Wind-Cushions as you can while I'm gone." He said walking into the house.

"Who are you kidding making lunch?" Grumbled the young woman. "The only think to eat on this island are fruits and vegetables. All you have to do is cut them up." Despite her complaining she began casting Wind-Cushion over and over again until he walked out of his house with two bowls of mixed fruits.

"Here's your lunch, take a break Lucy." Said Seyru handing her the bowl of fruit before siting down.

The new wind mage sat down setting the bowl on her lap grabbing a piece of pineapple and looked at it dully as she sighed. Lucy always liked the fruit, but after eating the same thing every day for three weeks you quickly begin to hate it.

"What's wrong?"

"I know there aren't any animals on this island to hunt for meat, but can't you at least try to catch some fish in the ocean? I like fruits and veggies, but I want some meat.

' _Knew that complaint was coming_.' The man let out a sigh. "If you want some fish to eat you'll have to catch it yourself. I won't kill an animal I won't eat."

Lucy looked at the ocean to see it was crashing hard on the beach. She then ate the pineapple in her hand.

"Thought so." The two mages ate in silence until they finished their meal. "How well do you think you have Wind-Cushion?"

"I can cast it just fine. I just need to polish it down." She patted down her wind blown hair.

From how bad her long hair was blown back he knew she was lying, but chose not to call her out on it. "Good then we can start some live training. That should help you polish it down. Earth magic gathering rocks." As small pile of rocks appeared in the palm of his hand. He then stood up and walked away from his student until they were thirty feet apart. "If you can't stop these with Wind- Cushion then I want to dodge these rocks."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Without anymore warnings he flicked a rock at her. Lucy was barely able to see the rock coming, but didn't have enough time to cast the spell so she was hit on the shoulder by the marble sized rock. She placed her hand over where she was hit. It didn't really hurt; it was more out of instincts. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said Wind-Cushion or dodge." He said flicking another rock at the girl.

This time she saw the rock coming and tried to cast the spell, but couldn't get it up in time. Knowing if she couldn't get the spell up in time she'd get hit. Though the pain may be small the thought of getting hit put fear into the Celestial Mage, and good Celestial Mages aren't really known for getting hit. The blonde was just lucky that she could take all the hits she'd taken and not getting too seriously injured. She felt a small quick pain on her forehead. "Ouch!"

"Dodge or Cushion." Said the man flicking another rock.

Again she failed in avoiding the small rock. "Ouch! Can't you make those come any slower?" Again complaining.

"No, not without all the rocks coming up short." He flicked the fourth rock that again hit the blonde. "This is going to be a long session." Sighed Seyru pulling a glove, and cigarette out of his pocket, and lighting it with a spark that the glove made.

Nearly twenty minutes passed where Lucy had failed to stop, or dodge a single rock. The shots that didn't really hurt to begin with were now hurting due to the accumulation of hits she had taken. She could both see and feel several bruises underneath her clothing. A purple tee-shirt that used to be Seyru's long sleeve shirt, and a pair of blue shorts that Lucy had to make out of his former pants. Pretty much all of the clothing she had been wearing since arriving on the island were made out of her teacher's old clothing that she had to modify them to fit her all by herself. Even after years of being an heiress to one of the countries wealthiest families, living on her own, and with Natsu she had never had to wear hand-me down/modified clothes. Needless to say it was one more thing she hated about this island.

"Dodge!" Said an irritated Seyru. He'd long since given up hope of his student stopping the rocks with Wind-Cushion in this training session. There were three cigarette buds lying on the ground at his feet.

Again she got hit this time on the forehead. With the accumulation of shots she had taken Lucy was knocked flat on her ass. "I give up." She said completely worn out.

' _Well at least today I learned she can take a hit._ ' "Ten minute break then we'll to something to work your reflexes."

"No, I give up."

"What do you mean I give up?"

"I can't take this training. My body just can't take the strain."

"That's what training is supposed to be like. It's supposed to be hard. You just have to heart through it." He said trying to encourage his student, but apparently that's not how she took it _. 'Quit complaining and just do what you're told.'_

"I'm not a physical type of mage, I'm ranged type of mage. My body isn't supposed to be going through this type of training. You should be showing me how to increase my magic, or teach me some ranged magic." Lucy yelled at her captor.

"Trust me there is a method to my training just stick to it." He said with increased irritation in his voice. _'Does she ever stop complaining?_ '

"It's not just the training."

"Then what is it?"

The blonde took a deep breath before she yelled again. "You are having me be in sun too long, and my former porcelain skin can't take the constant heat, and humidity of this island. I hate only being only able to eat whatever grows on this island. You're pushing my fragile body to hard, too the point of nearly collapsing. I hate the fact that everything I'm wearing right now is made up of your former clothing. I hate the fact you are the only other person on this island. You are in a guild for crying out load someone else should be on this island."

"You've only got to put up with all of that for three years, and then you'll be free."

"I can deal with the conditions of being on this island, and go through the exact same training just fine. I just can't do it with you."

Seyru tried to say something, but Lucy didn't even give him a chance.

"You hurt everyone one of my Nakama. You nearly destroyed my guild; my first true home after my mother died. You nearly killed two of my best friends. Kidnapped me. Left all of my spirits in Magnolia. You tried to kill the love of my life. Killed my unborn child. I hate that you expect to train me and act like nothing happened. Most importantly I can't stand the site of you, but yet I have to look at you everyday. After everything you've done to me it takes every fiber of my being not to kill you in your sleep."

Finally He had had enough Of her complaints. Even though everything she said was spot on there was only so much yelling and complaining he was willing to listen to. The elemental mage pulled out a second glove from of his pocket. "I'll tell you what Lucy, if you can go three minutes without getting hit five times you can have the next week off." He said as he finished putting on the glove. "Get hit five times however, and you won't get a day off in a week." He aimed his right hand now shaped like a gun at the blonde's foot. "Remember don't get hit five times for three minutes." A timing circle appeared halfway between the two mages. "Bang!"

Lucy barely moved her foot out of the bullet's line of fire. She saw that the bullet had dug its way several inches into the ground. "Are you Crazy? That would have gone straight through my foot." Yelled the angry blonde.

"Two-minutes, and fifty seconds to go. Bang! Bang!" firing two bullets

Somehow felt that her left foot was the first target so she pulled it back first making the bullet miss. As soon as her left foot hit the ground she simply lifted her right foot up off the ground making the second one miss as well. "Wow I dodged both shots."

"Good job Lucy. You just have two-minutes, and forty-three seconds to go." He stopped shouting 'Bang!' as he started shooting fire-bullets at a rate of one bullet every two seconds.

Not knowing how she knew how to dodge each shot Lucy continued to move her feet out of the way as more bullets were being fired at her. What started out as a bunch of quick jerky movements soon started to look like a strange dance. The timer on the ground showed that one-minute had passed.

' _Strange I couldn't dodge the pebbles a couple of minutes ago, but now I'm avoiding all of his shots as if I've been doing this for years. It almost feels like I know where the shots are being aimed._ ' Thought Lucy as she continued to dance around the bullets.

"I think its time to pick this up a bit." Smiled Seyru as he raised his hands higher up. He was now aiming at the blonde from the shoulders on down.

Lucy barely saw the readjustment he had made as she threw her right arm all the way back so the next bullet just missed her shoulder. ' _He does not now the meaning of going easy._ ' She though as she now had to move her whole body to avoid the volley of bullets still being fired at her. She then saw something she hadn't seen before. At the tips of both of the man's index fingers were red magic circles with flaming bullets in the center of them flashing and fading away. ' _That's new_.' Thinking of when him and Sagittarius had their stand off. ' _Those circles weren't there before._ '

' _You've got to be kidding me._ ' Thought the elemental mage who saw he had only a minute left to hit his target. ' _Three minutes a go she couldn't dodge the pebbles I was flicking at her, and know she's dancing around my fire bullets. Sure I'm not firing as fast as I could, but still there's no way she should be able to dodge them all._ ' He then fired six shot simultaneously.

Somehow the girl heard the quick successions of snaps and new he had just fired at least five shots. She then panicked and lost her focus as she closed her eyes expecting the worst. When she closed her eyes she felt something she'd never felt before. Somehow she could feel/sense/see the bullets lines of trajectory. Once she knew the trajectory of the bullets she moved her body in a way that put her out of harms way.

The black-haired man dropped both of his hands to his side. "No fucking way." Said the flabbergasted mage _. 'Sure I went over board with that last one, but still she shouldn't be able to dodge like that._ ' "How the hell did you do that Lucy?"

"I could see it." Explained the blonde mage opening her eyes. "I could see the bullets being fired. I could see the magic circle on your finger tips."

"Impossible. My fire bullet is a circle-less spell, and if it did have one it wouldn't stay longer than a blink of an eye." He argued.

"Well I couldn't actually see it. It's more like I could sense it." She defended.

"I though your sensory magic only detected life?" ' _It shouldn't be able to her see magic like that'_

"I thought so to, but now it feels like I can sense magic now too." Lucy looked at the time timer on the ground. "Hey only ten seconds to go." Said a now excited mage.

"Is that so?" Firing a shot behind his back

"Are you even trying to aim?" Asked the blonde mage. She blinked her eyes and saw a yellow magic circle form behind him as he ducked down when she blinked. ' _A reflection spell?'_ She saw that the fire bullet he had just fired would be heading towards her, and she sensed that the bullet would be redirected at her face. Unlike the other ones though this shot would be moving much faster, so fast she knew she couldn't physically dodge the bullet this time.

' _What do I do? What do I do?_ ' Thought Lucy. " _Wait I know. Wind-Magic. Wind-Cushion._ ' Remembering the spell her teacher had taught her less than two hours ago. She unleashed her magic and focused the magic into a pocket of wind right in its line of fire. The bullet collided with the wind spell and dispersed the fire bullet inches away from hitting her in the face. "I did it." Happy about what she just did. "I used Wind-Cushion to stop that last shot."

"No Fucking Way." Said the black-haired man in disbelief at what he just saw. ' _She learned how to use Wind-Cushion properly at the last second._ '

"Nice job there Lucy. I see you've been improving under Seyru." Said a silver-haired man holding a large bag in his free hand. He began to walk towards the new Wind-Mage.

"Are you kidding me the guys a slave driver." Lucy realized that the silver-haired man walking towards her was the one who cast the reflection spell. "Why'd you redirect the spell at me?" Jumping up to kick the man.

Samuel dropped the bag in his hand to catch the kick. He ended up catching it before the bag hit the ground. "When you work with someone long enough you learn to respond to certain actions they make. Sorry but what I did was just out of habit."

Feeling the man let go of her foot and quickly moved the same hand towards her face. Thinking she was going to get hit Lucy closed her eyes. When she did she saw a white magic circle on the palm of the mages hand. "A healing spell?" She said opening her eyes right before the magic began to heal her, and all her soreness vanished.

"How did you know it was a healing spell?" Asked the healer. "The magic hadn't even begun to work yet."

"I saw the white magic circle on your hand, and somehow I knew it was a healing spell."

"What do you see now?" He changed the color of his glowing hands.

"You changed the color of your hands from white to red."

"Tell me what you see with your eyes closed." There was a look of concern on the healer's face.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Lucy noticed the look of concern on the man's face.

"My name is Samuel Stonewall, and I'm a healer. I'm just trying to see if anything is wrong with you."

Lucy did as Samuel instructed her to do. She then saw the circle on the palm of his hands again. Only this time it was red, and the spell was no longer a healing spell. "I see a red circle, and this time the spell is a negation spell.

"Keep your eyes closed." He changed the color of his glowing hands again. "What do you see this time.

"A blue circle that appears to be blank."

"Two more please." Once again changing the color of his hands.

"A green circle that looks to be a sleeping spell.

"Last one Lucy." This time he concealed all of his magic.

"I don't sense any magic coming from you anymore."

"Can you sense his Life energy?" Asked Seyru. Who was wondering what Samuel was up to.

Lucy looked and looked as hard as she could, but she could no longer sense the other mage even knowing he was within an arm length of her. "I can't sense his life energy." Opening her eyes. "But I could sense you just fine."

"The origins of your sensory magic was detecting life right?" Asked Samuel with more concern etched on his face.

"Yeah it was, but now it seems I can sense magic now as well. Why is that bad?

"It's pretty rare to find someone who can sense both life and magical energy. Let alone just life energy, or the ability to read the magic circles." Said Seyru.

Samuel turned his attention to the other man. "That kick you delivered…"

"Please before either of you get on that topic or decide to bring it up again later." Giving a serious look to his fellow mages. "I stopped the kick from doing any damage. It just sent shock waves through her body. It never should have done what it did." He saw that Lucy was on the verge of crying. "Look what you did."

Samuel raised his hand signaling for silence. He turned his attention to Lucy. "Can you sense any birds, or fish in the ocean"

Lucy fought back the tears she got every time she remembered that kick. She then focused on her sensory magic to look for any animals within her range. "I don't sense anything within my range except for Seyru." ' _Why only him? I should be able to sense Samuel as well, and I know there's plenty of life in the ocean I should be able to sense._ '

"It looks like that kick did some damage to your brain." The healer said in a diagnosis type of manner.

"What? I feel just fine. There's no way I'm brain damaged." Argued the wind-mage.

Once again he rose his hand for silence. "The brain controls everything the body does. It even controls every aspect of magic we can perform."…"That kick Seyru hit you with somehow reversed your sensory magic from detecting life to being able to sense magic and read magic circles."

The Tears Lucy had fought back began to fall down her checks. She then hugged her abdomen before falling to her knees.

"What are you so sad about. It sound like a good trade off to me." Said Seyru. He then remembered Lucy words after the kick had been delivered. _'I can't feel it anymore_.' He then began to pull at his long black hair. "Oh God!" He then thought of every shred of Hell he'd put his student through over the past two weeks. More so what he had done to her less than ten minutes ago.

Samuel started to look back and forth between the two. He then rubbed his eyes hard with his left hand letting out a huge sigh. "Please tell me we did not just kidnap a pregnant woman."

Those words grabbed a hold of Lucy's attention. "Can you restore my sensory magic to what it used to be." She pleaded.

He knew what she was after. "I can tell you if you're pregnant just by putting my hand over your belly." His hand glew white. "It would be a lot safer than me doing any type of healing on your brain."

"NO!" She backed away from the healer's hand. "I want to be able to sense it myself."

"Lucy what Samuel says it the truth." Said Seyru. "He's one of the best healers in the world, but anything done on the brain could be dangerous. Beside being able to sense magic the way you can is a lot more useful than detecting life."

"I Don't Care. I want to know for sure if my baby is still alive."

Samuel walked over to Lucy slowly. "Have faith in me child. I'll do my best to restore your magic to what it once was." He helped Lucy to her feet and began to lead her into Seyru's house. When the healer passed the other man he shot him some sign language telling him he'd do his best to restore, and maintain both forms of sensory magic she had.

Catching the sign language the elemental mage jogged his way to his house to open the door for the two. He then cleared off the lone couch in the living room for Lucy to lay on. After clearing it he patted it down telling the blonde to lay down on the couch.

she laid down on the couch with her feet touching one of the arm rests, and her head on top of the other. She then felt Samuel place his hand cupping her ears as he kneeled down beside the cough.

"This won't hurt, but to make sure you are as still as possible I'm going to put you to sleep. I don't want to nick something by accident." Said the healer as soft as he always spoke.

Lucy put her hands in a praying form on her chest and did a quick prayer before telling the healer she was ready. "One sec." She then placed both her hands over where she last felt her baby as she closed her eyes. When she did so she saw Samuel's hand changed to green Before the world of dreams called to her she had one final thought before falling into it. ' _Please, Please still be alive. I don't know if I can handle losing you twice._ '

**End Chapter 11.**

**Next Chapter.  
**

**How Our Love Story Began?  
**


	12. How Our Love Story Began?

**Seyru**

**Inside Seyru's house.**

Lucy was laying down on a couch asleep, in Seyru's home. Samuel's hands were glowing white as they cupped the sleeping girl's ears. Seyru was sitting down on a chair watching the healer do his job to restore Lucy's sensory magic back to what it originally was.

"How long will it take you to heal her?" Asked Seyru

"I'm doing work on the brain here. Unlike some other parts of the body I cant afford to overlook something and coming back to it later." He was told by Samara that Seyru's arm broke soon after his fight with Lucy started. It made him feel guilty that he didn't even check to see if the bone was damaged or not. "One wrong move and I could cripple her body or mind permanently." Said Samuel not moving his gaze from Lucy. "So in other words it will take me as long as I need."

"What do you think are the chances of her keeping her magic sensory, and life sensory magic?"

"Either a 0% or a 100%, I won't risk any potential damage. From what I can feel it's going to be tricky to get both. If I simply restored her life sensory not caring about the magic sensory I'd be done within five minutes."

"However?"

"Right now its like an on, off switch. I'm going to have to do a lot of re-wiring to get them both to work."

"I appreciate the hard work Samuel."

There was a long stretch of silence between the two men.

"So…" Seyru had a look of guilt on his face. "Is her baby still alive?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? With your hands you should know whether on not…"

"I'm respecting her wishes, so we'll find out once she wakes up." There was a minute of silence. Samuel could sense unease coming from Seyru. "Why are you acting so guilty? It's not like you haven't killed before."

"Never a child though." Shaking his head. "I'd never hurt a child." Looking like he was recalling something from the past.

Samuel remembered the site of all the Fairy Tail members after the fight was over. He then remembered how the children looked. The healer then smiled. "You used a sleeping spell on the children."

"And threw a little bit of dirt on them to make it look like they fought."

"So…What are you going to do if she's still is pregnant?" Samuel paused what he was doing to look up at the other man.

Seyru started to run his hands through his long black hair. His face looked like twenty different ideas were running through his head.

"You offered to train her because you took something great from her. If the child is still alive then would you simply return her, and call off this rematch? Sure you did some serious damage to her guild, but if you returned her with child…"

Seyru swept his hand through the air demanding silence from the healer. "My plan will remain the same no matter Lucy's condition."

"Ha ha ha." Laughed the healer.

"What's so funny?" Shooting an angry glance.

"I just don't see you being able to deal with a crying baby, let alone being able to deliver one."

"Honestly I'd be more worried when she starts having mood swings. Besides I took care of you when you were young…"

"I was seven then…"

"And who said I'd let you leave the island under those circumstances?" Samuel tried to say something, but Seyru cut him off. "That and after everything I've done for you a favor of this magnitude wouldn't scratch the surface of everything I've done for you. Also it would be pretty irresponsible of you 'holy-healer' to let me a guy with as little medical experience as myself deliver a baby."

Samuel let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, but you're the one who'll have to explain to the Master why I disappeared for, I don't know…" Looking over Lucy guessing how far along she could be. " Nine-months."

"WHAT?" Seyru nearly jumped out of his seat.

* * *

**Lucy**

**Flash Back: Four and a half years ago**

**At Fairy Tail**

(Quick notes. Okay this flash back takes place six months after the Grand Magic Games arch. As for Natsu and Lucy's current feeling for each other before this day began. For Natsu he only feels friendship for Lucy, while Lucy has started to realize she has deeper feeling for Natsu than just friendship.)

"Good morning everyone." Said Lucy entering the guild. The blonde quickly ducked down expecting something to be thrown in her direction during one of the many brawls that would be happening that day.

This day however nothing was thrown at all. When she stood back us she saw that nearly everyone was sitting down calm, but with a little bit of pity on their faces. The greeting she got from the guild didn't have as much energy as it usually did. "Morning Lucy." Coming from most of the guild.

Lucy began looking around for her teammates. She saw Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, and Panther Lily, siting down at their usual table. ' _Strange where is Natsu at?_ ' After another quick look she saw Natsu sitting down at the bar slumped over with his forehead resting on the counter.

Natsu quickly sat up pulling at his pink locks. "How? How did this happen?" He said with disbelief in his voice. He then placed his head back in the same position he was in previously.

' _What's wrong with Natsu? I'd better go find out_.' Lucy started to walk towards her best friend until she noticed Erza was waving at her to call her over to the table. _'But first I'd better see what Erza wants._ ' She then walked over to the nearly filled table grabbing a seat. She saw that everyone sitting down had a serious look on his or her face. "What's wrong with…" The blonde felt something smack into her chest. Looking down she saw it was Happy.

"Lucy all my fish got burned." The small exceed crying hard as he hugged his friend tightly.

Carla soon landed next to Wendy shaking her head.

Lucy wrapped on arm around Happy while petting his head with the other. "It's okay Happy just calm down." She looked at the rest of the group for an answer for what was wrong. "What happened to Natsu and Happy?"

There was an awkward silence that stayed at the table for several moments while they silently battled over who would tell the news to Lucy. Finally once the silent battle had ended Erza somehow was selected to bear the news.

"Some how Natsu burned his house down to the ground?" Erza revealed the news.

"What?" Lucy's jaw dropped as she nearly dropped Happy as well.

Both Gray and Gajeel started to laugh. Erza hit Gray on top of the head, while a transformed Panther Lily struck his partner's dome. "It's not funny." Said both Erza and Lily scolding the two men.

Unfortunately for Gray Erza was wearing her Heart Kruez Armor so the blow ended up rocking(A fighting term which translates to stunned, or a point of nearly being knocked out.) him. "Aye sir." Said a dazed Gray.

"C'mon you got to admit it is kind of funny that the fire mage ended up burning down his own place." Said Gajeel still snickering about it. He was quickly hit on the head again, only this time Erza did it instead of Lily. "Aye sir it isn't funny." Now dazed by the blow.

"How did Natsu burn down his house?" Asked a now concerned Lucy.

"We were playing a game of fire tag." Said Happy with a sniff every other word.

"What's fire tag?" Asked Wendy curiously.

"Its like normal tag except in order to tag someone you have to hit them with fire." Said Lucy while continuing to console Happy. Everyone gave her a look asking how she knew that. "Natsu has tried to get me to play it with him, but I refuse to play."

"This time the wall got hit, and just started to burn the house." Sniffed Happy.

"Why didn't Natsu just eat the fire?" Asked Lily.

"A Dragon slayer can eat his own element, but not if he was the one who created it." Carla explained to Lily.

"Oh, I see."

"No wonder the house burned down." Said Levy. "That just sounds like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off."

"Not really. Natsu's house was covered in fire proof seals so it's actually the safest place to play fire tag." Lucy tried to explain, but got blank stares from everyone. "What am I the only person here who has been inside Natsu's house?" They all nodded their heads.

"Natsu clearly told me to never enter his house." Said Gray

"Male dragons never enter another male dragon's lair." Said Gajeel.

"Natsu didn't have his house before I was sent to Edolas." Said Lisanna _. 'Wait a second this means my house got burned down too._ '

"I'd be to afraid of seeing the mess his place would look like." Said Erza. Wendy and Levy nodded in agreement.

"Don't remind me. I've cleaned it up move times than I like to remember." Said Lucy remembering the first time she cleaned it for him; it took her an entire day to do it.

Erza patted Lucy on the shoulder. "You are a braver woman than I, Lucy."

"Thanks, but we still need to figure out where are Natsu, and Happy going to stay."

"He can't stay with me." Said Gray. "As often as we fight I don't want him burn my house down."

"We'd end up killing each other." Gajeel stated.

"He could stay with me, and…" Offered Lisanna.

Elfman ran over to the table. "No he can't. Natsu's not Manly enough to sleep under the same roof as me." The Strauss sibling all still live together.

"But Elfman…"

"No buts Lisanna." He said walking away from the table.

"Ignore my offer then." Lisanna looking depressed.

"He can't stay at Fairy Hills as only girls can live there." Said Erza. Wendy and Levy nodded their heads in agreement.

"I've been meaning to ask, why isn't there a male version of Fairy Hills?" Asked Lucy. Everyone at the table looked at Gray.

"Let's just say it's the same reason Natsu can't stay at my place."

"With all the damage he does on missions I doubt he could make a down payment on an apartment." Said Lucy knowing first hand just how much Natsu normally gets from each mission.

"Apartment that's it." Said a now cheered up Happy. "We can stay with Lucy at her place."

"WHAT!" Lucy's eyes popping out of her head.

"That sounds like a good idea Happy." Said Wendy turning her attention to Lucy. "You told me before that you and Natsu quite often sleep together."

"WHAT?" Coming from everyone at the table besides Wendy and Lucy.

'NOOOO!' Screamed Lisanna in her head.

"Why would you tell that kind of stuff to Wendy?" Gray now concerned about what else Wendy may know that a girl her age shouldn't even know about yet.

"Damn it." Gajeel complained pulling out his wallet. He quickly slapped 25,000 Jewels in front of Gray who quickly pocketed the cash.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Levy looking a little offended that her best friend kept information about her relationship with Natsu a secret from her.

"I didn't think you were that kind of girl Lucy." Said Erza. "I though you would have waited until you got married."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa hold it Natsu and I have not." Lucy began whose face was flushed. "I repeat, have NOT 'slept' together."

"Yes you two have." Said Happy. "I've seen it."

"WHAT?" The group again said in unison.

"You two let Happy watch?" Asked Lisanna disgusted that the cat she helped raise saw her Natsu sleeping with another woman.

"That's messed up!" Said Gajeel.

Lucy was about to clear things up, but heard a question that made everyone at the table go silent.

"So is Natsu any good in bed?" Asked Erza. Everyone gave her weird look that made the color of her face match her hair. "What I'm just curious." There was nearly thirty seconds of silence before the silence was broken. "Well is He?"

"We haven't slept…" Said Lucy angrily

"Yes you have." Countered Happy.

"Together in the way you are all thinking." Lucy was blushing as hard as Erza was. "He just breaks into my house and sneaks under the covers with me when I'm already asleep." _'Although I do get a good night of sleep each time I wake up next to Natsu._ '

' _Thank you God I still have a chance."_ Thought Lisanna.

Gray took the 25,000 Jewel out of his pocked, and slapped it back down in front of Gajeel. Gajeel then put the money back into his wallet.

Erza placed her right hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy please punish me for jumping to the conclusion you and Natsu did it." Turning her cheek so the other girl could strike her.

Lucy ignored Erza's offer as she looked down at Happy. "I'm sorry Happy I just don't think you and Natsu staying with me would be a good idea."

"Why not Lucy?" Happy was starting to look sad again. "Don't you like us?"

"Happy I do like you to it's just…its just…" Unable to think of a good excuse on the spot.

"Yeah Lucy, why not?" Asked Mira smiling as she sat a tray of drinks down in the middle of the table.

"Because…" Lucy kept trying to think of an excuse, but kept thinking of how it would sound if Natsu heard her saying it. He's already in a bad state of mind, and didn't want to think how he would take hearing his best friend telling him he couldn't stay with her.

"Aren't you always complaining about paying the rent?" The barmaid began. "If Natsu stayed with you it would cut your rent in half."

"But what if he ends up destroying…"

"It's your name on the renters agreement so you would get to set the rules."

"He could end up burning down my apartment."

"Just make sure you get everything fire proofed…"

"He burned down his own place that was supposed to be fire proof…"

"By someone who actually knows how to fire proof things correctly."

"I hardly get any privacy from him now. If Happy and Natsu move in I won't get any privacy at all." ' _Even if Natsu does make me feel safe just by being around him._ '

As if she could read Lucy's mind Mira bent down positioning her mouth just over Lucy's ear and whispered. "Is that really a complaint?"

Lucy's face darkened as she blushed at the question. "I…Uh…He…We…" All she could do is look as Mira as she tried to think of any other excuse.

Mira stood up as she lifted the now empty tray from the table. She went back to normal speaking levels "Lucy do you think Natsu would hesitate to let you stay with him if your roles were reversed right now."

Lucy closed her eyes as she quickly answered the question, as everyone who knew Natsu would already know the answer. "No he wouldn't, and that's one of the reasons I love him." When she opened her eyes she realized that everyone had heard her say she loved Natsu causing her to blush a deep red. "I meant like, yeah I meant to say that's why I like him."

Happy looked up at Lucy. "You llllike him?" Rolling his tongue.

The celestial mage's blush darkened further after hearing Happy's words. Normally she was quick do deny it, but she just said she liked him only a moment ago. She then felt everyone just not at the table, but everyone within earshot was looking at her ready to hit her with a barrage of questions. Her focus was back on Happy. "Alright you and Natsu can stay with me." Speaking fast as she jumped out of her seat to go tell Natsu about her decision.

Happy flew up in the air excited. "Aye Sir. I'll go catch some fish to celebrate." At that Happy flew towards his favorite fishing spot.

On the walk over to Natsu Lucy heard a bunch of questions being directed at her, but she ignored them all. When there where only ten feet separating the soon to be roommates a golden light appeared before Lucy.

"Hello there beautiful." Loke flirting with his owner.

"Hi Loke." Greeting her spirit. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you out for a date tonight." He pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back while giving her as charming a smile he could.

"Sorry Loke, but tonight is not a good time." Trying to turn him down as gently as possible. ' _Why does he keep trying to hit on me. He knows we can't have a real relationship with him being a celestial spirit._ '

"Why not all the stars will be out tonight. It would a beautiful night for a midnight picnic dinner. Of course the stars beauty can't match up to your own beauty Lucy."

"Sorry again Loke, but I have to help out Natsu tonight."

Loke felt like his heart just got stepped on when she turned him down, and used Natsu and tonight right next to each other while turning him down. "What did that idiot do this time." The spirit sighed knowing there would be no date tonight.

"He burnt down his own house."

"What?" He then began to suppress his laughter only to fail after a few seconds

Lucy hit him on the top of his head. "It's not funny." Letting out her inner Erza, who by the way was proud of her at the moment for popery disciplining someone.

The strike didn't hurt Loke, but he fell on his ass knowing he could play this out to his advantage. "Ouch Lucy!" Rubbing where he got hit. "Did you really have to hit me that hard?"

"Sorry Loke." She stretched out her hand to help her spirit back to his feet. "But it's still not funny laughing at someone losing their home.

"I know." He had regret covering his face while Lucy helped him back to his feet. "I shouldn't have laughed a Natsu's misfortune."

"Just make sure you apologize to him latter." She started to walk toward the fire mage again, but Loke gently grabbed her by the wrist.

"How are you going to help Natsu in a way we can't go out tonight?"

"I'm going to ask him to moving in with me."

'NOOOOOOOOOO!' Inner Loke screamed not liking the idea of his crush letting another man sleeping under the same roof with his master.

"I don't like the idea of leaving him alone at my place until I know for certain that my place if fire proof."

"Then how about we have lunch together." Loke pointed at the window to show how gorgeous the day was.

"Sorry again, but I already know the rest of the day will be busy. After all everything Natsu and Happy owned is now gone. That means we need to get them all the essentials, plus extra food now that we'll be roommates."

"Why can't he just do the shopping by himself?"

"Look at him." Pointing at Natsu who was still pathetically sitting at the bar slumped over. "He probably wouldn't even now where to start in that state of mind. Also I doubt he had a bank account so I'm going to have to lend him the money to get all the supplies."

"You sure are doing a lot for him today." Adjusting his sunglasses.

"He'd do the same for me." Said Lucy with a look of sympathy saying she wanted to help Natsu. "He'd do the same for any of us."

Loke let out a sigh of defeat. "Once everything gets settled after the move could we go on a date then?"

"Fine." Giving into Loke so she could get to Natsu.

"Looking forward to it." He then disappeared into the same golden light that brought him to the guild.

"I've really got to sit him down one of these days to explain to him why we can't be together." She liked Loke, but knowing he was immortal she worried what he would do when she would eventually die. Also with him being a spirit she didn't know if there were any rules against one of them marrying a human, or even if they could have any kids. The last thing Lucy wanted was to age while her love wouldn't, and not having any kids didn't sound good to her. She knew that once she found Mr. Right she wanted to have a family, and eventually grow old with the one she loved. With Loke she wouldn't be able to have those things happen.

After thinking over the possibilities of her and Loke, Lucy remembered she still had a job to get done. When she finally got to Natsu she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. She knew that he must have been feeling super down so she made sure she had a heart warming smile ready for him once he turned to face him.

Natsu mind was in complete disarray thinking of everything that had happened today _. 'How did my house burn down? How, I had everything fire proofed?_ ' His was starting to get a headache from all the thinking. He sat himself up rubbing the indent on his head from resting it on the bar for so long _. 'Everything I owned is gone, all of my treasures gone. Where are Happy and I going to stay now?_ ' Trying to think. He then felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lucy smiling at him. That smile instantly started to make him feel better. "What is it Lucy. If it's about a job I'm not in the mood right now." He immediately regretted saying those words a he turned his back to Lucy _. 'What are you doing Natsu that smile felt really good to look at?_ ' Inner Natsu yelling at outer Natsu

"I'm not here to talk to you about a job Natsu."

Natsu turned back towards Lucy seeing she still that same smile on her face. He felt like someone just took a huge portion of the mountain of concerns off his shoulders. "What is it then?" Unintentionally sounding grumpy, but after being in a depressed state all day it was hard not to.

"I've come to invite you to come stay with me."

' _Really?_ ' Excited in his head. "Why?"

"After all the times you've helped me out I thought this time I could help you out."

"Thanks, but you don't have to." He turned to face the bar placing his elbows on the counter, and his face in his hands. ' _Why are you doing that? She wants to help you._ '

Lucy sat down in the empty stool next to him. She started to pat him on the back. "You won't be staying with me exactly…" Trying to think of the best way to bring up the idea of the two being roommates.

Natsu looked at her confused. "Are you inviting me to stay with you or not?"

"As roommates."

"As roommates?"

"Yeah as in sharing the costs to live under the same roof."

Natsu looked back at the bar. "I don't have any money." Depressed that this opportunity was slipping away.

"I know that." Natsu turned he gaze back to the blonde. "You can pay me back when you have the money to do it, but don't worry about that for now."

"Thanks for the offer Lucy, but I don't want to be a burden to you." ' _Stop doing that to yourself. Just say yes, and be thankful to her.'_

"Natsu I'm not offering this to you like I have to, I'm offering to help you because I want to." She donned a small blush after finishing her words.

The dragon slayer again turned to face her. His face was unreadable _. 'Come on she said she wanted to help you._ ' "But..."

The celestial mage placed her right index finger over his lips silencing the normally loud Natsu. "Natsu after all the time you saved me…"

Natsu moved his head so Lucy's finger no longer covered his mouth. "Lucy you don't save someone expecting them to pay you…" Lucy placed her whole hand over Natsu's mouth.

"And everything you've done for me it's the least I could do." Her smile came back. "I know I'll never be able to pay you back for all the time you've saved me. But I can try to pay you back for everything else you have given me." Natsu tried to free himself from Lucy's grip, but failed. "Natsu you are the one who brought me to this wonderful guild. Sure it's lead to several dangerous scenarios that could have been fatal, but it gave me the family I always wanted to have _." 'The family I always wanted to have. He, he. Natsu gave the family I always wanted._ ' Thinking of what ran through her mind after Loke left. She let go of her grip on Natsu placing her hand on he bar counter. "What do you say? Will you let me pay you back?"

After hearing those heart-warming words come from Lucy he somehow forgot about his house burning down, and his headache vanished. All of his doubt was replaced with joy _. 'If you don't say yes to this then you truly are the idiot people claim you are._ ' He placed his hand over Lucy's as he smiled at her. "Thank you Lucy."

"No problem Natsu." She then stood up out of her seat dragging Natsu along with her as she headed out the door.

"Where are we going?" Trying to free his captured hand.

"The only things you have right now are the clothes you are currently wearing. If you are going to live with me you are going to need more clothes to wear. You also don't have any other essentials. If we are going to be around each other more than we are now you are going to have to keep up you hygiene. Finally with how much Happy and you eat I'm going to need a lot more food at my place."

"You mean we're going to go…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word her feared most whenever he hung around a girl.

"That's right we are going to go shopping." Giving him a smile before she walked out the door.

'NOOOOOO!' "NOOOOO!" He shouted before being dragged out of the guild.

Gajeel took the 25,000 Jewels back out of his wallet as he slapped the cash on Gray's bare chest as he had stripped down to his boxers. "Hmmm! After seeing that its safe to say it's just a matter of time now."

Gray looked down to grab the cash. He saw that Gajeel had smacked him hard enough to leave a replica mark of his hand on his chest. "Why did you hit me so hard?" Asked an angered Gray.

"Just be glad you won the bet." Answering grumpily.

"You wanna go Iron Maiden?"

"Bring it Ice-Cube!" The two then began the first fight of the day. A new fairy Tail record as they had gone until twelve-twenty in the afternoon before the first fight of the day.

"You know after seeing that Lu-Chan and Natsu like that they might make a good couple." Said Levy to the rest of the girls at the table including Mira who was just then passing by.

' _No that should be me._ ' Thought Lisanna as she kept silent trying to keep her poker face up.

Mira patted her baby sister on the back _. 'Sorry Lisanna I know Natsu was your first crush, but you will get over him._ '

"You know they do." Agreed Wendy

"Especially since they have opposing personalities with Natsu being so carefree and reckless, and Lucy being so caring and gentle." Said Erza. She looked at Mira for a while as the barmaid remained silent consoling her sister. "What do you think about them Mira?"

Mira couldn't control her inner fan girl, even with her grieving sister so close. "Pink-haired babies with big brown-eyes." After saying that all the girls gave her a funny look. Mira then looked around. "Sorry I've got table to clean she said before anyone could say anything else to her.

* * *

**At Lucy's apartment, and now Natsu's as well.**

After several hours of Shopping Lucy and Natsu arrived home. Lucy was carrying two decent sized bags of clothing, and other essentials while Natsu carried nearly ten bags of groceries behind her.

"Did you really have to buy this much food." Complained Natsu as he began to set the bags down on the kitchen floor.

"No that's normal for whenever you end up eating here." Answered Lucy. "Well actually I got more since you are going to be living here now." She started to put away the groceries in the proper spots.

Natsu watched as Lucy put the food away. ' _Do I really eat that much._ ' Thinking of all the time he had eaten at her place without her permission. "Why didn't you tell me I ate so much of your food."

"It never really crossed my mind." She stopped putting away food in the pantry. "I mean it kind of became normal for me." ' _Now that I think about it Natsu essentially has been living here for quite some time now._ ' She then heard something move behind her. She saw Natsu looking through the bags of chill and frozen foods as he started to put then in the freezer or refrigerator looking as though he knew where everything went.

Natsu felt Lucy watching him as he finished emptying the second bag of food. "You could have told me. I would have paid you back if I knew I was taking this much food from you." Felling guilty for what he had been doing for over a year.

"I kind of have."

"What?"

"Once we get our payment from the clients I take whatever I had to spend to restock my kitchen from your share."

' _No wonder I don't get that much at the end of each mission._ '

After five minutes they had finished putting the groceries away Lucy went trough the bags with Natsu's new clothing, and other essentials. After a two minutes she handed him a towel with clothing, shampoo, soap, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. "Time for you to take a shower."

Natsu took everything that Lucy handed him. "Do I really have to." Lucy shot him stern look. "I mean I took one five days ago."

Lucy looked at him a little disgusted. She knew the young man didn't shower daily, but she had hoped it was at least once every few days. "Yes Natsu, as a matter of fact as long as you live her you have to shower once a day."

"But!"

"No buts mister." Pointing at the bathroom door.

She watched as Natsu sulked his way to the bathroom. Once she heard the water turn on and the water hitting something other than the floor she went back into to the kitchen as she place two frozen pizzas in the over. Normally she would have cooked something but it was already seven-thirty, and she was exhausted from dragging Natsu around as they shopped.

Natsu stood in the shower as the cold water drenched his naked form. Deep down he knew he should still be depressed about his house burning down, but honestly right now it felt like a blessing in disguise. Sure he had built that house alone with his bare hands, but it never truly felt like home. No it was only a house to him.

He turned the water off as he watched the last of the suds wash off his body. He was about to ignite himself like he normally did after taking a shower only to remember it wasn't his old fire proof house. He instead stepped out of the shower to get the towel to dry himself off. Once dried he put on the new underwear and a pair of PJS that Lucy had bought him. They were black flannel bottoms with a white T-shirt with a dragon on the chest. It looked stupid to him since he knew what real dragon looked like, but he couldn't complain after someone else had bought it for him.

Once he stepped out of the bathroom he smelt something had just come out of the oven. He walked to the kitchen to see Lucy slicing two pizzas. He then walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two plates and two cups. Before sitting down at the table he grabbed a gallon of milk out of the fridge. After setting the plates and filled the cups up he sat down and realized something. Everything he had done since he entered his now apartment with Lucy felt so natural.

The new roommates ate in silence. After they had finished eating dinner Lucy showed Natsu how to clean everything up as another rule was placed that he would have to clean up after himself. Once the kitchen was clean the two sat down in the living room while Lucy explained to him the rules of the apartment. It took her a half and hour to get all the rule drilled in his head. It might have been a little to soon to push all these rules onto Natsu, but she knew she had to do it before he started to make bad habits.

"Alright I got it." Yawned Natsu stretching himself out.

"Good." Lucy yawned back. She looked at the clock to see it was nearly ten O' clock. "Looks like its time for bed." She started to walk to the only bedroom. Once in she turned of the light and got under the covers as she had put on her PJS when Natsu was in the shower. Lucy was just about to fall asleep when she heard Natsu say something.

"Lucy where am I going to sleep?" He asked.

Lucy quickly sat up and turned on her desk lamp. "Crap! I forgot about that." She hurried over to her closet to get the spare sheets and comforter. "I'm sorry Natsu I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight. I swear tomorrow I'll get you…" she stopped talking when Natsu turned her around arms full of blankets

After Natsu turned Lucy around he pulled her into a hug. He felt all the blankets in the woman's arms fall on his feet. "Thank you Lucy. For everything you've done for me today."

"No…problem." Blushing as she was looking at the dragon printed Natsu's shirt.

"I have one last favor to ask you today." He felt himself begin to blush thinking of what he was about to ask her.

"What is it?" She felt warmer and warmer the longer Natsu held her. It made her feel comfortable, and nothing bad could happen to her.

"Lucy I know you get angry at me whenever I sneak in under the covers with you, but…" Natsu was having a hard time brining up the words he wanted to say. "Do you think I could sleep with you tonight?"

The blonde buried her face in Natsu shirt, as she knew her face was redder than a tomato _. 'He didn't mean sex Lucy. You know that. Besides its not like you haven't woken up next to him countless time already._ ' "I…don't…know." Her words were barley audible.

"All day today has felt like a dream to me. Parts like a nightmare, other parts like a fantasy. I know if I wake up next to you I'll know it was all real. For better or worse."

' _He just wants to know that after all the bad things that happened today he got a happy ending to this nightmare._ ' Lucy let out a sigh. "Alright Natsu you can sleep with me tonight, but tomorrow I'll get you a bed."

"Thank you Lucy."

The two then got under the covers. At first there was separation between the two as they slept backs to each other. It was uncomfortable at first as Natsu had always snuck in after Lucy had fallen asleep, but after seven minutes of trying to get comfortable Natsu turned over and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

This made Lucy nearly jump out of bed. Sure they had slept together several times, However she had only woken up to Natsu holding her a handful of times. Lucy looked back to see Natsu had already fallen asleep. ' _So he didn't do it on purpose._ ' As uncomfortable as she thought it would be sleeping with someone with their arms wrapped around you sounded to her, in actuality if felt extremely comfortable to her. In the mater of seconds she joined Natsu as she fell asleep.

Unknown to them Happy had watched the entire scene in the bedroom from the window. "They llllike each other." He said before flying off to crash at Wendy and Carla's place.

They wouldn't tell this to each other for quite some time, but for both Natsu and Lucy they had the best night of sleep they had ever had currently at that point in their young lives that night. The next day Lucy didn't get Natsu a bed, nor did she ever, as this remains the only time she broke a promise to him. Natsu never complained about it because each time he woke up next to Lucy he felt like he had found the one thing he'd been missing ever since Igneel had left him for unknown reasons years ago(besides Igneel himself.). A place that he could call home.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

**Natsu**

**Three months after being marked by the Phoenix.**

**Nighttime in the Sengren Desert.**

Natsu woke up in the middle of the night throwing his blanket off of himself. He was breathing hard as sweat was rolling down his entire body. He grabbed at his forehead with his left arm. "It was just a dream." He reassured himself.

"You had that nightmare again? Didn't you?" Asked Gildarts who looked like he had been up for a while already.

Natsu looked for Gildarts who was sitting next to the campfire Natsu had made right before the sun began to set.

"I didn't have that nightmare." Said Natsu. "I haven't had that nightmare for a couple of weeks now." He said guiltily. He honestly believed he'd have that nightmare for the rest of his life.

"Then what woke you up from a dead sleep?"

"It's the new dream I've been having."

"Must be pretty bad if it's been able to wake you up like the other one did."

"It's not a horrible nightmare like I've been having. No it truly is a dream because this one never had a change of becoming a reality."

"Why is that?"

"Because in my dream Lucy had the child we would have had."

"Tell me about your new dreams."

"The past two weeks. Whenever I fall asleep I keep having these differing dreams. Each time I'm with Lucy, and the child we would have had doing something as a family." Natsu hugged his knees up to his chest so they would hide his mouth as he spoke. "the child's appearance changes each night. One night he has Lucy's golden blonde hair, other nights she has my onyx black eyes." A tear started to make it's way down Natsu's cheek. "He'll have my infectious grin, or she'll have Lucy's warming smile."

Though the flames of the campfire were beginning to die down, and most of his face covered Gildarts could see that these new string of dreams were having an identical effect on Natsu as the nightmares had on him. "Maybe these dreams are premonitions showing you the life you will have once you get Lucy back." He said trying to ease the younger mans mind.

Natsu buried the rest of his face behind his legs. "If she even wants me back."

By now Gildarts knew that convincing Natsu Lucy would take him back was a long and emotional conversation that he had grown tired of. Instead he decided take a differing approach this time. "What did the child look like tonight, and what did the three of you do?"

Natsu unburied his face as he recalled tonight's dream. "Tonight it was a little girl. She couldn't have been any older that four years old. As a matter a fact she looked just like you'd imagine Lucy to look like when she was four, except she had my eyes." Another tear made it's way down Natsu's face that donned a small smile. "The three of us where in Magnolia park enjoying a family picnic. It was a beautiful day full of sunlight, so we sat underneath one of the Sakura trees. After we finished eating the little girl pulled at my arm to get me to play with her."

"What did you two do."

"We played tag(Regular tag, not fire tag.). Everything goes by fine for a long stretch of time. Eventually Lucy joins in and the three of us are running around with smiles on our faces." The tears now streamed down his face. "After the last tag Lucy made on me I tried to tag our daughter, but no matter how fast I ran after her I couldn't catch up to her." He breathing became more forced. "Eventually she got so far ahead of me that I lost sight of her and woke up."

' _It looks like these new dreams are having more of an impact on him than the nightmare did._ ' "It may be hard, but I want you to use these dreams as motivation. Think of them as showing you the life you'll have once you get Lucy back."

Natsu laid himself back down on his sleeping bag not bothering to cover himself with the top. He stretched out his right arm, which was covered up by the scarf Igneel had given him. "I hope you truly can help me Phoenix."

' _Have faith in me Natsu, and have faith in yourself. As Gildarts said think of these dreams as premonitions of your future._ ' Phoenix sung to him.

' _How can the two of you believe that Lucy will take me back after what I nearly did to her. I know I wouldn't take me back if I were her._ ' Thought Natsu to the Phoenix. Natsu felt his arm begin to burn where the Phoenix made it's mark. Natsu grabbed a hold of his burning arm. "AGGGGHHHHHHHH! What's this for?"

Through watching him in training Gildarts knew that Natsu could talk with the Phoenix mentally. He found it amusing, as any one who didn't know the circumstances would think the young man to be crazy. He then let out a chuckle. "Natsu you poor bastard. Once you get Lucy back it will almost be like having two wives with the pact you made with Phoenix." He said to himself

' _In your dreams she took you back. I want you to promise me you will make it a reality._ '

"I won't make a promise I might not be able to keep." Natsu argued with the bird. The burning sensation in his arm intensified.

' _If you don't get your Lucy back I'll make sure this arm of yours will forever know the feeling of pain.'_

He tried to bare with the pain as best he could, but the feeling of being burned is something he never thought he'd have to get used to. Unfortunately every time Phoenix did this to him she always ended up winning. "Alright I promise to make my dreams become a reality. Now make the pain go away." He pleaded. The pain instantly faded.

' _Good. Now let's get back to training._ ' At that the dark skies began to brighten up from the rising sun.

Natsu then sat up to see that Gildarts had begun to warm himself up. He then followed suit. After a couple of minutes the two mages began to circle around the dying campfire. Both men keeping one eye on the other while the other looked waiting for the flame to die. That was the signal for the two to begin their sparing.

"You ready for this today Natsu?" Asked Gildarts

"You're right Gildarts. You're both right." Natsu said slapping his left hand onto his right shoulder finding a loose piece, which would unravel the scarf around his arm once pulled. "I have to believe I can make that dream come true." He pulled the loose piece as the campfire finally died. "And if I cant I'll die trying." He charged at Gildarts as the Scarf landed on the ground. "I'm all fired up!"

**End Chapter 11.**

**Next Chapter.  
**

**Shadow Angel?  
**


	13. Shadow Angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing.

**Two years later. (Less than eight months till the rematch)**

**Seyru's Island.**

Seyru was laying down on the grass in front of his small house. He was looking up at the night sky that was littered with stars shinning brightly. A small breeze coming from the ocean made the grass dance to its whim. His apprentice had fallen asleep less than an hour ago, giving him the silence he oh so enjoyed. He'd been in that same scenario countless times, but it always gave him the greatest comfort. "So peaceful." He said before closing his eyes.

"Seyru where are you?" Boomed a rough gravely voice.

The elemental mage sat up. "There goes my peaceful night." He groaned taking one last look at the night sky. "Thirty feet in front of the house." He shouted back pulling out a cigarette and his glove from his pocket. Using the glove he lit the cigarette and took the first puff.  Even though it was dark hecould clearly see four figures approaching him all dressed in long black hooded cloaks. One figure the size of a child, two just a couple inches shorter than himself(Seyru is 6' even.), and the fourth one a seven foot giant. He took a quick look at his house, and then looked at the shortest shooting her some sign language.

The short mage saw the signs placing her hands together. In a second a light green magic circle surrounded the house.

"What'd you do there tiny?" Asked the giant with a gravely voice.

"Relax Saiga I just had Shoka put a barrier around the house so my guest won't interrupt anything." Said Seyru taking another puff from his cigarette. "By the way welcome to my island once more Shoka and Samuel, and what the hell are you two doing here Saiga and Samara?"

"Why so cold to us? He, he, he." Asked Samara. "Besides you said we could come back here if it was to discuss business. He, he, he."

Shooting a glare at her taking a third puff. "What business do you have to discuss with me?"

"We'll be fighting those Fairies again in less than a year so I thought I'd see what your intentions are in the second bout between Angels and Fairies are." Said Saiga. "And weather or not you I even need to show up."

"Please don't confuse yourself for an actual angle." Samuel softly spoke.

Exhaling the smoke. "You will be fighting this time." Said Seyru. "Just try not to kill anyone."

"I make no guarantees." Said Saiga.

"Neither do I. He, he, he." Laughed Samara.

Shoka using sign language promised not to kill anyone.

"What did she just say?" Asked Saiga.

"She said she wouldn't kill anyone." Samuel interpreted. "Will you ever learn some sign language"

"I know this one." Flipping off Samuel and then Shoka.

Shoka turned herself to Samuel and then began to flash some more signs.

"What'd she say this time?"

"She said to grow up." Samuel translated.

Saiga picked the smaller girl up off the ground easily with one hand. "You little!" Pulling back his other.

Seyru quickly smacked the giant's hand forcing him to drop smaller girl on the ground. "And you wonder why I don't like you setting foot on my island." Taking one last drag before dropping it on the ground. "Now unless you have anything else to discuss kindly get the hell off of my island."

"We have more business to discuss with you. He, he, he." Said Samara.

"Which would be?" Taking another cigarette out of his pocket. Before he could light it though it was quickly snatched out of his hand. "Hand that back." Extending his hand out to Samara who stood eight feet away.

"Disgusting little thing. He, he, he." Twirling the small object between her fingers. "Oh how I used to struggle to get these away from you. He, he, he." Folding the cigarette in half before dropping it to the ground, and smearing it on the grass covered ground. "All those years I had to breathe that smoke in. He, he, he."  Speaking with distaste.

"Served as a good motivator for training you." Taking out a third cigarette bringing it to his lips to light it. Before he could light it in a quick flash and a clinking sound it was cut down the center.

"You must be slowing down on me Alabaster Sensei. He, he, he"

"Am I?"

Before she could speak her black cloak fell to pieces revealing a curvaceous feminine body covered in tight pearl white robes. Her face was further masked under her former cloak by two equally white bandanas. One was covering her hair, while the other masked her face. Even her eyes were covered under a thin black cloth allowing its wearer to see through it. "How?"

The former teacher ran a finger down his forearm. He then showed that his finger had been cut in the process. "Gathering Earth Magic: Hidden Blade. Always have a counter ready Samara."

"Oh I did. He, he, he." Showing the man his pack of cigarettes in her left hand that fell into pieces.

Seyru turned his back to Samara.

"What? He, he, he." She then felt all of her clothing except for her mask fall apart into pieces just like her cloak. With that she was left only with her white underwear holding onto her sword and seethe. She then dropped to her knees and did her best to cover herself up. "You bastard! I'm glad I took an extra step. He, he, he."

Samuel quickly went over to his teammate's side as he threw his cloak over Samara to hide her lack of clothing.

"What did she mean extra step?" Felling nothing else had been removed off of his being running his hand through his hair soon he then felt what she had done. She cut his long black hair that ended at the tips of his shoulder blades was now ended at the base of his neck. ' _Never been so pissed and proud at the same time._ ' Watching as she adjusted Samuel's cloak to cover herself up.

"Looks like we are getting closer to standing on the same plateau as you." Saiga's rough voice whispered in Seyru's ear.

"So it may seem. Then again it was only a matter of time before Samara surpassed me in speed." Proud of the woman still trying to cover herself up, and a little embarrassed that the giant snuck up behind him without him realizing it.

"Or perhaps you might be getting soft?" Spotting something he had never seen before "Just don't tell me its because of the blonde." Saiga placed a giant finger over a new scar he had never seen on Seyru 's neck before. "Looks like she got you pretty good."

"What do you expect I've been training her for over two years now." Brushing the hand away.

"Five years." A hint on anger in Saiga's voice

"Hmmm!"

"In the five years you mentored the four of us we never managed to place a scar you, even by accident."

"What's your point?" Seyru growing irritated by where he thought conversation was going.

"There's something going on between the two of you. Isn't there?" Saiga insinuated.

"There is nothing going on.".

"You don't have to lie to me. It has only been the two of you on this island for nearly two and a half years." Saying it in a joking tone. "If I was on a secluded island with a girl with that kind of body…"

"Nothing…"

"How else did you get that scar on you neck then?" Saiga's tone switching to a serious one.

"You saw what she was capable two years ago. Is it to hard to believe she managed to do something in two years that you couldn't in five?" Matching the other man's intensity

"Please anybody with eyes could have seen you were running on fumes by the time the two of you fought. Face it she fought you when you were at your weakest. Even under your tutelage she couldn't have scared you unless you let your guard down big time. I should know I've tried to do much worse to you, and I know for a fact she is nowhere near my level, nor shall she ever be." Saiga removed his hood revealing his dark complexion, baldheaded, and brown eyes. "So I'll ask again what is going on between you and the blonde."

"Absolutely nothing!" Seyru was standing his ground.

"Liar! He, he, he." Samara now covered head to toe with Samuel's cloak. "During my attack I could have taken your head instead of your hair. The man who trained me never once dropped his guard. He, he, he."

"Nor would I have been able to sneak up behind him so easily." Said Saiga who still standing behind his teacher.

Shoka became curious as the elemental-mage continued to deny her teammates claim. Being a mute she had to learn how to read sign language, body language, and even lips to communicate with others. By reading his body language it was obvious to her that he was indeed hiding something. She then signed asking what he was hiding.

Samuel let out a sigh. "Can we please drop the subject? Its pretty clear he's not going to say anything even if something is going on. So can we please get onto our business being here?"

"You know something don't you Sammy?" Asked Saiga.

"Even if I did he would have said it to me as a confession, and as a priest I can't gossip others confessions. Now can we get on with business?"

"Come on man you've known him the longest. When has he ever been this soft to let his guard down twice now."

"You wanna test how soft I am?" Seyru challenged him. He then looked around asking Samara and Shoka as well. Both Samara and Saiga took him up on his offer as the two flanked him. In an instant Seyru placed a palm on each of his attackers chest stopping them in their tracks. "Normally I would follow up with Wind-Scar right now." Looking back and forth between the two. "Let me make this perfectly clear that nothing has, or ever will happen between me and Lucy."

"Release them Seyru!" An elderly voice commanded slowly.

"Kokusho?" Releasing his hold on the two. Both mages backed off. Turning to face his fifth guest covered by a long black cloak except his had gold trimming where the cloth was sown together. "Now unlike these two I clearly told you to never set foot on my island under any circumstance."

"You disappeared for over two years."

"Disappeared? Please if I'm not doing a mission for your guild I'm on this island." He chuckled

"You are supposed to show yourself to me once a year for a job."

"What I can't take a vacation every once in a while?" Now getting sassily.

"Ten to eleven months between jobs is long enough. You've been gone since the Fairy Tail job over two years ago."

"Again on this island the whole time." Shaking his head. "Please tell me you haven't gone senile old man."

"Show respect to the master." Ordered Saiga.

"Make me!" He challenged. He heard metal being rubbed on metal. "Samara take that sword out on me one more time and the only thing you will be leaving with is the handle."

"We have known each other for so long yet you act so hostile towards us. Why? He, he, he." Asked Samara.

Seyru looked at the laughing woman. "Whatever happened to that sweet little girl I first met?"

"Nothing, I just had my eyes opened to how cruel this world can truly be. He, he, he."

"So instead of trying to change it you aloud the darkness of this world change you." He looked at Kokusho. "Or should I say he aloud you to fall into it."

"I only presented her with a path to follow. It is not my fault she took it over another." Kokusho spoke slowly.

"It was a path of lying, blood, and death that you showed her."

"The same path you all walk." The old man looking at his guilds strongest. "It is not my fault she takes a faster route than you. Besides you trained her. You are the one who should have strayed her away from the darkness that you claim she fell into."

"You took four innocent souls from under me, and had two of them fall into a world of Darkness, one who walks a fragile line, but the last one you weren't able to corrupt."

"Yet when I returned them you soon after joined my guild with them."

Seyru pressed his forehead against Kokusho's covered forehead. "The only reason I'm a member of this guild is to prevent the two of us from clashing." Starting to unleash his magic.

"Know that if you intend to fight me this island of yours will be destroyed in the process." Not one hint of intimidation in Kokusho's voice.

The elemental mage took a step back.

"Just as I thought. You value this island to much to risk a war to happen on it."

"I'd let this island sink to the bottom of the ocean so long as you went down with it." Taking a quick glance at his house. "I just can't allow my guest to die before I return her."

"Thank you for brining up one of the two reasons I came here tonight."

"Which are?"

"Why are you using my guild members for this little rematch of yours? Did you not crush Fairy Tail hard enough the first time?"

"They came close to killing me last time." Seyru said bluntly.

"As much as I'd like to see you dead one day I need more of a reason."

"I've felt numb for such a long time. When you initially gave me command of the job I had high hopes of Fairy Tail giving me a challenge. Sadly nearly a hundred feel to me without much effort. Finally the ones who are claimed to be the strongest team in Fairy Tail arrived. Compared to what I'd seen prior they definitely deserve that title. Pinky had the power but sadly couldn't use it properly, disappointing really. Stripes showed promise, but I got serious to quickly for him. Scarlet lived up to expectations as she nearly finished me twice. The three of them stirred something up inside me I haven't felt in a long time."  The entire time he spoke he looked at the inside of his right hand.

"Before you get any further how many time must I ask you to use actual names when speaking to me?" Asked Kokusho sounding irritated.

"As many times as I've told you that people have to earn my respect to be called by there actually names."

"Tell me their names." The guild master demanded as his irritation started to build in his voice.

"Pinky." defying the guild master.

"Natsu Dragneel." Said Samuel playing peacekeeper.

"Stripes."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Scarlet."

"First name Erza."

"Thank you Samuel. Now continue." Said Kokusho

"However it was the celestial mage Lucy who woke me up." Seyru began explaining himself again.

"Only because you ran out of magic halfway through the fight. He, he, he." Laughed Samara.

"And with one useless arm." Added Saiga.

"It still made me feel alive. I can't remember the last time I felt so alive." Looking up at the stars. "For a second I actually woke up, only to get knocked out by her final spirit."

"So in the end you lost?" Asked Kokusho suprised to only now hear about it..

"Technically it was a draw as he woke up right after, but neither could continue." Said Samuel

Ignoring both Kokusho and Samuel. "Out of the people I fought that day I felt two people who could truly wake me up. She happens to be one of the two."

"Is that why she is the one in your home?" Kokusho looked at the small house.

"She's my guarantee that the wizards of Fairy Tail take this as serious as possible. Also I've been training her these last two years."

"Just like how you trained Samuel, Shoka, Samara, and Saiga?"

"I never train two people the same way. But yes I have been training her." The elemental mage could feel Kokusho giving him a furious glare under his hood. "Before you ask old man I did it to repay a debt to her I'll never be able to repay."

"Which is?"

"I killed her unborn child. Or should I say the farther created a scenario which ended with me killing the baby." He said emotionlessly. "The father happens to be the second person I believe can wake me up. Pinky."

"You said he disappointed you."

"Only because he woke up way to late." Looking back up at the stars. He spotted the Draco constellation. "Similar to me he has to be woken up in order to bring out his full potential."

"You believe he can beat you?"

"He almost did when he used the golden flame. It only lasted for a minute, but when I threatened Lucy his inner dragon woke up as well as the flame." Seyru's right hand began to shake remembering the moment. "The power and intensity I felt coming from him. I can't remember the last time I felt that much pure power. I wanna know what would have happened if I didn't break his ribs so quickly.

"To bad for him you knew how to counter it." Said Saiga.

"Actually I got lucky." The black-haired man said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you mean? You said you knew how to counter it using the blue flame. He, he, he." Laughed Samara somewhat shocked by what she just heard.

"It was only a theory, and a sound one at that."

"Tell me you're joking." Said Samuel worriedly.

"What in theory in order to burn something the fire has to be hotter than the thing its trying to burn. In magic the blue flame is the hottest so in theory golden flame wouldn't be able to burn past the blue flame."

"You also surrounded the two of you with a wall of Earth."

"To contain the fire from spreading and killing the fallen Fairies. That and worse case scenario I would have been the only one brunt alive." All the other members of Shadow Angel sweat dropped at hearing his huge gamble from two years ago. "In all I beat him off a high risk gamble. I told myself I had to fight him again someday."

"Then why did you try to kill him soon after?" Asked Saiga.

"I knew someone would show up to stop my attack. I just didn't expect it to be a pregnant woman. Then again that action gave me the toughest fight that day regardless of how banged up I was." Sorrow could be seen on his face during his last two sentences. He looked back at Kokusho. "That's why I want a rematch. I want to fight Pinky and Lucy again so I can feel alive once more."

"The way you've been talking it almost sounds like you want to die. He, he, he." Samara laughed.

"Or get as close to deaths door without actually opening it." Said Saiga

Shoka looked at her former trainer wondering what his intentions were.

' _This is strange even for him_.' Thought Samuel. ' _I've known you for nearly twenty-four years now, and I have never heard you talk about feeling numb, or doing something that suicidal'_

"That only explains why you want the rematch. It does not tell me why you need my Angels." Kokusho said coldly.

"To prevent anyone from getting killed I ordered them to stand down and watch. I know you two weren't to happy about it." Pointing at Saiga and Samara who both nodded their heads.

"Damn right!" The two said in unison shortly followed by Samara's laugh.

"Samara if you would fight with me who would you want?"

"I'd like to cut up the one called Titania. He, he, he." Samara Laughed. "Dye the rest of her body scarlet with her own blood. He, he, he."

"Same question Saiga."  Turning to look at him

"Nobody there that day looked to be a challenge to me, but I would like to crush one of the other Dragon slayers." Said Saiga with a sadistic smile. "Or perhaps Blondie, and see if she really is capable of scaring you like you claim she did."

"Samuel."

"I already agreed to fight with Gray Fullbuster when I issued the challenge for you." Said Samuel softly.

"Shoka."

Shoka began to use her sign language.

"What did she say?" Asked Saiga.

"She said she would like to do more than contain the guild master this time, or fight the one called Gildarts if he shows up." Kokusho translated.

Saiga looked at the master to say thanks, but the old man gave him a fierce stare.

"You are the only one who can not read her signing. I suggest you learn it and learn it soon." Said the old man threateningly.

"Y-Yes Master."  Actually fearing the old man.

"Is that enough convincing Old Man? As you just heard they all want to fight the Fairies as much as I do." Said Seyru.

"Under one condition." Kokusho threw an envelope at Seyru that he easily caught. "My second order of business coming here. You have a job to do."

Opening the letter. ' _With how long I've been gone this is probably going to be a tough one._ ' When he read the job description it simply said two things. 'Destroy Hargeon', and the reward '50,000,000 Jewels'. "Seriously?" Looking at Kokusho.

"The client does not care how it gets done. They just want it gone within two months time."

"Did they say why they want Hargeon destroyed?"

"All they told me was that the town was sitting on some valuable resources, and the city would not allow them to dig it up."

"So if they can't get what they want peacefully then they take it by force."

"Correct."

"What are my resource for this job?" Looking at the four 'Angels' surrounding him.

"Only yourself."

"Pay back for not showing myself to you for the last two year?"

"That and you will be using them in your rematch in less than a year. I only allow you their assistance once in a years time." Kokusho began to walk away from Seyru. His four Angels began to follow him. "By the way if this job is not completed within the allotted time frame not only will you not get any assistance with your upcoming fight, I will personally sink this island to teach you not to defy your guild master again."

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought you hated me or something." Said Seyru sarcastically.

Kokusho stopped walking. "Keep going." He ordered his guild members as they continued to their way off the island. He then turned around to look at his guild ace fiercely who returned the look. "I was hoping I would not have to do this tonight, but I have to teach you a lesson in respect."

"What about what you said earlier about us clashing." After finishing his words he saw that the cloaked man had vanished. Looking at his house quickly as he started to unleash his magic _. 'Good the barrier is still up. That means he hasn't gone after her yet._ ' Before he could do anything else he felt a hand lightly grab him by the throat from behind. "Fuck!" he said letting his magic die down.

"Out of all of my members why is it that it is my guild ace that has to constantly defy me?" Kokusho asked coldly keeping his hand where it was.

"Don't forget you forced me to join." He tried to turn the face the master only for him to tighten the grip.

"One job a year is nothing compared to what I could have you doing. I give you options the others don't get. I let you handle the jobs as you see fit. Even though you clearly don't spend it I give you a higher cut of the pay than anyone else. I give you so much lenience yet you constantly defy me. I want to know why."

"If you want to know release your grip." Kokusho did.

(Five minutes later.)

"Feel better to get that off you chest boy?" Asked Kokusho.

"Seeing as how I still have to work for you, not really." Said Seyru.

Shaking his head. "Just get that job done so I don't have to sink this island." He took a quick look around the island. "I'd like to retire here if you die before I do." The older man began to walk away.

"Don't worry it'll get done."

"One more thing before I go." Without turning around the old mage pointed at the scar on Seyru's neck. "I don't care what is going on between you and that woman…"

"For the last time nothing is going…"

"Do not lie to me." Nearly shouting the words silencing Seyru. "As I was trying to say. I do not care what is going on between you and that woman, but you better get your focus back and soon." He removed his hood showing the back of his graying red hair . "I counted three times you could have been killed tonight due to your lack of focus. As much as we hate each other I still need you alive in order for Shadow Angel to reach its ultimate goal."

"Which is?"

Kokusho turned his head showing his old wrinkled face with red eyes to his guild ace. "To finish what you and I started so long ago."

"We may have started it together, but we both had different intentions with it."

"That does not mean we can not complete it."

"Humph! You know that will never happen."

' _If you truly can wake up like you claim you can it will happen._ ' "We will see, we will see." The guild master finally made his leave.

Seyru began to rub his temples as walked towards his house. "I seriously hate it when he comes here." He looked down at the ground around his house to see the barrier still surrounded it _. 'Sending you my love Shoka._ ' The barrier around the house disappeared. He then entered the house.

Lucy saw her captor enter the house as she sat on the windowsill. "Thank you for not telling them." Able to hear most of what was said except for when he was talking to his master.

"No problem." He walked past her heading to his bedroom.

"Are you really going to destroy Hargeon?" Concern covering her beautiful face

"I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice!"

"Trust me I don't."

"What were you and Kokusho talking about?"

"Like I let you hear its something that no longer has the possibility of ever being completed." Letting out a deep sigh. "Good night." Closing the door to his bedroom behind him.

* * *

 **Natsu**.

**Inside an inn at the base of Mt. Hakobe.**

Natsu woke up doused in cold sweat in the middle of the night throwing his blanket to the side. He looked at the calendar on the nightstand in the hotel room he was currently sharing with Gildarts. "August twenty-first year 798. " Remembering the dream he had just woken up from. "The newspaper I saw said October eleventh year 798." Getting out of bed he rushed over to Gildarts bed to wake him up. "Gildarts wake up." Shaking his mentor while taking his blanket.

"What is it Natsu?" Asked a groggy Gildarts who looked at the clock reading three in the morning.

"I had a dream…"

"It's too early to listen to your dreams." Restraining himself from killing the younger man while attempting to get his blanket back. Unlike the pinkette he didn't have a natural tolerance for the extreme weathers that Mt. Hakobe has so being able to rest in a warm bed after a weeks hard training on the mountain was worth every Jewel spent for the nights stay.

"I know where Seyru is going to be in less than two months." Packing up all of his possessions into his travel bag. "He's going to be in Hargeon."

"How do you know?" Fully waking up from what he just heard.

"In my dream I saw him destroying the town." He saw a question mark appear over Gildarts's head. "You've been telling me for the last two years to believe in my dreams. In my dream tonight I saw him destroying Hargeon."

"Anymore info you'd like to share?" Right now regretting that his words were being used against him.

"He's going to destroy the town on October eleventh." Still getting a questioning look. "It was the date on the newspaper a kid was selling on the streets before it started to burn down."

The S-Class mage wasn't putting up an act to get info out of Natsu, he's just not much of a morning person. That and he was getting ready to reveal something he had been hiding from his apprentice from day one. But before that he had to make sure he was truly ready to fight him again. "October eleventh you say. Six months before Fairy Tail is set to fight Shadow Angel."

"So?" Natsu was now getting dressed. He reverted back to his original outfit except the colors had been reversed from a black vest to a white vest as well his waist coat with the trimmings now ebony. The once white shorts were now black. Through learning the powers of the Phoenix Igneel's scarf had been turned black by the new magic, and still modified so it could be used to cover his entire right arm from finger tip all the way up to the top of the shoulder.

"Do you think…No do you believe you can beat him?"

"I have to save Hargeon."

Standing up off his bed grabbing a hold of the yonger man by his shoulders. "I know this may be difficult for you to hear, but you'll only going to get one shot at Seyru. You still have eight months till the rematch. If you choose to fight him now you won't have anymore time to improve any further as you will be cutting it close to get to Hargeon in time." Closing his eyes to help keep his composure for what he was about to say. "Natsu I want you to think of how that fight went down. I know Hargeon might be in danger, but you need to ask yourself whether or not you are truly ready to fight him sooner than expected."

Natsu remembered the encounter. He had launched three unsuccessful attacks, which ended with six broken rips with two puncturing his lungs. His breath attack had been neutralized, which he now viewed as a blessing at it had saved Lucy from the Dragon's rage. Finally the fate changing kick that still haunts his dreams to this day. The pain didn't end there though. All the sleepless night from the nightmares of what almost happened, the dreams of life he could have had. All the blood, sweat and tears he had shed training under Gildarts for over two years while learning how to use the power of the Phoenix. Mostly all the guilt for nearly killing everyone he loved as his inner dragon almost killed them all. "I have to do it. If I don't do anything people may die."

' _Gildarts is right. You will only get one shot at your enemy Natsu. If you fail in your attempt you may never see Lucy again._ ' Sung the Phoenix.

"I don't know what he has done to Lucy _._ " His whole body began to shake. "I don't know if she has be tortured, brain washed," taking a big gulp "or god forbid killed."

" _Natsu there's no way…"_ Phoenix tried to argue.

"Haven't you been telling me to have faith in myself just as long as Gildarts has told me to believe in my dreams becoming a reality. I have to fight him now." Running his index finger down where the scar he made with Erza's sword was underneath his scarf. "I told them I'd save Lucy. Not just that, I can't let Hargeon get destroyed." Now Looking at the man who trained him the last two years with a determination in his eyes he hasn't had in a long time. "I will save Hargeon, and bring Lucy back home."

Gildarts saw what he was looking for. A look he hadn't seen in over two years. Natsu's face was full of determination and confidence the face so many enemies have seen before falling to the fire mage. He let out a quick smile before revealing something he had hidden from the pinkette the entire time he had trained him. "Natsu I have something I need to tell you before you fight Seyru again."

"What is it Gildarts?" Curious about what his mentor was about to reveal.

"I fought Seyru once before." Rubbing his forehead as he recalled the fight. "Thirty-three years ago(including the seven year time skip so twenty-six years for Gildarts.)."

"Huh! You've fought him over thirty years ago?" Asking in disbelief.

"Yeah!"

Remembering what Seyru looked like when he fought him. "Wait that's impossible. There is no way that guy could be that old. He barely even looked to be thirty…"

"That's what I thought too when I heard how he looked and fought." Taking a deep breath. "I wanted to deny it, but everything matched up perfectly to the man I fought so long ago. The long black hair, blue eyes, mastery of the four basic elements, the ability to use two distinct types of magic simultaneously. It all matched up perfectly to his style from before. Everything matched up except for one thing."

"Which is?"

"From what I pieced together you were the only one he tried to kill." Taking another deep breath. "When we fought everything he did had the intention of killing me."

"Is it possible he's the son of the man you fought back then?"

"That is what I originally thought, but the possibility of someone being born, mastering the four original elements, having that large a pool of magic to take down a guild, and being a master in hand to hand and weaponry in that small of a window. I just don't see it happening. No I'm certain of it they are the same person."

"It can't be the same guy. He'd have to be in his fifty's or sixty's by now, and he barely looked to be older than me." Nearly shouting

"Keep it down in there!" A man in the neighboring room shouted at them.

"Calm down Natsu, I haven't got to the worst part yet." Gildarts pointed at Natsu's bed telling him to sit down.

Natsu did as he was instructed now sitting patiently for Gildarts to tell him more.

"When I first saw him he was chasing after a woman. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and porcelain skin. The look she had on her face was pure fear running away from him. The blouse and skirt she was wearing that day had blood spattered on it, most likely from her former teammates. You didn't need to be a genius to tell he was about to do something horrible to her as well."  Pausing for a couple moments. "When I confronted him about why he was chasing her he coldly warned me it was none of my business. I told him it just become my business. After that we fought for what is still to this day was toughest fight of my life."

"Tougher than when you faced Acnologia?"

"Acnologia I never stood a change against. Him on the other hand we fought as equals for nearly entire fight."

"Nearly the entire fight?"

"He eventually had me in a killing situation, and nearly did me in until the girl interfered with her celestial spirits."

"Wait!" Natsu interrupted. "Blonde Hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a celestial wizard. What was the girls name?"

"Her name was Layla. Layla…I forgot her last name." Gildarts rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment for forgetting her full name, even though it was a long time ago.

"Layla?" Instantly thought of Lucy's deceased mother. "Gildarts what spirits did she have?"

"Cancer, Aquarius, and Capricorn."

"Gildarts the woman you saved was Lucy's mother."

The look on Gildarts face changed. ' _Thirty-three years ago we had a one night stand shortly after the fight. Lucy also skipped seven year as well so for the two of us it was twenty-six years.'_ "Natsu how old is Lucy?" Rembering the fight happened about a year after he left Cana's mother not knowing she was pregnant.

"She just turned twenty-five last month, so the same as me."

Gildarts pulled at his hair. ' _Don't tell me I have two daughters? Worst off I let Natsu touch one of them. Then again Natsu has been like the son I never had. But still.._.'  Mind conflicted by the thought.

"Are you alright Gildarts?" Looking at the older mage who looked like he was going crazy.

Recomposing himself. ' _Focus on the task at hand._ ' "Back to my story her spirits bought the two of us enough time to come up with a plan. She pulled out a key she said Seyru had only just given her." Pulling out his 'skeleton key' out of his pocket. "A key made out of platinum."

"I never heard of a key being made out of anything other than silver, or gold."

Starring deeply at the key. "She told me this key has the ability to close or open anything, at least that is what he had told her. She said she wanted to try something out, and told me to make the distraction. I gave her the distraction she wanted, and she hit him with a beam coming from this key. That ended the fight as he fell unconscious."

"What did she do?"

"She said she sealed off part of his mind using the key. I tried to kill him while he was still out, but Layla insisted that he wouldn't be able to kill again after what she did to him. Over thirty years later I regret letting her talk me into sparing him."

Natsu looked at the key in Gildarts's hand. The two men stayed silent for several minutes before Natsu broke the silence. "Do you think he has a plan for Lucy and that key?"

"Its possible."

"Then that settles it." Natsu stood up. "I'm going to Hargeon to fight Seyru for sure now."

"Natsu I before Layla and I parted ways she told me she was going to quit being a mage. She asked me to take her to a new guild she was looking to join called Love & Lucky. It took us two weeks to get there. She thanked me for saving her and getting her to her new home. As a final thanks she gave me this key and made me promise to keep this key safe at all costs. In order for me to keep that promise I can't help you in your fight."

"I understand Gildarts." Walking towards the door. "Thank you for everything these past two years Gildarts."

"No problem. Make sure you save the girl." Gildarts said as he watched Natsu close the door behind himself. "Make sure you save my daughter?" He then began to scratch his hair vigorously. "How am I going to explain this to Cana if Lucy turns out to be my daughter as well?"

* * *

**Seyru**

**Year 798, October eleventh**

**The port city of Hargeon.**

In the port city of Hargeon a man with neck length black hair was dressed in black pant, and a purple long sleeve shirt was walking around the looking at the town he would have to destroy. He took his time walking around absorbing every piece of information he could about the town. Shops, inns, restaurants, the park, the numerous docks, but most importantly he took count of how many people were in town  ' _Over ten thousand residents, and another thirteen thousand from the constant amount of ships coming in from suppliers, and tourists._ ' Thought Seyru as he exited Hargeon's park. _'This is going to be tricky trying to evacuate the whole town without killing anyone if possible._ ' He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and a lit it with the glove that was already on his left hand.

"Excuse me sir, there is no smoking aloud within a hundred feet of the park." Said a local police officer.

' _I'm about to do a lot worse within an hours time._ ' "Sorry I'm just a tourist who didn't know the rules." He dropped the cig on the ground and stomped it out.

"You'd be better off just dropping the habit. Those things will end up killing you." The police officer then started to walk away.

"Officer where's a good spot to get some lunch in this town?"

"I'd recommend 8-Island restaurant. Just follow the road, and you'll find it on you right hand side in the center of town."

"Thanks officer." Seyru started to walk towards the restaurant. ' _Now lets start to consider my options for destroying this town. I could cause an earthquake to evacuate all the building, and follow up with a stronger one to level the buildings._ ' He walked past the hospital. _'No it would take too long to evacuate the larger building, and by then the people will begin repairs. I also don't know what the resources this town sits on, or how fragile they might be.'_

' _I could use the eye of Fujin to scare people out of town. No that wouldn't work only ten percent of these people can use magic so the eye would set of well before they could escape the danger zone.'_ He looked to the left to see ocean filled with fishing boats. ' _I could try hitting this place with a tsunami._ ' A woman walked past him pushing a stroller with two babies in it _. 'No I'd end up drowning to many people with that._ ' He stopped when he was right in front of the 8-Island restaurant. "That only leaves me with one option." ' _I'm going to have to burn this city to the ground._ ' He let out a huge sigh.

After making his decision he just then realized just how noisy the town was, and saw each shop crowded with people _. 'Crap to many people inside each building so it would end up burning as they panicked to get out._ ' "I hate you old man." ' _He gave me this job knowing I'd have no choice, but to kill._ ' After several moments he finally made his final decision _. 'The fire plan will have the least amount of casualties. Add in the fools who'll try to stop me getting killed in the process. Crap I'm going to be lucky if the kill count stays below a thousand._ ' He took out his second glove and put it over his exposed right hand. He then aimed each hand at a different building. ' _Just add this to my pile of sins._ '

* * *

**Natsu**

"Where are you?" Natsu was perched on top of one of the local shops in the center of town looking for any signs of Seyru. "In my dream this was the day he burned the city down." Continuing to search the crowds for his target. "There's the kid selling newspapers, he has to be close by." He then spotted his target taking aim at two random buildings "there you are. You ready for this Phoenix?"

' _As ready as you are Natsu._ ' Phoenix sung back. _'You'd better hurry though it looks like the destruction is about to begin._ '

"Yeah, but it won't be his fire that'll do the burning."

" _What do you mean?"_

Natsu ignited his entire left arm. "Feather-Storm." Swing his arm in Seyru's direction. Multiple flaming feathers were launched from single arm sweep all destined at the different building surrounding the center of the street.

* * *

**Seyru**

He had both middle fingers pressed heavily on each hands thumb with the index fingers each pointed at different buildings. "Here we go." He said taking one big breath before snapping his fingers to create the fires to destroy Hargeon. "Ba…"

Before he could pull the trigger several small firery explosions started to go off all around him startling everyone around him. Chunks of the walls started to fall off of the building into the bewildered crowd. Luckily for them most of the falling debris for the most part was smaller chunks than they would have expected, but not all things are created equally as some of the shops facing completely gave way to the explosions. Luckily the towns folk were able to get out of the way from the bigger sections of falling building, only to get hit by the smaller chunks as they began to run away in panic.

"The hell is going on here?" ' _That's supposed to be my fire right now._ ' Looking around trying to find the culprit. Instead of finding the person he noticed the woman pushing the stroller from earlier was struggling to get the device to move. Trying to get the stroller unstuck the young mother didn't see the side of the building she was standing next to about to give way on top of her. "Lady just grab those kids and run!" Seyru ordered as he took aim at the building trying to figure the best way to break it apart. "Shit!" Not being able to find the shot he ran towards the woman and children.

"HELP ME!" Shrieked the young mother attempting to shield her children from the collapsing wall.

' _I'm not going to make it._ ' Watching as the wall crashed onto the ground. He then stopped his run immediately. "Nice save there Pinky." Looking to the left of the fallen wall.

* * *

**Both**

Natsu was standing with the mother of two in one arm as she held one child with the second child cradled in the other. "Sorry about that." Looking down at the young family in his arms

The woman took a moment to let things sink in as she was set down. "What are you talking about you just saved me and my children.

"Not quite. I was the one who blasted the buildings."

The woman looked at him with a fear-covered face. "Why?" She was unable to think of anything else to say.

Natsu looked up at Seyru standing less than twenty feet away. "Because he was about to do a lot worse."

She looked at the man this stranger claimed was about to do worse than what he just did, seeing a dozen building with at two destroyed wall. "How do you know that?" Looking back and forth between the pink and black haired man.

"I saw it in a dream." Flashes of his dream came up and the woman in his arms was in it. "I saw you buried under there." Looking at the fallen wall he had just saved her from.

"So you destroyed it yourself?" Fear turning to anger.

"Waaaahhhh!" Screamed the baby still held in Natsu's arms

"It's okay little guy." Natsu spoke softly. "You're going to be just fine." Calming the baby down.

"Don't get to mad lady. He speaks the truth." Seyru said emotionlessly.

Looking at the confused woman before taking in his surroundings. He saw a dozen building that he had just 'renovated' with people continuing to run out he buildings. Luckily he didn't see any bodies underneath the rubble, sure he saw some people with cuts and bruises but nothing that would be considered life threatening. His eardrums rumbled from all the people around him shouting. "Good only some minor injuries." Handing the lady her other child he was still holding. "Get out of town now." The woman did as she was told.

Natsu then began to stare at Seyru who returned the stare back. In the background the towns' people were running away from the scene. Only for others to come to the area to see what had just happened. A group of men ran into the destroyed center of town seeing nearly everyone in panic, and two men staring daggers at each other.

One of the men stepped out in front of the others. "Which one of you two destroyed part of our town?" The man shouted angrily at the two unknown men as the others echoed his question.

Natsu took his eyes off of Seyru as he looked at the shouting mop. "I'm trying to save your town."

"Bullshit you're probably the one who destroyed the building."

"Only to evacuate the area."

"What?" Shouted the mob furiously at the pink haired man

"Now I need all of you to evacuate the entire town fo me."

"The Hell we will." The mob then began to charge at him.

"This is the Police!" A police officer shouted into a megaphone. "I need everyone to lay face down on the ground with their hands behind their heads." Several police officers started to surround the scene. The mob of men did as they were told complaining that they weren't the one who should be punished.

"You sure did make things interesting Pinky." Said Seyru as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "Word of advice next time you start destroying a town don't stop." Taking a puff. "People have a tendency to show up if you don't continue the destruction."

"Sir put out that cigarette, and…" the police officer stopped as this megaphone blew up in his hands.

Hand shaped like a gun pointed at the officer. "I'm about to do a lot worse than what just happened right here to this town officer. Me smoking a cig is the least of your worries right now"

Natsu looked around seeing that more people were starting to show up _. 'Damn it this is not what I wanted to happen._ ' "Everyone get out of here this man is about to destroy your town." Shouting at the growing crowd.

"Hey isn't that he guy who destroyed the marina a long time ago." One of the officers said pointing at Natsu.

"Yeah it is." Another officer confirmed.

"Oh come on that was nearly fifteen years ago." Natsu replied.

"He admitted to it. Make sure to take him in as well."

"You guys can take me in later, but for now get out of here before things get serious."  Feeling like he was losing control faster than he could reclaim it.

"This is serious punk you two are going to do heavy time in jail for what you…" The officer stopped talking as his hat got shot off of his head.

In a series of snaps Seyru shot off each police officers hats off in the mater of seconds. "Like I said Pinky once you start don't stop."

"Get out of here, and evacuate this town." Natsu begged as he shouted at all the bystanders.

"Get them!" One officer shouted as they all charged the two mages.

"Big mistake." Said Seyru as he prepared for the firestorm of bullets he as about to fire.

Natsu was about to tell everyone to stop again, but someone beat him to the punch

"STOP!" Ordered an elderly voice that stopped everyone in their tracks.

Natsu looked for the source to see a short elderly man dressed in chefs clothing walking out of the 8-Island restaurant. "Yajima?"

"Long time no see Natsu." Yajima said as he stopped in the center of the wreckage. It also happened to be halfway in-between Natsu and Seyru. The old man gave Seyru a fierce look. "What are you doing here stranger?"

Shutting down all his emotions.  "Like Pinky here said, I'm here to destroy this town." Exhaling some smoke.

' _He looks just like the man who Makarov said took down Fairy Tail._ ' "Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's what my boss told me to do. Fifty million Jewels for the destruction of Hargeon. The reason, Ha! I'm never given the true reason. I'm just given a job, and I get it done.

Yajima looked back at Natsu. He noticed his arm was bandaged up, and his guild mark covered up underneath. "What happened to Fairy Tail members showing pride in their guild mark?"

"I'm no longer a member of Fairy Tail." Natsu continued to stare daggers at Seyru

Looking back at the black-haired man. ' _From what Makarov told me this man is extremely dangerous'_ "Officers begin to evacuate Hargeon immediately." The old man ordered

"But former council member…" one of them tried to protest.

"These men are both powerful mages." Opening one eye at the officer showing how serious he was. "If any of you are foolish enough to interfere you will get torn to pieces." Though not being a council member for over a decade now the old mage still commanded much respect from everyone around him. "And I doubt this man would be willing to move this fight to another location."

"Like I said I'm here to destroy Hargeon. Getting to fight Pinky here again is just a bonus to me." Said Seyru

Though they didn't like it all the police officers started escort everyone away from the impending fight.

With people now getting out of the soon to be war zone Yajima started to use his telepathy magic to talk to Natsu directly. ' _Anything else I can do to assist you?_ '

' _Yeah get out of here.'_ Natsu said back

' _Makarov told me this man is most likely on the level of one of the Ten Saint Wizards. Are you sure you wish to fight him alone? I may not be much now, but I can still help you.'_

' _Don't worry elder Natsu is not alone._ ' Sung the Phoenix

' _Who was that?'_

' _That's just Phoenix._ ' Said Natsu telepathically. _'She's going to give me all the help I need.'_

' _Are you sure you don't need me to do anything to assist you._ '

' _Yeah make sure everyone evacuates town, and tell me when Hargeon is empty.'_

' _Of course, but why?_ '

' _I have my reasons now go_.'

Yajima began to walk away from the destroyed center of town.

"Where are you going elder?" Asked Seyru

"Natsu wishes to fight you one on one. He's the only one here capable of saving this town so I'll grant him his with." Yajima took one last look at Natsu. _'I hope you know what you're getting into. That man you'll be fighting took down Fairy Tail single handedly. To say he's powerful is an understatement, and for some reason his magical aura seems different from anything I've ever felt before. Then again your own magic feels completely different from the Grand Magical Games from only a few years ago._ ' He remembered what Makarov told him about how Natsu left the guild _. 'I hope you find your redemption Natsu.'_ The old man then vanished out of sight to make sure everyone gets away from the soon to be war zone _._

With Yajima's departure that left only Natsu and Seyru in the wreckage of the town center. The two men never once took their eyes off of the other man.

"You sure you want to fight me again so soon Pinky?" Seyru broke the silence. "Or did you forget what I did to your ribs last time."

"That injury healed long ago." Natsu said rubbing his reconstructed rib cage. "It's what happened afterwards that hurt me the most."

"You're the one who pushed it that far."  A bit of sadness leaked from his eyes.

"I know." Lowering his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about that."

"You sure you still want to fight me?"

"I have to. After I dreamed of you destroying Hargeon on this day I promised I'd save it. I also promised Fairy Tail I'd bring Lucy back."

"Assuming she'll even take you back."

"I never said I'd bring her back to me."

"Huh?"

"The last thing is said before leaving Fairy Tail is that I'd bring Lucy back even if Lucy no longer wants me in her life." He looked back up at Seyru's eyes with a single tear falling from his eye. "I don't care what happens to me, but I will be taking Lucy back home once this fight is over." ' _After that I just have to have faith that Lucy will take me back after what I did to her, and our child._ '

"Once this starts I won't stop." Said Seyru emotionlessly taking one last puff before tossing the cigarette to the ground. ' _Come on kid wake me up this time._ '

"Funny I was about to say the same thing." Said Natsu grinning as he wiped away the tear. Both mages took a fighting stance. "Come on. I'm All Fired Up."

**End Chapter 12.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Wake Me Up Inside**?


	14. Wake Me Up Inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obviously going to do my best to describe what is going on to the best of my abilities. Luckily for me I also have some assistance from Youtube so if you see (Anything in Bold inside Brackets please type it in, in a youtube search.) if you don't get what I'm trying to describe you can see how it is done on another person.

Natsu and Seyru began to circle around each other shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. Five feet separated the two as they continued to circle each other waiting for some sort of signal to begin. They got it when a chunk of a wall fell off of one of the buildings Natsu hit smashed onto the ground.

Natsu charged headfirst with a wild right hook.

' _Two and a half years to prepare, and you didn't learn anything._ ' Ducking down to avoid the blow while he pulled back his own right fist back for a punch. ' _Broken ribs coming up._ ' He then felt a hand grab the back of his neck. ' _What?_ '

' _Got ya!_ ' With a hold on the back of the other man's neck saw the attack he fell to in the initial fight, and grabbed a hold of his opponents right wrist with his left hand stopping the punch. With his right hand he pulled on his enemies neck as he raised his right knee to strike the other mans face. ' _God damn that hurt._ ' He thought as he quickly rubbed his knee.

Upon getting struck in the face he felt his neck get released as he stumbled backwards. The surge of pain through his blurred his vision for a split second. He noticed there was no follow up attack. "Why didn't you follow up?" Still rubbing his cheek.

' _Natsu._ ' Gildarts's words echoed in the Slayer's mind. ' _The way he started the fight off with you, he gave you three changes to hit him, and countered your attacks each time. He didn't do that to hurt you necessarily. He's doing it to break your confidence. If you can beat him at his own game you'll have the early advantage._ '

"Last time you countered me three times in a row. This time I'm going to beat you at your own game."

Grinning. "Then let round two begin."

Natsu for the second time charged in only this time the attack would be a left head kick. Seyru blocked the kick using his right arm, and in one swift movement tucked it under his armpit. He then tried to hit the Slayer with a body shot, but before he could Natsu using his free leg jumped with it in an arcing motion so he kicked his opponent on the side of his head with his shin( **Enziguri)**

"Two nothing." Natsu boasted waiting for the elemental mageto steady himself. For some reason his right shin was hurting as much as his knee had after it had stuck him.

"You won't get a clean sweep."

They started to circle each other once more. Suddenly Natsu stopped walking and dropped his hands to his side.

"Big mistake Pinky?" He said a he launched a right head kick.

"Really!" Raising his left arm to block the kick as he took one step forward with his right leg. Finally using his left leg he launched a kick of his own aiming it at Seyru's left knee.

The elemental mage felt his left knee give out as it felt as though a baseball bat hit it. With one leg giving way and the other still up in the air he fell onto his back hard. ' _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.' Ridiculing himself for his counters getting countered.

Staying put as he gave his opponent a signal to get back up. Now both his legs were in minor pain. ' _It feels like I'm hitting Gajeel when he's using Iron-Scale._ '

Taking his time to get back up. ' _I hate to admit it, but Kokusho, Saiga, and Samara were all right. I've gotten soft over these last two and a half years. I need to get my focus back._ ' Upon getting up he brushed some of the dirt off of his clothing. "Looks like can't underestimate you this time Pinky." Still grinning. "Maybe I've finally found someone to wake me up."

"Come on I'm all fired up." Natsu grinned back.

"Is that so?" Punching himself hard on his own ribcage. The force of his own punch lifted himself off the ground.

"What are you?"

Punching himself again, only this time on the jaw. "Sorry, but sometimes I need to get hit a little harder before I can get going." The elemental mage said rubbing his jaw. "Now let's continue."

The two mages charged each other as they started to exchange blows with neither man even attempting to block or evade the others strikes. With each attack connecting the other man would hit back harder as they continued to speed up their own pace to the point they would just look like blurs to an average person watching the fight. The ground beneath them started to crack under the pressure the two men were applying with each attack until the ground began to crater around them. Finally the two hit each other at the same time with a pair of right fists pushing both men away from each other.

"You've defiantly improved Pinky." Said Seyru breathing heavily from fast paced brawl. He grabbed the collar of the purple long sleeve shirt as he took it off revealing a black tank top underneath. On his right shoulder his guild mark was revealed. It was a one winged angel colored black. Every part of his body that got hit felt sore. ' _This kid hits pretty hard. He might just actually wake me up._ '

"I should have. I've been training for this since you beat me last time." Natsu breathing just as hard, and was just as hurt. He was having a hard time keeping his fists clenched as all his knuckles were throbbing from the volume of punches he had landed. Looking down he saw blood trickling down from half of his knuckles. ' _Damn it, it feels like I'm hitting solid steal._ ' His hands weren't the only part of his body hurting. Every part of his body he used to strike was just as sore as the spots that he had gotten hit. ' _It's like I'm taking double the damage._ ' "Looks like we're about even this time." Eying that they had taken the same amount of damage.

"Actually we're not even. I have the advantage, as you can't kill me. Otherwise you will never find where I've kept Lucy. I myself on the other hand don't have to hold back."

Glaring a his enemy spoke the truth.

"I think I'm done warming up now. Now its time for the real fight to begin."  Cracking his neck

"Bring it." Said Natsu popping his knuckles before going on the offense as he started to throw a series of hey-makers with a few kicks thrown into the mix every once in a while. Unlike the last barrage his opponent kept his arms down as he moved his head and body out of the way before any attack could hit. "You going to fight back?" Not letting up the assault.

"As you wish." Taking one step back launching a quick straight right hitting the fire-mage square on the jaw.

The shot stunned Natsu as he started to fall straight forward, but quickly came back to his senses pushing himself up right before hitting the ground. "Bastard!" Going back on the offense with a right hook.

Before the punch even got halfway he got hit on the jaw again. Only this time it was a straight left that caught him. By the time his hook got close to the black-haired mans face it ended up missing its target by a couple of inches.

' _What's going on?_ ' Stumbling back a couple of feet before stopping _'I was able to hit him just fine a couple of moments ago, but now I can't even touch him._ '

"Confused?" Asked Seyru who got a glare for his answer. "I'm not going to lie you pack quite a punch Pinky, and just slugging it out with you wouldn't be in my best interest. From the look on your face I think its safe t say you've never fought any one who can fight as technically as I can, have you?"

"You're just moving faster than me, and I've fought plenty of guys like that before."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"You and me are currently moving at the same speed. During our first barrage of attack I noticed all your attacks were looping around so you could hit me with as much force as you can. Constantly throwing those wide attacks of yours require more time to hit your target, but if you hit it will have more power. However with that time needed I'm able to read your attacks and move out of harms way, and unlike you I know how to fight straight. Sure it won't pack nearly as much power, but it only take me half the time to throw a straight punch than it takes you to throw those wide looping hay-makers of yours."

"I'll show you." Attempting to land a straight punch of his own

Seeing did he fire a straight punch as well that ended up hitting Natsu just above the eyebrow, while the one punch thrown at him ended up coming just short of hitting.

Taking a few steps back Natsu's vision was being partially impaired by blood as the last shot he took ended up cutting him right above his left eyebrow. "How?" Wiping the blood out of his left eye.

"Like I said I know how to fight technically. Tell me have you ever even heard of a reach advantage?"

"What advantage?" Wiping more blood that dripped down into his left eye

Stretching out his arms. "Simply put my arms are longer than yours."

"So?"

"I'm able to hit you from a further distance than you can hit me with your fists. That's why your attempt at a straight shot against me just came up short." Moving into a fighting stance. "Technique beats power nine times out of ten."

"I'll be the one." The Slayer roared as he charged in on his enemy who continuously threw straight punches connecting somewhere on his head or body with each blow as he took either a step back, or a side step after each punch. ' _Gotta get a hold of him._ ' Thought a now frustrated Slayer eating three more shots while all of his own missed. With the blood continuing to drip down into his eye he had given up on wiping the blood away.

' _Keep pushing him back Natsu._ ' Phoenix advised. " _Sooner or later he will make a mistake, and this is when you will get in close to deal damage._ '

' _Aye sir!'_

'Haven't you realized I'm a girl by now?'

' _Sorry sir, it's a habit I got from a dear friend of mine.'_

Annoyed she got called sir again. ' _Just keep going forward, and wait for you chance._ ' Secretly enjoying her partner taking the next few shots.

Natsu did as Phoenix advised him to do.

"You got a death wish or something Pinky." Seyru said getting frustrated himself that he kept getting pushing back despite landing so many hit that his hands were getting covered with enemy blood. Before to long the black haired man felt his back bump into a wall. ' _What?_ ' taking a quick glance back at the wall. With his retreat now stopped he felt two hands clasp tightly together behind his neck, and was pulled on until his head touched the other man's forehead. He tried to break the grip, but couldn't due to how tight the grip was combined with how close the arms were together. ' _This is new._ '

"Got you now." Natsu Cheered lifting his left knee up as fast and hard as he could right into his opponent's gut. He heard the other man cough as his left leg touched the ground, and quickly lifted the right to hit the same spot with as much force as possible.

'Hughhh!' Coughed Seyru taking a second knee to the gut. He coughed two more times as two more knees hit the same spot. Finally he put both his arms down to block more incoming knees that continued to bombard him. Eventually his arms took to much punishment as they momentarily went numb.

' _Now_.' Seeing his opponent's arms drop. He then cranked down harder on his neck so he could begin kneeing him in the face. He ended up hitting him with three knees to the face. The first one hit him right on the nose nearly breaking as blood started to pour out of it. The second one hit him on the forehead instantly bruising it, but due to his long black bangs that wound would be unnoticed. The third and final knee hit him square on the jaw, and felt his body go limp for a split second from the blow as it nearly knocked him out.

' _I can't take any more of these._ ' Thought the elemental-mage getting control of his limp body he stood up as tall as he could. He then willed his arms up, and wrapped his arms around the younger mans chest right underneath the armpits.

With no room left between the two he could no longer use his knees _. 'Damn it got to get some distance._ '

"I'm going to teach you something new Pinky." Leaning back as he arched his hips lifting his captive foe off the ground. Once he had lifted the pink haired man off the ground he released his grip as he threw the fire wizard over his shoulder.( **Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex** )

' _What just happened?_ ' Landing hard on the ground. ' _I'm not letting that happen again._ ' Getting back to his feet as fast as he could, only to feel the same grip he felt only a moment ago before being thrown onto his back again. Again getting back to his feet to fell the grip once more around his chest. "Not this time." Pulling his head back before head-butting the man who would throw him for a third time.

Both mages wobbled away from each other as they grabbed their throbbing heads. "Aggghhhhhh!" they both groaned in pain.

"Why would you do that?" Complained Seyru. "Nobody wins with a headbutt."

"I disagree I've won plenty of fights with a head-but." Natsu retorted. "Besides I wasn't about to let you throw me again."

"Like now." Somehow the black-haired wizard got behind the pink-haired one wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Bad tough." Thinking of what this hold meant each time he had held Lucy with it. The pink-haired wizard tying to break the other mans grip.

Leaning back arching lifting the other man up into the air before falling to the ground landing safely himself. Natsu on the other hand ended up landing on back of his shoulders nearly driving the wind out of him( **German Suplex** ). Unlike the two previous throws he maintained his grip as he stood up while bringing his victim to its feet.

Not knowing where he was due the last throw the pink-haired wizard somehow found his bearing as he was in the same position before the last toss. He then felt the other man beginning to lean back again. Somehow He did what needed to done to stay standing as he leaned forward grabbing a hold of the other mans wrists forcing them apart. "Eat this." Natsu still keeping a hold of the other man he did as standing back flip striking him on the top of his head with his left food( **Pele-Kick** ). Once again both men where on the ground

' _Every time I hit this bastard it fells like I'm hitting solid steal_.' Thought Natsu standing back up. When he put weight down on the left food it felt like it was almost broken.

' _Then start using magic._ ' Phoenix suggested.

' _Not yet!'_

_' If you wait any longer you will end up breaking your own bones.' _

'Not until I hear from Yajima.'

' _Why is it so important to wait for the evacuation. Nobody is going to get in your way.'_

' _I won't risk it._ ' Thinking back to when he lost control. ' _I swore to myself I wouldn't use magic unless I knew for certain no one would be around incase I ever lost control again._ '

' _Your promise is going to kill you.'_

' _So be it._ ' Natsu charged Seyru to see he was going for that grip once more. "Not again!" this time the fire wizard using his shorter arms to his advantage this time getting the grip around Seyru's chest. Not knowing the proper technique for the throw did he spin both of them as he chucked the other man as hard as he could. When he got the lifting part he truly had to use all his strength, as the elemental wizard was so much heavy than he looked to be. In the end though he did successfully throw the other man straight through an open window.

'Nice job on that one Natsu.'

Breathing hard, as he grabbed the handle to the door to the building whose window he just broke. ' _Seriously, What The Hell. Is this guy made out of lead? It felt like I just picked up over five hundred pounds right there'_

' _Maybe he made himself a suit of armor using the earth like Makarov told you._ '

' _No that's not the case._ '

_ 'How do you know?' _

' _Just like me he hasn't used any magic yet.'_

_' How…"_

' _When I grabbed a hold of him by the wrists and chest I felt skin. He's fighting just like me with no magic.'_ Opening the door to see that he had just entered a bookstore. Scanning the room he saw the black-haired man laying on top of a now broken table twitching at the moment. He was about to go after him until something caught his eye as he walked towards the shelf saying 'hot sellers'.

'Hey this is no time to shop for books.' Her words fell on death ears.

Natsu picked up the book resting in the #1 sellers' shelf. He'd recognize that book from anywhere. After all it was the latest book Lucy had just mailed into her publisher before the Sakura Festival. "Lucy." Natsu spoke softly looking at the book's cover.

_Living a Fairy Tail._

_Book Seven_

_A Festival of Dragon's_

_By Lucy Heartfilia_

(Natsu opened the book to the dedication page.)

_I'd like to dedicate this story to all the people who lost their lives during the events that followed the Grand Magical Games of the year 791, and those who helped to save the others who would have lost their lives other wise._

_I'd also like to thank my guild as always for giving me the inspiration to write these books._

_Hopefully by the time I publish my next book it will be under Lucy Dragneel(My fiancé's last name.)._

Natsu sweat-drooped at reading the last part. "How long did I make her wait?" Thinking about the four years they shared before he finally got the courage to propose to her. The engagement ring that he had bought for her remained in his pockets since Lucy was taken away. Actually he had given it to Makarov as it would only remind him of the love he almost killed. Later that night Gildarts gave it back to him as a constant reminder of why he was doing everything he did over the last two years was for something he treasured more than anything else in the world.

"Good read?" Asked a male voice breathing heavily from behind.

"If it's like Lucy previous books it should(Lucy has gotten Natsu to read over the years)…Crap!" Feeling one of Seyru's arms wrap around his neck, while the other arm went underneath his right arm. He was then dragged a couple feet before he felt himself getting thrown backwards( **Sleeper Suplex** ).

Unfortunately for Natsu, Seyru had positioned himself right behind the book shops second window so when the fire mage got thrown it was straight through the glass window. After taking a moment to breathe he turned around to see the damage. He saw that he had thrown the other man a good twenty feet after he had gone through the window and was covered with smaller cuts all around his body. The fire mage slowly made his way back to his feet.

"Pinky will not give up will he?" Jumping through the broken window. "Then again I'm starting to fell alive." Running at his rising opponent.

"Okay that was just dumb of me." The Slayer said to himself as he got back to his feet. Before he knew it he felt something hard being driven into his gut with two strong arms wrapping around his waist. Next he was being lifted off his feet as he was now being driven into a new building as its doors swung open when his back forcefully hit it. The run continued to until he was slammed down onto a large countertop hard.

Gasped for air as being slammed down drove the wind right out of him. His arms fell down onto the smooth countertop. While gasping for air did he take in some deep breath with his nose trying to figure out where he was.

Seyru postured himself up looking down at on his adversary still lying on the smooth surface. Pressing his left forearm heavily on the dazed man he lifted his free right hand and started to throw hammer-fists on his exposed rib cage.

"HUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"  Feeling his ribcage getting pounded on by the vicious blow. Luckily for him Gildarts had helped him build a tolerance for the body shots, but that would only last for a few more moments before his ribs would need to get reconstructed for a second time. He tried to push the other man off of him, but he was still too groggy from getting slammed on the smooth surface that smelt of polish. ' _Wait a second polish, I also smell alcohol.'_ Now knowing where he was he reached both arms behind his head reaching for something he knew to be behind the counter.

Seeing his opponents' arms going behind his head Seyru decided to move his shots to the head instead of the ribs. He pulled back his right hand as high as he could before swinging it down at the now exposed head. Before he could do it though he saw both Natsu's arms swinging upwards at his face so he pulled back instead. Thinking he was safe he soon found himself to be wrong felling two cold hard objects smash into both sides of his head breaking on impact.

Having smashed two large bottles of vodka into his nemesis head Natsu pushed himself off the counter. "No way in hell is a former Fairy Tail Mage losing a bar fight." Ignoring the pain in his ribs, and overall soreness of his body he charged his stumbling foe as he picked him up by the waist and slammed him though a table. Looking around the bar he couldn't help but feel something he hadn't in years. "It almost feels like home." He said looking around the bar imagining all the members of Fairy Tail filling it up. "It almost feels like home." This time sadness etched in his voice.

' _Don't you dare lose your focus again."_ Phoenix warned him as he as day dreaming.

"Aye Sir!" Returning his attention to Seyru whom was starting to pick himself up. Looking around he spotted a barstool nearby and picked it up.

Hearing a strong ringing noise in his head Seyru slowly started to get back to his feet. "What just…" feeling something being smashed into his back as it broke apart. The force of the shot sent him stumbling until his gut hit another table collapsing on it.

Continuing the assault the former member of Fairy Tail grabbed the back of his foes pants and a hand full of the black tank top. He then ran along the long table dragging the other man face-first down the table until the let go. Upon letting go elemental mage bounced onto another table skidding across it until he crashed onto a pool table.

Still discombobulated(I love that word.) he couldn't make up which way was up, down, left, or right. "What just ha…"

"Black ball corner pocket." Yelled the bar fight master picking up a pool cue swinging the thickest part of it at the still dazed mans head. The force of the blow sent the man crashing into the wall.

' _Oh my, where is this coming from?'_

' _This is from pretty much growing up in a bar._ ' Running full speed slamming his entire body against the black haired man's body. He then grabbed a hold of the elemental mage's wrists while he dragged him back until they where in the center of the bar and began to spin him around until the man was lifted off the ground. "Have a nice landing." The fire-mage shouted before releasing the man being spun around throwing him out the window.

Being thrown out the window Seyru felt that his body was now covered in small cuts. ' _What the hell just happened in there_.' He thought before he landed on the stone walkway of the center of town neck first. After hitting the ground he did three backward somersault before the back of his neck smashed into the rubble of one of the destroyed building.

 _' Natsu I think you over did it there._' Sung Phoenix nervously as her master jumped out of the now destroyed window.

Natsu snapping out of his bar brawl mode he saw the bloody, beaten, and lifeless looking Seyru lying against the rubble with his neck in a position that looked like it had been broken.  Pulling at his pink locks of hair. "Oh God I over did it." Starting to freak out. "I never found out where he was holding Lucy." Thinking of what Seyru had said at the beginning of the fight. ' _I have the advantage as you cant kill me, otherwise you will never find where I have Lucy. I myself on the other hand don't have to hold back.'_ "How am I supposed to bring her back to Fairy Tail if I killed the only man who knew where she was." Closing his eyes trying to think of what to do next.

"Nice fight so far Natsu." Said Seyru getting back on his feet rolling his head around to stretch out his aching neck.

Opening his eyes He watched him slowly got back to his feet. ' _No way. There's no way that last attack didn't break his neck._ ' "How? Wait what happened to Pinky?"

"You've earned my respect, so now I will call you by your real name. Earn enough of my respect and I'll call you by your last name. By the way Congratulations! You almost did me in with that last series of attacks." Stretching out every one of his limbs. "I don't know why you haven't been using any magic so far? You probably have your reasons, but I'm done with this pure physical match up." Beginning to unleash his magic. "After all what's the point of two wizards fighting if they don't use any magic."

' _Crap I still haven't heard anything from Yajima._ ' Feeling the magical aura being released getting stronger by the second.

 _'You may have to fight knowing people may still be around.'_ Knowing that the time for playing was over.

' _No I won't use any magic until I hear back from Yajima that Hargeon has been fully evacuated.'_

_' Can you not feel that magical pressure coming from him. No way you can fight that barehanded.'_

' _Phoenix you should know by now that what happened last time I won't risk using my magic if it could put others in danger._ '

' _Natsu_.' Yajima's voice entered Natsu's mind. ' _Hargeon has been completely evacuated._ '

Letting out a big grin upon hearing Yajima's news. He then grabbed a hold of a loose piece of the bandaging Igneel's scarf had become.

' _Ready for this Natsu. To unleash the powers of the Phoenix?_ '

' _Aye Sir_.' Natsu pulled on the loose piece unraveling the bandage.

"What is that?" Asked Seyru looking at Natsu's now exposed right arm.

Most of Natsu's right arm was covered by a massive black ink tattoo of the phoenix that covered most of his arm. The body of the bird took up the entire forearm, both wings going up the rest of his arm(One wing going into the armpit, while the other ended at the top of his shoulder covering his scar made by Erza's blade.), its head taking up his entire hand(Its eyes are on the knuckles of the pointer and pinky finger). "This is the mark of the Phoenix." Proudly raising the arm overhead.

"Something wrong with your dragon slayer magic Natsu?"

The black Tattoo on Natsu's arm turned to a mixture of yellow, orange, and reds as the colors began to move around the tattoo like the colors of a live flame would change. Its two eye changed to an emerald green, markings on his hand made his fingers look like a beak. The bird tattooed on his arm actually started to look as though it was moving on its bearer's skin "Let's just say this give me more control." At that his own magical aura began to build up just like his enemy's. Then suddenly all their magic mysteriously faded away.

"What the?" Asked Natsu trying to produce fire in his hands.

"What's going on here?" Seyru was also unable to use any of his spells either.

"We've sealed your magic away you felons." Said a man with black hair tied up in a bun dressed in same clothing he always wears. Twenty Rune Knights were following him, half of which were wielding identical staffs, into the destroyed town center. "I Lahar Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit of the Magic Council place the two of you are under arrest for the potential destruction, and all damages done to Hargeon."

"Didn't Yajima tell you guys I'm trying to save Hargeon?" Asked Natsu claiming innocence.

"He did, but that didn't give you permission to destroy the center of town."

"Let me guess Councilmen those staves have the power to seal a wizards magic inside their body?" Asked Seyru watching as the Rune Knights started surrounding him and Natsu. The knights carrying the staves stabbed them into the ground so they stood themselves up.

"That's only part of it." Said the Lahar giving off a smug grin. "It also negates all spells currently in effect."

"What?" He then grabbed his head with both hands as he was suddenly hit by a massive migraine forcing him to his knees. "AGGGGHHHHHH!" Screaming in pain. "GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME."

"What's the matter there Felon? Don't tell me you've been using magic to enhance your mind this entire time." Lahar taunting the black-haired man.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME NOW. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!"

Natsu watched as the man was writhing on the ground in pain. "What's going on to him?"

' _Natsu didn't Gildarts say Layla did something to his brain?_ '(Phoenix is able to talk to Natsu while the seals are up, but that is all she can do at this time.)

**-Flashback-**

_"Back to my story her spirits bought the two of us enough time to come up with a plan. She pulled out a key she said Seyru had only just given her." Gildarts pulled out his 'skeleton key'. "A key made out of platinum."_

_"I never heard of a key being made out of anything other than silver, or gold."_

_Gildarts looked deeply at the key. "She told me this key has the ability to close or open anything, at least that is what he had told her. She said she wanted to try something out, and told me to make the distraction. I gave her the distraction she wanted, and she hit him with a beam coming from this key. That ended the fight as he fell unconscious."_

_"What did she do?"_

_"She said she sealed off part of his mind using the key. I tried to kill him while he was still out, but Layla insisted that he wouldn't be able to kill again after what she did to him. Over thirty years later I regret letting her talk me into sparing him."_

-Two minutes prior to this memory-

_"From what I pieced together you were the only one he tried to kill." Gildarts took another deep breath. "When we fought everything he did had the intention of killing me."_

**-End Flashbacks-**

While Natsu was recalling his conversation he last had with Gildarts two Rune Knights took the opportunity to cuff and restrain Natsu. "Listen to him, get those things away from him." Upon coming out of his flashback he felt both his arms bound behind his back.

"Sorry kid we don't take orders from you." Said one of the Rune Knights aggressively, as he stepped on the back of the young mans knee forcing him to a kneeling position.

The fire mage struggled in attempt to break the restraints, but without any magic and the two knights leaning their weight on him he was pretty much immobilized.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Now hurdled up in the fetal position. Four Rune Knights began to surround him as they prepared to put restraints on the pained wizard.

One of the Rune Knights approaching Seyru saw the Shadow Angel guild mark on his right shoulder. "Hey Lahar this man is part of Shadow Angel."

"Really?" Asked Lahar. "Finally I can get all the information on that dark guild as I need to bring them down. Make sure we take him in alive."

"Yes Sir." Said the Rune Knight as he watched two of his comrades grab an arm a piece of Seyru as the third knight prepared to put the restraints on him. The two knights holding onto the elemental mage's arms lifted the mage up to his feet. Next they tried to pull the arms behind his back, but neither arm would budge and the man stopped screaming in pain.

"You're all going to die." Said Seyru in a low sinisterly cold tone void of any emotion. Instantly he freed both of his arms, and grabbed a hold of the two knights who had brought him to his feet behind their heads. Next he smashed the two knights heads together making a loud cracking noise as both men's heads crashed into the others. The Knight from behind charged him only to eat a back elbow violently twisting his neck as it snapped.

"What the…" Before the last of the four knight tasked with retraining the wanted criminal could finish he was knocked back by an uppercut lifting him up off the ground. The punch sent him flying backwards a couple of yards landing hard on the top of his head jamming up his entire spinal cord. The knights' body limply fell to the ground

All other Rune Knights started to talk amongst each other trying to figure out what just happened. As the man from Shadow Angel should have been rendered powerless.  Yet without the use of any magic had just killed four Rune Knights barehanded in the matter of seconds.

"How? How is that possible?" Asked Lahar in disbelief of what he just witnessed. "Tell me those seals are still in effect." Looking towards the head Rune Knight."

The knight quickly looked over two of the ten seals. "They are still active Sir." The knight answered fearfully.

"Let me guess those little seals of yours also seal off your own magic as well?" Asked the elemental-mage slowly looking around at the other sixteen Rune Knights all of whom had a look of fear in their eyes.

"They do, but you just seem to have immense strength without the use of magic." Replied the council man attempting to regain his composure. "Come on men all of his magic is sealed away. He can't possible take down the councils twenty best Rune Knights without the use of magic." Rallying his men.

"I'll take that as a yes." Grabbing one of the straps to his black tank top. He then took a look at the restrained Natsu. "Don't worry Natsu. I won't kill you until your magic has been unsealed."

"He's changed!" Natsu said quietly to himself.

 _'What do you mean Natsu?'_ Analyzing everything happening before her.

"His eyes." Seeing a fierceness he had yest to see in those Azure blues since he nearly killed Lucy. "They're filled with blood-Lust, but there's something else there too."

Seyru turned his attention back to Lahar. "Those seals of yours are quite fascinating with the power to make all mages magic less, but tell me what happens when the magic comes from something other than the user himself." Ripping his tank top off leaving his toned upper body exposed. On the right half of his chest was a tattoo. It was four circles all of them barely touching each other with a series of line connecting and going through each circle.

"Magic from some where else?" Asked the man wearing glasses. "What do you mean?"

Biting down on his left thumb, drawing blood from it. "You'll find out soon enough." Pressing his thumb to the tattoo on his chest. "How long has it been since I used this?"

"Stop him from doing whatever it is he is about to do." Ordering Eight knights to charge the elemental mage weapons in hand.

"Too late." At that Seyru made as series of dashes with his bleeding thumb over the tattoo filling in some of the lines within each circle. Upon lowering his hand all the lines disappeared only leaving the four circles on his chest. Finally a black magical aura surrounded him. "Earth-Magic: Spears."

The eight charging knights all suddenly stopped dead in their tracks as each one was hit by a spear being shot out of he earth somewhere being pierced between their stomachs or the chest. Like a stack of falling dominoes each knight fell to the ground gasping in their final breath of life.

Silence filled the town center. Neither Lahar nor the eight remaining Rune Knights knew how to react. The magic sealing staves have been in affect the whole time, yet the man surrounded by twelve lifeless knights not only was building up a stronger magical aura by the second, he had also successfully cast a spell that wiped out almost half of the knights.

The elemental mage looked around slowly until he was looking at their leader Lahar. "Twenty best knights the council can provide you say. You all had so much confidence when you first arrived yet now all I see is fear." He let out a chuckle.

"That aura. I've felt if before." Natsu thought out-loud to himself as he tried to remember where and who he had felt if from before.

"What did you say kid?" Asked one the knights holding him down.

"He said he's felt my kind of magical aura before." Said a killer voice behind the three men.

"How?" Asked both knights rising to their feet to fight.

' _When did he get behind them?_ ' asked Lahar. He then saw how. ' _He dug a hole to get behind them._ ' Seeing a two food wide hole where the man once stood, and a second one behind where the man now stood. "Help them now!" Ordering his other six knights to attack. Only four of them followed the command.

Natsu feeling the still building magical aura now behind him saw the knights who had caught him off guard standing up. "Run!" Yelling at the knights

"Too late." Placing a hand each flat on the knights backs as they rose. He also put his left foot on Natsu's back to keep him from getting in the way "Wind-Scar."

Both knights felt the high-pressured wind going through their chest as they soon saw blood flying out of the now gaping hole on their chests.

"Make sure he pays for what he did." Ordered the head knight drawing his sword.

Seeing the four knights foolishly charging him weapons in hand. He then quickly scanned the two knights he had just killed as they fell to the ground. "Perfect." Spotting a canteen on one knight, and quickly grabbed it off his belt. Popping the cap off the canteen he poured the water into his free hand balling it all up. "Water-Lock." Making a bubble of water engulf each of the four knights heads.

All of the Rune Knights ceased the charge as they began to struggle to free themselves from the water. After thirty agonizing seconds the knights began to lose the strength to struggle any further.

"Stop it!" Shouted the fire-mage tearfully watching so many men die while he was powerless to do anything to save them.  He tried to buck the elemental mage's foot off his back.

The elemental mage simply applied more weight on Natsu's back. "Don't worry I've only got three more to go till its back to the main course." The four knights' struggles ended in vein as they all drowned in the bubbles of water. "Now which of you three is next." Looking at Lahar and his two remaining knights.

"Screw this I'm out of here." One knight said as he began to run away.

"Wait for me." Said the second knight as he began to follow.

Lahar dropped to his knees in fear. "How is any of this possible?" ' _Is this man even human?_ '

"You think you can run from me?" Said Seyru as he grabbed the gloves out of his pocket. "I just said you'll all going to die less than two minutes ago." He now had the gloves on as he took aim. "Bang, Bang!" Shooting one knight in the back of the head and the other straight through the heart. Both men died before they even touched the ground.

' _Natsu did you notice that?'_

' _Notice what Phoenix?'_

' _He put the gloves on before he used any fire magic_.'

Natsu thought about what Phoenix just said _. 'He also didn't use any water magic until he grabbed a hold of the knight's canteen._ ' Even though he couldn't see it happening he could still hear the sounds of the cap popping off the canteen, and the water pouring out of the container.

"That only leaves you and me, Councilman." Said Seyru as he began to use to walk towards the kneeling Lahar.

Natsu tried to tackle him as he took his foot off of his back, but got covered by heavy chains.

"Earth-Magic Gathering-Chain." Continuing his walk.

' _Did you see that?'_

' _Yeah, he's barefoot._ ' Trying to free himself from the heavy chains on top of him.

_ 'His wind magic then?' _

' _It surrounds him contently, just like he always has the earth beneath him._ '

' _What does this tell us?'_

' _He has to have contact with each element in order to use it._ ' Natsu saw that Seyru was now only six feet away from Lahar. "TURN OFF THE SEALS NOW SO I CAN SAVE YOU."

"I-I-I ca-can-can't." Looking at the surrounding staves he could see as he watched the man who killed all his knights getting closer to him. "Th-They…"

"They have to be turned off manually don't they." His hand shaped like a gun pointed at the center of Lahar's glassed. "You had so much confidence in those staves preventing all forms of magic that you over looked the double-edged swords they are. You believed that with your numbers combined with the seals would allow you to capture any foe. Didn't you?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Nodding his head

"I don't blame you for that over confidence. After all who would have ever thought you would try to capture someone capable of stealing the magic from his surroundings and channel it before it even went into his own body."

"Wh-Wha-What Ar-Are Y-You."

"I'm Seyru Alabaster." Pressing his thumb and middle finger together. "And you just so happened to wake me up."

"Lahar!" Yelled a black-haired man with scars over his left eye appearing out of nowhere in front of the man who's name he just yelled out. Knife in hand and in point blank range he went to slice Seyru's throat.

"Doranbolt!" Whispered Lahar as his friend saved him.

Doranbolt managed to cut his target, but it was along the collarbone instead of the throat as he had planned due to his opponent side stepping him at the last possible second. ' _He's fast._ ' Felling a vise like grip crushing his wrist. "AGGGGHHHHHH!" Yelling in pain as his wrist broke under the pressure dropping his knife.

"You've got guts and speed Scar." Catching the knife his assailant dropped. "To bad for you I'm faster." Stabbing Doranbolt in the heart.

"Huugh." Doranbolt taking in his last breath as the knife was pulled out of his heart.

"Mest(I don't believe Natsu ever found out his real name in the manga.)." Shouted Natsu tears continuing to fall.

"Doranbolt." screamed Lahar getting up to catch his friends falling body. Lahar just managed to catch his friend's lifeless body. "Doran…" The knife once belonged to Doranbolt was thrown right between his eyes, splitting his glasses in the process. His body collapsed to the ground to join his knights and fiend into the after life.

Natsu felt tears fall uncontrollably down his face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Looking around to see all the lifeless bodies around him. "Any of you." Before he could think of ways he could have saved them did he see their killer approaching him.

The black magical aura still surrounded him, and it was still growing stronger. "How easy it would be to kill you right now Natsu." Pointing his gun shaped hand at the chained down wizard.

"What happened to the guy who said he only killed people if it became necessary?" Natsu asked in anger. "What happened to the guy who showed remorse after killing an unborn child? How could you kill all these men in cold blood?"

"Those fools woke me up. What you see before you is the real Seyru Alabaster. Then again who really knows who the true me is?" He re-aimed his gun shaped hand at one of the staves before shooting a flaming bullet at it. Nothing happened to the staff. Walking over to it to inspect the staff. Spotting a small control panel on it He tried to deactivate its affects. After a solid minute he found a way to deactivate the staffs. "Looks like it will take ten minutes until the effects of these staffs to cease." Sitting down cross-legged. "Consider yourself lucky. We have ten minutes before you can use your magic again Natsu. If it weren't for the fight you gave me earlier you'd be dead like the rest of them."

A minute of silence passed by while the two men waited for the ten minutes to expire

"Before we start to fight again I'd like to ask you a few questions." A somewhat cooled down Natsu said still chained down.

"Ha, ha, ha." Shaking his head. "You know what just because I've started to like you Natsu I'll answer some of your questions."

' _Reveal to him what we know about him from his magical uses.' Phoenix advised.  
_

"You channel magic through your environment. You can't use elemental magic unless you have contact with it." Natsu looked at the four circles tattooed on his chest that once had several lines going though them. "You have some type of ability that allows you to steal magic from your surroundings that is now fully unleashed." He then finally put all the pieces to together. ' _The magic he just used wasn't from his own body._ ' "You're not form Earthland, you're from Edolas."  Remembering where he had seen magic being used like that before.

The last comment caught Seyru off guard. "It's been a long time since I've heard anything of Edolas."

Remembering where he had seen the black magical aura from before that stole magic from its environment. "What kind of connection do you have with the Dorma Anim(The mechanical dragon he fought with Wendy and Gajeel near the end of the Edolas arch.)?

Flinching at the name Dorma Anim. "How do you know of it?"

"I destroyed it with two of my fellow Dragon Slayers. Now what's your connection to it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Placing his hand over the cut Doranbolt gave him along the collarbone.

"Yes!"

Pulling back his skin he showed something that the Slayer was not expecting. Instead of a pearl white bone he saw the bone was colored black as the elemental-mage did his best to wipe the blood off his black bones. "The Dorma Anim was powered by the black lacrima, the source of its ability to absorb magic from its surroundings. That same black lacrima that powered the Dorma Anim coats my skeleton."

' _That explains why he's so hard and heavy.'_

"Tell me how old to I look to you Natsu?"

Not wanting to reveal what he knows about him from Gildarts Natsu decided to play it safe. "I wouldn't put you a day over thirty."

The other man started to laugh. "Sorry Natsu, but you are way off. In reality I'm over four hundred years old."

"Ho-How." Natsu already knew Seyru was old. He just didn't think he was nearly that old.

"Thanks to the natural abundance of magic in Earthland the lacrima absorbs so much magic that the magic prevents this body of mine from aging." Pointing at the cut along his collar bone it was slowly beginning to close itself up. "It also slowly heals my body." He looked up at the sky. "In the exception of fighting or if some freak accident were to occur I'm pretty much immortal." He looked down back at the much younger man. "I'll answer you two more questions before we restart our fight."

' _Think carefully Natsu. We maybe able to find out a weakness if you ask the right question.'_

"My first question." Natsu began to think. "You're from Edolas so you must have an Earthland counterpart. Who is it?"

"I don't know exactly who is my Earthland counterpart, but I do know who my father's Earthland counterpart is. In this world he is known as the Black Wizard Zeref. In my world he was known as the Black Mechanic Zeref.

"The son of Edo Zeref? I didn't even think Zeref had any kids."

"In this world he didn't. The only things your Zeref created were of his own magic." Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and quickly lit and took the first puff. "I only have a theory of who my Earthland counterpart is."

Glaring at the man he was questioning waiting for more information.

"Before I came the this world I was referred to as fathers deadliest creation. According to the books of Zeref the strongest demon of his creation was the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. So therefore if I do have an Earthland counterpart it would have to be the Black Dragon Acnologia."

"Edo Acnologia." Natsu repeated in disbelief. ' _No wonder he's so strong._ ' Remembering how Acnologia took everything Fairy Tail could throw at it without getting scratched, and then nearly wiping them all out with its breath attack.

"You have one more question." Exhaling the smoke before taking another puff.

' _Ask him what he wants with Lucy?_ '

"How did you come to Earthland?" The Slayer asked his final question.

_' Why not find out his connection to Lucy? You know he has one.'_

_'Look at his eyes.'_

' _They're filled with blood-lust.'_

' _Look deeper.'_

Using its telepathy phoenix looked through Natsu's eyes to see what he was seeing. ' _Sorrow_.'

' _Behind all that killer drive lies something else. I'm reading nothing but that killer drive from his body, but his eyes are telling a different story. I want to know what that is._ '

' _Here I thought I sighed a pact with someone truly reckless.'_

' _You did, but Gildarts drilled it into my head to think of all possibilities.'_ Thinking of all the growth he underwent in training for this fight. _  
_

After hearing the final question Seyru remained silent for a couple minutes. He didn't even take in another puff of smoke while lost in thought. "To answer that question you will have to hear of my past."

"I'm all ears." He kept thinking of what Gildarts had taught him about keeping his cool while getting information out of someone. Because even though he was chained down at the moment it was taking every fiber of his being to keep himself from continuing the fight right then and there. But he had to know the connection he had with Layla in the past, and what he wanted with Lucy.

"In order for me to tell you how I came to Earthland from Edolas I must first start from the beginning. With my parents." Pausing to recall his memories over four hundred years old. "First there is my father Zeref Alabaster a brilliant scientist well beyond his times in the early research of finding uses for lacrima when Edolas first began to harness its power. Next There was my Mother, Ceandra Talons a rare woman as she was cable of using magic within her own body making her invaluable to those pursuing the potential uses of Lacrima."

"The two of them each with rare gifts were arranged to wed in hopes of their offspring would inherit Zeref's intelligence, and Ceandra's ability to use magic. Eventually I was born with all eyes watching me as I grew in hopes that the arranged marriage had worked. At the age of five I started to exhibit intelligence beyond someone my age should have. At the age of six my mother taught me my first spell, so even without the black lacrima I am capable of using magic. Everyone's hopes in me had come true as I had inherited both of my parent's gifts." Tears started to fall down Seyru's face. "Their hopes all came true as I would be able to carry on my parents work after they would eventually pass on into the next life. Unfortunately all those hopes and dreams came crashing down when at the age of eight I caught pneumonia." He remained silent for over a minute as tears continued to trickle down his checks.

"You caught pneumonia and?" Asked Natsu.

Taking a big gulp before he continued. "I was born without an immune system." Silence. "I died in less than a week from the disease." Wiping away his tears as more fell. "And that is where my story begins."

**End Chapter 13**

**Next Chapter:**

**Animal I Have Become?**


End file.
